COH: Growing Hearts
by TokyoLyn
Summary: With a baby on the way, Misaki faces her next troubles: Akihiko's family. Sudden appearances from different members has Misaki questioning if having a child is the right thing to do. And let's not forget her brother. "YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER?"
1. Chapter 1

I looked around at the living room before me. The floors were mopped. Dishes put away. Laundry put up. Windows wiped. Hell, there was no speck of dust in my vision. Lunch consisted of small sandwiches that were in the fridge. Yes, today seems like a normal day.

"YOU STUPID AUTHOR."

Yep, normal.

"Misaki! We are eloping in Australia! Pack your bags." I did not look up from the T.V. as I heard Usagi yell as someone slammed a door.

"Don't you dare think of disappearing!" Aikawa's voice followed.

"Leave me alone." Usagi stomped down the stairs to join me on the couch. I was going to get up to get them some tea but Usagi held me down. "I am tired of rewriting."

"Is everything alright?"

Aikawa came to stand in front with a stack of papers. "Sensei, you need to change the date scene."

"I do not see why I have to."

"Is this for your erotica?" I really did not want to hear about the story about us. Usagi shook his head. "It is a normal story about teenage love. Which I do not see why I have to change it."

"Normal teenagers do not dine at five star restaurants, take a cruise, or book a room in the penthouse of a five star hotel."

"I did."

"YOU ARE NOT NORMAL!" I looked with pity as Aikawa grabbed her head. She began mumbling to herself about publishers and pushing the deadline.

"Um, why not talk about the dates you went on Aikawa. At least this way Usagi can get an idea of what to write." I was surprised when Aikawa sank to the floor, a look of despair on her face. "Um, was it something I said?" Had she not been on a date?

"Pathetic." Usagi muttered.

"This is bad! If we have to push the deadline even more, the printers are not going to be happy! What do I say now?! Rain? Death? Cat told me not to come? This bastard does not care but this reflects my ability to perform!"

Poor Aikawa. "Don't feel sorry for her."

"This is your fault. We have been on a date before. Why not write a scene from the movies?"

"She told me the movies were too plain and simple. So I wrote about our first date and that is why she is crying." Well, you did buy an expensive dress from a department store and booked a private room at a hotel. Aikawa had a point. "Any other ideas she shot down."

"MISAKI! Save me!" Aikawa rushed over. "I am sure you went on dates even before this idiot. He could not be the only one who saw your cuteness. Can you help him?"

"Too bad for you since she..." "YES OF COURSE I CAN HELP!" I jabbed Usagi in the ribs to keep him from speaking.

"THANK YOU!" Aikawa bowed, crying into the rug. "Sensei, you have two days to do the rewrite and it better be good!" She hugged me before leaving.

"You do realize you have never been on a date except with me."

"She looked ready to die on the living room floor. I wanted to be of use."

"And how will you be of use?" I narrowed my eyes at his advancement. Not this time. I rolled away before he could pin me down.

"I will plan a date."

He looked at me for a moment. "You are going to plan a date?"

"It cannot be that hard."

Usagi smirked, standing up. "Well then, I look forward to _our _date, Misaki." He kissed my cheek, heading to the balcony with a cigarette. I hated his challenging self. I will prove to him I can plan a date.

* * *

"You are going to lose." I nearly choked on my water from Hidori's comment.

"Why do you say that?" I looked down at the book of locations I asked to borrow from her. Hiromi has been on a few dates so she gave Hidori this book to give me.

"Because Usami-sensei does not seem like the type to sit back. You better plan a good one or else Usami might whisk you away to an overnight vacation in Sapporo. Again." Do not remind me. I am_ still_ taking care of those marimo balls.

"Gee thanks for the confidence booster."

She giggled, "you know Usami-sensei will love anything you do." It did put pressure on me though. This was supposed to inspire Usagi's next book so I wanted it to be perfect. I flipped the page, looking down at a picture of the aquarium. When was the last time I went there?

"Hey Shiima." I looked up as a skyscraper- I mean tall - boy looked down at us. I have seen him before, one of Hidori's coworkers. The one she hates. "The boss told me to tell you to get back to work or your friends are banned from the cafe."

"I STILL HAVE TEN MINUTES! What a meanie." She jumped up, almost hitting him. He just laughed, "don't kill the messenger." He patted her head, which I knew would annoy her. Sure enough she growled like a little kitten. It looked funny considering the size difference between the two. The boy was unaffected as he walked away. "What a pain."

I have noticed that boy messing with her a lot in work. I know Hidori had said before he just liked to make her mad but there was something wrong with the way he looked at her. "Hidori, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Shut up Misaki! Go plan your stupid date." I laughed, so childish.

"What is this?" Usagi asked later that night, holding up my book. I quickly grabbed it from him. "Those are my notes."

"For our date?" I nodded in reply. "You know you do not have to do all of this. Aikawa will get over it and I can think of something from a movie we saw."

"Yeah but.." I was kind of having fun planning this. It would be the first time I felt of any use around here. "Aikawa seemed very stressed and I just wanted to help any way I could."

He did not reply for a moment and when he did he kissed my forehead. "Then I look forward to tomorrow."

Tomorrow came quicker than I expected. It was Saturday, no class, but I still got up early. I was changing in the closet when I caught a look at myself in the mirror. I really was developing a small bump. And it was only going to get bigger. Pretty soon it would be time to tell niichan and just wait until Usagi's family finds out. What would his father say?

"Misaki?" I looked up as Usagi leaned against the door, staring at me with his usual predatory eyes.

"Usagi, I'm getting fat." I touch the small bump to emphasize.

He rolled his eyes. "Being pregnant and being fat are different. And you are nowhere near fat. In my opinion, I still think you need to gain more weight. Are you starving our child?"

"Don't even joke." I went back to looking for something to wear.

"What's that doing here?" I looked where he was pointing at the bear statue his father got me. I had nowhere to put it so I figured I could decorate my empty side of the closet. "Throw it out."

"Hey wait. He gave it to me." I stopped him from grabbing it.

"You don't need it."

"Be nice, it was a harmless gift. Not like I am going to see him, at least until he finds out about the baby." I know Usagi does not care but there is the chance that his family will want to be part of the baby's life.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I jumped back at his outburst, my hand flying to my stomach out of habit. Usagi looked down and sighed. "Misaki, don't go near my family."

"I told you I won't." He kissed my forehead, walking out of the closet. Just what was that about? I know he doesn't like his family but it seems a lot more than that. And I remember Usagi-chichi saying he wanted to make amends with his family. Rich people problems I guess.

What a way to start our date.

We went to a diner for lunch, me laughing the whole time as Usagi told me this was where sensei dumped tea on that man. I nearly died laughing when Hidori showed me the video. "The aquarium?" He looked up as he parked in front of the large building.

"It has been forever since I have been to one and this one was recently renovated."

It was not too crowded, few families, groups of kids, but lots of couples walking around holding hands. "So many fish!" I placed my hands on the glass as I looked at the school of fish. They looked so delicious.

I looked to the side, "Usagi! Look! Penguins! I hear they have chicks! Let's go." I grabbed his arm. He chuckled, "Calm down little girl. The chicks aren't going anywhere."

"Don't call me little." I wanted to say more but the baby decided to once again press on my bladder. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then I will have a smoke." I nodded, making my way to the bathroom. I looked back at him. He sat down, pulling out a cigarette. He was not smiling but he did not have a scowl on his face. I hope he was having a good time. When I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom, bumping into someone.

"I'm sor...ry." I looked up, coming face to face with Usami Haruhiko.

USAGI-ANI!

I turned only to be pulled back. "Wait a moment."

"Let me go."

"Don't make a scene." I growled, moving further into the wall separating us from Usagi's view. Last thing Usagi needs is to see his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"To have fun, what are you doing here?"

"Business. I designed this aquarium." Of course you did. "Good timing, I have a message from my father. He would like to invite you and your friends to dinner as a way of saying thanks."

"Oh yes, I did get his gift. Thank you but the thought is more than enough."

"Very well I will tell him. To be honest, you can throw whatever he gave you away. It was probably something from an old man's worthless collection." Huh? Why would he say such a thing about his own father?

"That's not very nice. Your father seemed to care about you guys."

"Did he say something?" Uh oh, I don't think it is my place to say anything. But Usagi-chichi did mention to us about wanting to mend his relationship with his family.

"No, but, maybe you can talk to him again, maybe try to reconnect. No family should be divided." Families should be close.

He sighed, "that is something you would say. Just makes me love you more." Oh god, this again. "You should just give Akihiko up and be with me."

"I'm sorry Usami-san but I cannot accept you."

"You have met my father already. He will not be so accepting of you two. Being with Akihiko will just cause you and your family problems. Sooner or later you will realize that it will be best to be mine."

This was getting annoying. "How do you know it will cause trouble? Being with Usami-san has never been trouble? At any rate I should worry about causing trouble for Usagi-san. You don't get to decide what is best for me." I did not wait for him to reply as I stepped out. Usagi was not looking this way, giving me a chance to catch my breath.

"Usagi, let's go see the penguins." I walked over to him.

"Yeah," I could not see his face but he did not sound happy. Don't tell me he saw Usagi-ani?

The rest of the aquarium went by alright. Usagi seemed deep in thought most of the time, still laughing at me but it was quiet. We ended up on the Ferris wheel at an amusement park near the aquarium. It was pretty to see the city lights now that the sun was going down.

"The lights are so pretty." I smiled, looking down at the city. We were almost to the top. Usagi still has not said anything since the aquarium. "Usagi, are you okay? Are you not having fun?"

He shook his head, "you did well. You planned a good date."

"But you don't seem happy."

He sighed, "Misaki, I am scared." Whoa, I did not expect that. "I am scared I cannot protect you or the baby from my family."

What? Where did this come from? "Usagi…"

"I understand it is not possible to keep my family away from our child, but, I am scared you will find out more about me that will scare you off."

"Usagi? Why would you be worried?"

"I don't want you to leave me. I already make you do things that you hate."

"It's not like that…" Man, how did we get on this subject?

His whole face was caked in sadness as he eyed my stomach. "Because of me, you're whole life is forever changed. Many people will have an opinion, good and bad, and who knows how Takahiro will handle this. I put this burden on you."

Damn. I never thought he felt that way. It was a big change, for both of us. He forgets what this could do for him. A famous writer knocking up someone 10 years younger. How would this affect his work? His status in his family? His friendship with my brother? I know this would change everything, but I still backed out of the abortion. I never even wanted to get one.

So what could I tell him? To ease his worries. "Usagi, please don't worry. If I really hated everything, I would have left a long time ago."

"Misaki.."

"Usagi, I love you." There is was. Out in the open. His eyes popped open, almost comically, and he froze in his seat. I stood up to sit next to him. "You always worry about the wrong things. We need to build up our mental thoughts for when the baby is here. That is when things are definitely going to get worse. Stop thinking worthless thoughts."

"They aren't worthless." I could not look at him as he grabbed my hand. I could feel his warmth.

The date was supposed to end at home but Usagi decided to take us to a hotel, not as extravagant as before but still had one of the most expensive rooms. He dragged me into the shower, clothes still on. "Usagi." He kissed me, his cold lips contrasted with the warm water.

"I love you." He went down to his knees. "I am going to love you and this child so long as I shall live."

I could not speak, what could I say to such confession? I knelt down with him to resume our kissing. I woke up the next morning, shivering when the air conditioning hit my naked back. I opened my eyes to see Usagi not there but instead a note saying he went to go get smokes.

Yesterday felt like a dream. I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID 'I LOVE YOU' WITH A STRAIGHT FACE! God, so embarrassing.

But, it did make Usagi happy. I love when he smiles.

"Usagi?" I called, walking into the living room of the hotel. I guess I can let this spending slide for now. I saw some papers on the table. His story? Aikawa will be happy. I wonder what he wrote. I picked up one page.

"_Misaki, say it again," Usagi whispered into the girl's ear. She whimpered, the ferris wheel swayed as it moved up._

"_Akihiko, others could see us."_

"_Then let them see your erotic face as I enter you. Now, say it." He lined his dick to Misaki's opening, teasing her entrance._

_Tears of pleasure ran down her eyes. "Akihiko, I love you, I love you, please ram me with your cock."_

_Akihiko smirked, "with pleasure." Misaki cried out as Akihiko slammed into the tight space._

"I'm back."

I turned, shaking with anger "Great lord Usagi. What the fuck is this?!"

He looked untroubled. "I was on quite the roll. It basically wrote itself."

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTHER STORY?"

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to write something else wasn't I." FUCKING WORTHLESS RABBIT!

My phone rang. "MISAKI? DID SENSEI FINISH HIS WORK?"

"What do they have for room service?"

"GET BACK HERE USAGI!"

This is the last time I help him.

* * *

I'm back! So, as I said before, this story is going to mainly be focused on Misaki and Akihiko (and their coming baby).

I hope you enjoy my new story!

Next up:

Misaki meets another member of the Usami family


	2. Chapter 2

I am bored. Usagi was working, a sudden work assignment to write for a newspaper. Hidori was in school, taking summer classes. I found out the idiot was a part time student so she could have more time to spy on me. After a very loud discussion I forced her to catch up with summer school.

I had just got off the phone with nii chan. He wanted Usagi and I to have dinner with him. I came up with an excuse about me getting another job. I was afraid he would somehow figure out about the pregnancy. The morning sickness was not as frequent now that I was into the ninth week but my boobs were starting to feel more sensitive. I could not leave bed yesterday morning once Usagi discovered the hardened nipples. Jerk.

Damn June heat. I needed another glass of cold water. And then take a sixth trip to the bathroom. Being pregnant sucks.

The T.V. was on for background noise, the news talking about a cafe being robbed somewhere in Kawagoe. The burglar was caught right away. Now they were talking about some new wedding chapel.

_"Coming next, a look at a new chapel, Summer Love, opening next week. It has been sponsored by Usami Corporation."_ Oh, that's Usagi's family business. I don't really know what exactly is the business (thanks to a certain rabbit). Oh hey, it's Usagi-chichi. _"Are you excited for the chapel to be opening? Is it your son, Usami Haruhiko-sama, that will be getting married?"_ Huh?

_"I am very proud for the new development."_

Wait, did they say Usagi-ani is getting married? So he will no longer come after me? BANZAI! I don't have to deal with him! Woo-hoo! Someone rang the doorbell. "Coming!"

Who could be here now? I had just unlocked the door when it pushed open, making me fall to the ground. "COUSIN AKIHIKO!"

Ouch, my butt. And my hands sting from catching my fall. I looked up to the ass. It was a girl, a pretty girl, with long black hair. She was wearing a purple kimono and carrying a large suitcase. She looked down and her eyes were cold. "Who are you?"

"Kaoruko? What are yo-MISAKI!" I was picked up from behind. Usagi was looked down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What do you want Kaoruko?" He growled to the girl.

She growled back, "we need to talk cousin!" Cousin? Usagi's cousin?

"Here you go." I set down some tea for her. The two sat on opposite couches. I guess Kaoruko was the girl that Usagi-ani was supposed to marry. "They did not ask me about it!"

"How is that my problem?"

"All you have to do is marry me!"

"As if."

"It is not like you have a girlfriend!"

"Says you but I have Misaki!" WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT?

"Ha ha ha, funny joke sensei!' I turned away from her. "Why would you just announce it?"

"This girl?" I looked back at Kaoruko. She was inspecting me. "What is your name?"

"Takahashi Misaki."

"Do you work?"

"I am a student right now."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

What's with the questions. "I like to read manga or cook."

"And you are dating my cousin?"

"...Yes."

"But she is so plain."

PLAIN?

"Say what you want but her ordinary self is what makes her adorable."

"I AM SORRY FOR BEING PLAIN!" I am done with this family. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Misaki." Usagi's eyes were so intense. He shifted to my stomach and back up. "Calm." Translated: chill out before you give the child a heart attack. I sighed, heading to the kitchen to get another glass of water. "And you Kaoruko, go home."

"How mean! I won't get married!"

"Why not stay here, at least until this gets sorted out." Damn me and my need to help others. But she looked close to crying.

"No" Usagi answered immediately.

"Look cousin!" Kaoruko pulled out a stuffed bear that I swear was shining. "A limited time stuffed animal made with silk stitching from Nagasaki. Only three in the world!"

"Please make yourself home." You stupid simpleton.

"You need to cut back on the bears." I looked around Usagi's bear room, trying to find a place. Not that I wanted to let go. This bear was so soft! Usagi moved on bear off the shelf to line it up with the others on the floor. He reached for his new bear. _Goodbye comfort. _I might have to steal it later.

"I will deal with this situation. Leave it my father to set up some stupid marriage arrangement."

Arranged marriages. They sound so ancient. "Um, Usagi, if you and Kaoruko are cousins, isn't that incest if she marries Haruhiko."

He shook his head. "Kaoruko is my cousin on my mother's side. She and Haruhiko are not related by blood." How the hell does that work? Well, Tanaka did say something about Usagi and Haruhiko were half brothers. "Stay out of it."

"Calm down, why would I get in the middle of this?"

"Because it's you."

"Damn Usagi, don't you have any trust in me?"

That question must have shocked him. He froze. 'I do trust you."

"Good, then don't worry about me." I turned to leave but he had pulled me back in his arms to kiss me. "Usagi, your cousin is downstairs."

"It is not just you I am worried about."

"I know."

The next day Usagi went out to get cigarettes. He was going to have to cut down on those once the baby got here. I was bored again so I decided to make cookies. I heard a door close and looked up to see Kaoruko walking over with caution. Her stride was slow and she was looking over the room with a frown. "Where is my cousin?"

"He went to the store, he should be back soon." I put the cookies in the oven. "Would you like something to drink? We have tea, water, or milk."

"Milk please." I poured a glass and handed it to her. "No one cares about what I want to do."

She looked younger when she was pouting. She was supposed to be my age. "I am sure that is not true."

She scoffed. "How would someone as plain as you know?!" Again with the plain! "No one has ever cared about my dreams. I am sure Uncle Usami is pushing this marriage. Arranged marriage? So outdated? What are we, 300 years in the past? And they tricked me! I came rushing home because I was told my father was in a car accident and instead I am told to wed Haruhiko?! That guy has no class! He is so emotionless! I don't want to marry someone like that. But no one wants to hear my opinion!"

Rich people problems. "Well then, what do you want?"

She stopped ranting to look down at the cup of milk. "I...I want to be a pastry chef."

"Pastry chef?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!"

"Whoa I wasn't going to! I think it's great. I bake as a hobby, if you want to try one of my sugar cookies. And my and my best friend made this awesome cake two weeks ago. I think I have a picture." I ran to grab my phone. I was rather proud of this cake. It was my first try and it turned out perfect. I was just happy to have taken the picture before Hidori tripped and it fell on Shinobu. I think they still aren't talking.

I held the phone to her when our fingers touch. She jumped away, pulling my phone with her. "Watch it!"

"Sorry."

She looked at the cake. "You made this?"

"Well, my best friend helped but she was more eating."

"Best friend?"

I reached over, careful not to touch her, to switch to another picture Hidori took of us. "Her name is Shiima Hidori. She likes to cook but she cannot boil water to save her life."

"I never had a best friend. My parents were always sending me to different schools and different places to make a friend."

Aw, that is sad. "Well, you cannot pick just anyone to be your friend. Friends are people you can trust and have fun with. I am sure you will find a best friend." The timer went off. "Want a cookie?"

"Uh, yes." She took a bite out of one of the cookies and I actually saw her smile. It was good I must say. The doorbell rang. "Who is that?"

I went over to the monitor. "Hello."

"USAGI-ANI! "One second!" I turned it on mute and turned to Kaoruko. "Haruhiko is here."

"Don't let him know I am here!"

Think, think, what do I do? "Look, if sensei comes back tell him I will be back in three hours." "Misa-" "Three hours." I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door.

So that is how I found myself in a car with Haruhiko. "My father tasked me with finding Kaoruko."

"She can't be far." I could imagine Usagi saying I told you so. It is not like I want to be in these situations. The Usagi family drags me in it!

Haruhiko sighed, "there is nothing to worry about. I have no intention of marrying Kaoruko."

"Really?"

"Yes, why would I marry someone when I am in love with you." Please stop joking. "It was just something my father set up mostly as a stunt for his business. It was all against his wishes."

"Did you tell him you did not want to do it?"

He shook his head, "my father has high expectations for me. The whole family. Working in that company, I always strive to gain approval from everyone. Akihiko was always lucky, as the prodigal child. Everything came so easy for him. It was an uproar when he turned his back on the family business. The burden was then put on me."

Again. Rich people problems. It was such a different world, the difficulties they had to face. Even Haruhiko, bound by his family's life, has to put his own life on hold. That was not fair. Is not that why Usagi left? "What did you want to do?"

Haruhiko looked at me for a moment when the light turned red. "I want to be an architect."

"Architect?"

"I know it is stupid." "No, not at all. You said you worked on that aquarium right? It was so beautiful!"

"I am glad." Huh, holy crap, he's smiling! "I really do love you."

"We are not talking about that."

His phone began to ring. I started to look out the window. We were quite far from home now. "Misaki, I am afraid my father called me into the office."

"That's okay, you can just drop me off here." Last I needed is for him to run into Usagi. He pulled over on one of the streets. "Tell Kaoruko she can return home. I will settle things."

"Okay."

"And also, thank you, I will take your words into account." I waved as he drove off. I guess Haruhiko was not so bad. If he stopped with this whole in love with me thing then maybe we could get along. Great, I did not think to bring any of my stuff with me. No cellphone. No cash. No train pass. Damn me and my lack of thinking before acting. I recognized the area I was in. A good 40 minute walk. Sorry baby, mommy's going to work out now.

"Takakashi?" USAGI-CHICHI!?

He stood with a smile, carrying a large bag. "What a coincidence." Why is he here? Did not Haruhiko get a call from him to go to work?

"Uh yeah, thank you again for the bear statue."

"I am glad you liked it. This is perfect, I snuck out of a meeting to buy some new ornaments I found. I thought you would like one." He pulled out a stuffed bear on a key chain. I held out my hand to take it. "Thank you."

He pulled out another one. "This one is for Akihiko." One more came out. "And this is for Kaoruko." Oh shit. "I know she is staying with you and my son right now."

"Um, Usami-sama…" "And I saw you with my other son right now? Seems you found a way to plant yourself in the middle of this family." Not on purpose! "You seem like a sweet girl Misaki, you would make a cute bride, but you have no standings, no footing in the business world, basically an ordinary girl."

Did he really say that? "Um, why are you telling me this?"

"It is nothing personal Misaki, I do like you, but I am not an idiot. Your presence in Akihiko's life is troubling for my family's business. We lack the ability to move forward. Our world's are different. It would be best if you terminated this relationship you have with my son."

He wanted me to break up with Usagi? "I won't make you decide now but I will need you to make your decision soon. Let's talk about bears next time we meet." He left me standing there, the key chains in my hands. Usagi's father does not accept me. He does not approve of me.

Me and Usagi are wrong for each other? Does that mean, our child is wrong? _Usagi. I want Usagi._

I took a huge breath as I made it back to the penthouse. It was a bad idea to run. I walked inside and right into Usagi's arms. "Usagi?!"

"Misaki!" He examined my body. "Why are you sweating? Were you running? You need to lie down."

"What are you doing here?" I mean it was his place but he looked ready to go out.

"Three hours. I waited three hours." Damn, has it been three hours? "I trusted you. So I waited three hours."

Our conversation yesterday popped in my mind, along with what Usagi-chichi told me now. It was bittersweet. Usagi and I have gotten this far, went through a lot already for being together for a year, and now we were being told we do not belong together. It was not the first, Isaka made me aware of it before, but now was different. There was something here that binds us. Unless, Usagi leaves…

"Misaki? What is wrong? What did he do?"

"Nothing! You did great, thank you for trusting me." I cannot let Usagi know what Usagi-chichi said to me. I put on my best smile. "Come on, I am getting hungry."

"Misaki." I did not want him to worry.

"Let's go Usagi." I will not make Usagi worry about me or this child. Everything will be fine.

I hope.

* * *

Thank you all who have stuck with me and this story!

To answer your question (Shiranai Atsune), I am following the timeline of the anime but I will deviate from events because obviously Misaki cannot keep the pregnancy a secret forever

Coming up next:

Trip to the Hot Springs

* * *

I thought I was done with morning sickness! This sucks! "Do you want water?" Usagi leaned against the counter, smoking his cigarette.

"I want this to end."

"The doctor said they should go away going into your third month."

"I hope." Another wave of nausea had me hugging the toilet.

"That's disgusting." I turned to see Kaoruko walking in. "Food poisoning?"

"Something like that." When I was deemed safe they left so I could brush my teeth. Usagi gave me some water when I entered the living room. "Ok?"

"Yeah." I turned to Kaoruko, only to turn away at her eyes, looking at me with suspicion. Oh I hope she does not figure it out.

She opened her mouth but Usagi beat her to it. "Kaoruko, I just got a call that the engagement is off. Go home."

"How rude! Am I that much of a nuisance?"

"Extremely."

"Why you…" "Calm down you two."

"Just leave."

"I won't leave. I have business with Misaki." Me? She stood up and I was surprised to see a blush on her face as she stood by me. "That cake you made, I want to make it...with you."

"Oh, sure, but it is hard."

"I CAN DO IT!" Ouch, do not need to yell.

"Okay, Hidori wanted to come over but she won't be much help."

Kaoruko growled, folding her arms. "I could care less about anyone else. BUT DO NOT GET COCKY, I JUST WANT TO DO SOMETHING WITH MY BEST FRIEND." She stomped off towards the kitchen.

What did she say? Best friend? "Does she mean me?"

Usagi sighed with frustration, "Exactly what I was afraid of. Kaoruko and I have the same taste in people to spend time with. I was afraid she might hit on you but now its worse if she considers you a best friend."

But, it was kind of flattering. Though she might have to fight Hidori. "It is fine, that means she accepts me." She accepts me. Someone from Usagi's family accepts me.

Usagi surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. "Usagi?!" I turned to see Kaoruko looking in the refrigerator.

"You should only worry about my approval. And you have it already."

I could never prepare myself the times he says such sappiest things. "I know."

"MISAKI! HURRY UP!"

"Hurry, so she can go home." I chuckled, getting up as the doorbell rang. Let the fun begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy, I am in trouble. Well, I personally don't think I did anything wrong, but Usagi is looking at me like I am about to tell him I robbed a bank and stuffed each Suzuki with the cash. "So?"

"Shut up."

The problem was three little rectangular sheets of paper lying on the coffee table. Gifts I guess you could call them, for the start of Summer.

1\. A weekend trip to a wood carving event

2\. A weekend trip to a hot springs

3\. A weekend trip to an island resort

Usagi scowled when my hand twitches. How was I supposed to know his brother and father would send me these vouchers at the same time Usagi presented his own voucher. He is the one who laid them out and now wants me to choose. So childish.

I will admit the island resort did look interesting. That was a shame to go to waste. I reached for it, wanting to read when it expires, when Usagi slammed his foot on the table. "SHIT! Give me a heart attack!"

He did not reply. Such a child. I reached for the hot springs. "Of course I would pick this."

His sour glare was gone, replaced by a large smile. "Perfect, I will call the resort." Did I mention he was a child? As he went to the phone I left to go check the mail. "Usagi, you got mail." There usually was only mail for him.

He grabbed the stack, opening them up one by on as we spoke. "We are leaving this weekend."

"And if I had work?" He glanced up at me, already catching my bluff. "Fine." I noticed him reading one piece of mail a little longer. "Something important?"

"Nothing. A family gathering to discuss inheritance. One of the chairmen had died."

"I'm sorry."

"Not someone I was close to."

"So are you going to go?"

He shook his head. "Why would I take money from people I don't care for?"

I mean I get it…but money… "It's a family gathering. You should at least go make an appearance."

"But it's the day we are supposed to leave for the hot springs."

"So we can go after. It will be fine Usagi." He let out a large sigh of frustration, reaching for a cigarette. The weekend came quick and now I was hiding out in Usagi's car. The house still looked as extravagant as last time. Many people were walking around in suits and formal kimonos. Hey, there's Kaoruko. Even though Usagi had tinted windows I still was nervous for anyone to see me so I ducked down, pretending the gray hat Hidori gave me made me invisible. A knock on the window proved me wrong.

Usagi-chichi?! "I thought that was you." He greeted me with a rather huge smile. "How are you?"

Strange, considering this was the same man who said I was a problem. "I am doing well. Thank you for the voucher."

"Good you got it. I was afraid my son would tear it up. I got it as a present but I have a business meeting in Osaka. So annoying. Are you able to use them?"

Aw man I felt guilty. "I'm sorry but Us-Usami and I made plans to go to a hot springs resort."

"The new one outside Asami?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I heard that is growing popular fast. Hot springs are fun, it has been awhile since I have been to one." He leaned away from the car. "Well, no harm, I hope you have a good time. I best be getting in."

"Uh yes, goodbye then."

"Until next time." I watched him walk into the house. That was weird. I do not get the split personalities rich people seem to have. He calls me a problem but gets me gifts.

I jumped as the car door slammed shut. Usagi 's eyes were narrowed. "Usagi?" He sped off very fast. "What's wrong?" I threw on my seat belt.

"Bad news. I forgot to finish my manuscript."

WWWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT?

His phone rang. "WHERE IS MY MANU…" Oh god.

My phone rang. "MISAKI, STOP HIM! WE NEED THAT MANUSCRIPT!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

"Calm down. Just be lucky I thought to bring my computer. I can work on it when we get there and email her."

"It would have been better if you finished before! Sheesh Usagi." So much for a peaceful weekend. I texted an apology to Aikawa along with his plans.

"I was excited to go on a trip with you." He grabbed my hand to kiss it.

Not this time. "You better finish it." He did not answer. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"Awful. I turned down their offer."

"Which was?"

"1.3 billion yen."

1.3 BILLION YEN! "WHY WOULD YOU TURN DOWN SO MUCH MONEY?!"

"I don't need their money. I will make my own." Yeah, but, our child would have been set for life. "I will not take their money to support our child. I _will _provide everything for all three of us."

"I can help."

"You won't have to."

"I can't just live off of you."

He rolled his eyes. "You are not living off of me. You will take care of the home and take care of our child. It will be my job to take care of the finances."

"Hey, you are helping too. I am not going to be left on my own caring for your child. You may make more money but do not think that will get you off the hook with your presence."

We were at a stop light, allowing him to turn to look at me. His eyes were wide. "I never thought of that." He looked back as it turned green. "I am nervous if I will even be a good father. I really could not take care of myself. Properly, without you. I do admit, I am sort of relying on you to show me."

"I don't know how to take care of someone either Usagi. We just have to love and look out for them. Nii-chan took care of me at just 18. We did struggle and butt heads but I think it is just important to let the child know that no matter what, we love them."

"I love you Misaki. Let's make a perfect family."

"Yeah."

It was a quick trip and the hot springs looked amazing. Usagi had to pull me away from the large fountain right before you walk into the lobby. A nice, gold color light lit the lobby. It smelled of lavender. "May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Checking in. Usami Akihiko."

A short pause. "I see you Usami-sama. Private villa." Private villa? Usagi paid and she handed us a key. "Just follow the cobble stone to cabin 5. I hope you enjoy your time." We did not have much luggage. One suitcase to fit both our stuff. "Private villa?"

"We have our own private bath." I wanted to scold about money but the private bath did sound awesome. It was a single room, tatami mat flooring. When we walked in there was a small table with two pillows on each side. In the middle were sliding screen doors that divided the one room into two. To the opposite from the entrance was an opening to the private bath. Oh yes, I took pictures. This was my first time going to such a place.

"Calm down." Usagi took the phone from me. "No electronics."

"The hell? _You _have a manuscript to finish so get out the laptop and finish it!" He mumbled under his breath, something about I remembered. He sat down at the small table and began to work. I went into the bathroom, stripping down and putting on the yukata they provided. Such a cool experience.

"Usagi, I am going to look at the main bath."

"Why?"

"I think it would be cool."

He looked reluctant. "Misaki, did you know pregnancy complications can happen from raised body temperature. I think we should go somewhere else."

"What? How do you know that?" He turned his computer and I saw a website that was explaining complications and even miscarriages from high body temperature. "You are supposed to be doing your work."

"This is serious. If I had known I would not have brought you here. We should check out at once."

"We can't! You just spent all of this money on this place. Don't let this go to waste."

"But the baby…" "I won't be in it for long." I looked back at the website. "It says ten minutes is good. I will walk around, sit down for maybe a couple of minutes, and come back, okay?" He did not look convinced. "I won't let anything happen to the baby."

He sighed, rubbing my stomach. "Please, don't be long."

I kissed the top of his head, a reward. "Good. Now finish your work." I walked out down the bamboo path. I guess there was still a lot I did not know about babies and pregnancies. I did not have any experience before and was never around pregnant women. Shinobu nearly scared me to death when she hit a piece of sushi out of my hand, saying her sister told her that fish was bad. I need to do my own research.

The scenery was beautiful, bamboo sticks scattered around the cobblestone, streams of water were on the sides. When I got to the big bath there were many women talking among themselves or washing their bodies. I took off my yukata, washed, and took a dip in the bath. It felt amazing! There was something in the water to give it a silky feeling.

Just like I promised I did not stay full submerged in the water for long, one minute at most, but did stay a moment longer to soak my feet.

"How far along are you?" I turned as a group of middle age women began to circle me.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pregnancy? How far along? I know you are expecting, a gift of mine."

"You say everything you got is a gift Noriko."

"Hush."

"Um, a little over nine weeks."

"So young. I remember when my son was still inside. By the time I was six months in I was here every day. That boy hurt every part of my body."

"Oh yes, especially the feet, my daughter was seven pounds coming out! Try walking with all that weight all day every day!"

The women began talking over each other as they told me different stories about their pregnancy. Some even began to give me tips. Some were smart, massage your feet every night. Some were okay, eat many lemons if you want a girl. Weird.

I was not keeping track of time but they were and they helped me out of the bath, washing my back, and wishing me good luck. I was glad to have gone. The fresh air outside was nice. I had my eyes closed so I did not notice the person in front of me, bumping into their arm. "Oh, excuse me." I looked, forgetting how to breathe.

USAGI-CHICHI?!

"Oh Misaki, perfect timing. I thought about finding you." This big ass place and he so happens to just 'find me.' I thought he had a business meeting! "Talking to you made me want to come myself so I was able to convince the board to have our meeting here." You can do that?

"Uh, that's great. The baths were so relaxing."

"I just came from the men's section. I have to agree, especially with toys." He pulled out a small rubber duck. I wonder if he had a room filled with them. "I was looking for you and this is perfect, I was afraid my son would keep us apart."

Uh oh. "You want to talk with me?"

"Yes, shall we go somewhere to sit?"

The hotel had a small lounge area, second lobby. I saw a pool through the glass windows. We sat at one of the many couches, Usagi-chichi waved to a waitress to get him a coffee. I declined when he offered me something. "I don't want to keep you. Akihiko will cause a scene if he has to come look for you."

I wanted to disagree but we both know it was true. "Usagi tends to be childish."

"Usagi? What a cute nickname. Can you tell me more about him?"

"Um," What do I say. "He works a lot. Even though he misses his deadline. He cannot clean or cook to save his life but sometimes he does try."

"Does he still like those bears?"

"He has a whole room dedicated to them." He laughed.

"He was always a child at heart."

"I agree."

"And how did you two meet?"

"He is my brother's best friend and was my tutor. When my brother transferred jobs, he let me stay at his place so I could go to college."

"I am surprised. Akihiko does not allow anyone in his personal space. But I guess it makes sense to let his girlfriend stay there."

It sounded bad when he said it. "I uh…"

"I'm not an idiot, I told you before I could see it. I am surprised to see Akihiko chose someone as young as you. How long have you been together?"

"Over a year."

"So long." It got quiet as he began to think. About what was a mystery. "You do seem like a nice girl Misaki but I worry about Akihiko's well-being. He may act proud but he is emotionally fragile. He does not know what to do with his emotions and act out in dramatic ways. You are young, with no family money, I am certain that once this relationship comes out, the more people will come into your life, intending to do harm."

"I understand but…" "Youngsters easily change their decisions. You can change your mind in an instant, and you have every right to. Once Akihiko's makes a decision he sticks with it until the end. You see where the two mindsets clash? And what would a fresh in college student want with a 30 year old man? Unless money is involved."

"It's not like that…" "Please do not take this the wrong way. I have a son and a wealth to look out for. You are sweet, but I do not see any reason for you two to be together, without underlying reasons."

I understood that. Our relationship is out of the normal, I can see why people would call me a gold digger. But don't I have the chance to stand up for myself? _I _know I do not stay with Usagi for that.

"Oh, it's you sweetie!" I looked up to see an elderly woman and a younger woman. I recognized the woman as one of the women from the bath. "Good I caught you. I just remembered something else to tell you."

Oh no. "Um, is it possible to talk later."

"Mom, she seems to be in a meeting." The woman tried to help.

"Oh hush Kimi." She looked to Usagi-chichi. "Oh, are you her father?"

"No.." "I am her boyfriend's father."

"You must be so excited. When my daughter got pregnant I bought so many girl outfits. And then she had a son, that poor boy, and my wallet." Her laugh echoed the room but I could barely hear it. I could not look at Usagi-chichi's face.

"I apologize. My mother loves babies, especially after my husband and I told her we were only having one child."

"I want more grandchildren!"

"No no it's alright." Please just get her out of here.

"Okay mom let's go."

"Good luck sweetie!" I felt the sweat falling from my face. Usagi-chichi had said he was not an idiot, and only an idiot would not pick out the topic of the conversation. "Um… she talks a lot." I tried to laugh. He did not say anything, forcing me to turn his way. I could see Usagi in him. The shock on his face mirrored to how Usagi looked in the car. Especially the nose, the way it wiggles slightly.

"Takahashi…"

"I think Usagi is looking for me, please excuse me!" I jumped up, bowed, and ran away. What else could I do? I did not want to talk to Usagi-chichi about this, not so early! And not by myself! USAGI!

"Usagi." I pulled open the door but had to grab the frames. The room started to spin and it was getting hard to breath.

"Misaki?" I heard him but I could not see him. "Misaki!"

I woke up wrapped in a futon. A cold rag on my head. "Usagi?" I moved to sit up but hands from behind pulled me back down.

"Stay down." I looked up at Usagi.

"What happened?"

"I told you those baths were a bad idea! You scared me to death when you almost passed out at the door!"

'I'm sorry."

Usagi let out a puff of air. "Just rest. I am going to go get some smokes and something for you to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No." Last I felt was his lips on cheeks.

When I woke up again I was alone. "Usagi?" No reply. I sat up, taking the rag off. I wonder how long he has been gone? I checked the time, it was pretty late. Maybe he got held up with something? I know he would scold me for not resting and moving around too soon, but I am not someone who stays down. So I got up and left to go find him.

The hotel had a mini market (all of this in one resort!) that I figured he went to. I did not see him. Leaving, I noticed a small sitting area next the market in booth style. Oh, there he is...USAGI-CHICHI! I ducked down into a booth.

Why was Usagi and Usagi-chichi together? I snuck over to the booth opposite of theirs, thankful for the tall plants that divided us. "You look good. Congratulations on your recent award. I would have sent you a gift sooner but I was away business."

"It would not mean anything."

"How are you?"

"The same as before." Sheesh, Usagi could pretend to be happy to talk to his own father. He was using the tone I have heard in his meetings, bored and uninterested. "I did not come to have a conversation, but I will tell you, leave Misaki alone." How does he know?

"Is it not a parent's duty to get to know those my child allow's in their life?"

"Not when the parent is doing unnecessary things."

I heard someone sigh, "what can I say? She just seems so innocent and young."

"She has nothing to do with you."

"But you do. I am still your father. As a child, if you ever lost something you were twice as hurt about it. You would shut yourself away from the world."

"I was a child."

"But it's still the same now."

Another sigh. "What have you been doing to Misaki?"

"I met up with Takahashi a few times. She's normal. Not that there is anything wrong with being normal but it is concerning with your different values. And let's not talk about the age gap."

"Let's not."

My hand moved to my stomach. "You need to understand Akihiko, reality is a lot harsher than it looks and if you continue this then situations will get worse. I would have stayed back if this was merely you playing around, but if things get serious, you need to wake up."

I could understand from a parent's point of view, but that's not it. That is not what Usagi is thinking, right?

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Akihiko, you and Takahashi should not be together." How dare he decide?!

"Misaki?" Oh shit, I stood up. I looked at the two, shock probably on all of our faces. Well, no point turning back.

"My Takahashi, what a surprise." His condescending attitude was pissing me off.

"Who are you to tell me my feelings?" I walked around to stand in front of them. "I know there are many things I lack compared to Usagi-san but I just know I have to try harder. I am not a parent so I can't understand your feelings but I do not have any desire to do anything with half-assed feelings."

"And until when will you continue to make an effort?"

Until when? His usual smile was gone; his eyes were narrowed, cold. He really was Usagi's father.

"Hey, do not have a conversation without me." We both turned to Usagi. "Have you read any of my new books?"

"Of course, I read every book you publish."

"Have you noticed anything different?"

He did not reply.

"People used to say my books had a cold feeling. Lately though, it has been noticed that my writing has been gentler, happier. That is because of this girl." Usagi grabbed my arm to pull me closer to him. His eyes equally cold. "She is my everything. That is all that is left. Let's go Misaki."

"Um, Usagi?" He stood up, never letting go of my arm.

"Takahashi." I stopped walking to turn back to Usagi-chichi. "What that woman said before? Can I make my own guess what she meant?" Our previous conversation came up, my hand back on my stomach. Neither Usami missed it. "I see."

Usagi did not say anything as we kept walking. He still did not say anything until we got back to our place. I yelped when he suddenly picked me up to lay me back on the futon. "Usagi."

"You are keeping things from me."

"What?" He hovered over me. His legs and arms trapped my body under him. His face so close to mine so I could see the frustration.

"You met with my father more than I thought. I knew something was up when I saw him. Is he the reason you passed out?"

"I don't kno…" "MISAKI." I froze when he raised his voice. "Please talk to me. You always try to bear the burden on your shoulders. If we have to be a team for this child then we have to talk to each other. You don't want to make people worry but by not saying anything you worry me more. Please Misaki."

I already knew my horrible habit of trying to solve everything. In a weird way it made me feel better, thinking I was doing this so no one else gets hurt. Maybe I was wrong. "I ran into him during the incident with Kaoruko. Usagi-chichi spoke to me and told me I was a problem. I also saw him after the bath and he said that I should not stay if I was only with you for other reasons. I think he is worried about me hurting you or what our relationship will do for your career. I want to help fix that, but we are also having a baby so everything will get worse. I just….don't know what to do, to prove that I am not by your side, that I am not trying to take your money, that I…"

"Is that all?" He sighed with frustration. "Such an idiotic girl."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDI…" He kissed me to shut me up.

"Listen Misaki, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, I am not letting you go. I already promised I will protect you and our child from anyone." He kissed me again before I could say anything. I felt a hand on my sash, untying my yukata.

"Wait, Usagi…" I cried out as he took opened my yukata but did not take it off. He started to kiss my neck. "Usagi."

"Fall in love with me more." He moved down further, kissing my stomach. A hand was pulling off my underwear. "Fall ten-twenty times more so you will never think about leaving my side."

How could I ever leave his side? I wanted to do everything, to stay by his side.

"Thank you." Was all I could say as he thrusted in me. Usagi held such kindness, he could always make me feel better. Feel his love.

I let out a large breath as I came. Usagi following right after. He did not pull out and we laid there for a moment to catch our breath. He did finally pull out, scooping me up in his arms. "Let's clean up." He moved to the outside bath."

"That's not what it's used for." I did not have a lot of strength to fight him. The hot water felt soothing. "Misaki," I was half-asleep as his hands rubbed circular motions on my shoulders. "What my father said at the end, what did he mean?"

I had to think hard, "a woman from the bath, knew I was pregnant. She started talking about the pregnancy, in front of your father."

Usagi went silent for a moment. I faintly remember his arms tightening around me as he whispered in my ear, "I will protect you."

* * *

Spoiler alert: I am going to be diving away from the original story

Coming up next on COH:

Deja vu with Hidori along for the ride

* * *

"Misaki, I will finish checking out you can go wait in the car."

"Okay." I left him at the desk to head for the car. Even though we were at a hot springs I did not feel so relaxed. Definitely Usagi's fault. Though I was somewhat at ease. I know we had a lot of challenges but talking to Usagi really helped me. maybe I should try to talk to him about stuff, considering we do have our child to raise.

I watched Usagi rush to the car. "Bad news." He quickly put on his seat belt and started the car.

"Usagi?" What was wrong? Did Usagi-chichi do something?

"I was completely focused on you, that I did not finish my manuscript."

WWWWWWHHHAAATTTTT?!

The phone rang. "WHERE IS MY MANU..." Oh shit.

My phone rang. "MY MANUSCRIPT!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY."

"You know, I am feeling some eel. Let's head to Hamamatsu."

"SHITTY AUTHOR!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"It is all Misaki's fault."

"DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!"

Kind and loving my ass!


	4. Chapter 4

I exited the station, looking around. "Misaki!" I could not turn as Hidori hugged me from behind. "It is so good to see you."

"It has been a week."

"How was your trip?"

"...Okay..."

"Uh oh. Tell Hidori all about it." She linked arms and dragged me down the street. We were meeting Shinobu and Hiromi at the cafe and then we would go to the mall. Her sister was already six month and they found out she was having a girl. Their parents had planned a baby shower in two weeks so Shinobu wanted us to help pick out some gifts for the shower. She was complaining about her boyfriend did not want to go because "an old man and a young girl going shopping for baby clothes is calling for disaster."

Just reminded me that I wonder if Usagi and I were going to go shopping together. Would it seem strange with the two of us together?

"I would listen to sensei on this one. It is not your father so you should not have to stress about what he says."

"I know...but...that is still going to be my child's grandfather."

"Oh Misaki, your loving nature is adorable."

"Shut up Hidori I'm being serious."

"So am I." She stopped us right before we crossed the street. She grabbed my arms. "Misaki, you can't make everyone happy. You will fail more than you succeed. I know how you feel about family but right now sensei and this child is your family. You got to put them first."

Huh, I never thought of it like that. This child, and Usagi, were my family. But I still did not want to bring this child in with a divided family. I want them to know everyone. You never know when you will lose them. "I know...just…"

Hidori rolled her eyes. "Between your willingness to please and sensei's willingness to give, this kid is going to be one spoiled brat."

"No they won't!"

She laughed, "yes they will." I had no argument. If the child was a girl then I could see Usagi giving her the world.

"Good afternoon." Another voice joined us. USAGI-CHICHI?! "It is great to see you again Takahashi."

"Um, y-yes, how are you?" Why the fuck am I seeing him?

"It's Mr. I-can't-ride-a-subway-on-my-own." Not the time for jokes Hidori!

Usagi-chichi laughed. "Yes, I am still in your debt, Shiima." I don't remember him getting her name. The look on her face she was probably thinking the same thing.

"What are you doing around here?"

"I wanted to know how you were, it has been a few days since we last saw each other. I tried my son's place but no one answered. So I thought to check near this cafe. You work there right Shiima?"

"Um yeah, kind of creepy you know that."

"Hidori!"

"It is!" I know it is but I have learned not to question what rich people do. "I do not mean to be strange. I just want to get to know the girl carrying the next generation for the Usami clan."

We both went silent. My hand went to my stomach and Hidori took a step in front of me. I had a feeling he knew but it was reality when he said it. "Um...Usami-sama…"

"I wish to speak with you Takahashi, if you have the time." A black car drove up next to us.

"You are not kidnapping her! Not like your psycho son in the glasses!"

"Hidori!"

Usagi-chichi's eyes went wide with shock. I guess he did not know about that. "Just what are you doing to my sons?" I had no answer. "I hope not to look at this as a kidnapping, but if you won't come with me..."

"Hey!" Hidori yelped when a large man grabbed her arms and pushed her in the car. She tried to get out but he had closed the door. She started banging on the window.

"Hidori!" I looked at Usagi-chichi, standing there with a smile. This was crazy! Doesn't he know there are witnesses? "Shall we?" He opened the passenger door.

"MISAKI RUN!" Hidori cried. I wanted to run but I did not like the smile on his face. It was wrong to drag Hidori in this situation. "You idiot!" She yelled as I got into the passenger seat and put on my seat belt.

"Shut up! You were going to be kidnapped!"

"And now we are kidnapped together!"

"Seat belts on." Usagi-chichi got into the back, not expecting that, while the man you grabbed Hidori got into the driver's seat. We started driving off. This is too much.

"Old man, you done fucked up now! I hope you get arrested! I hope Misaki and sensei cut you out of their life! Going back to your stupid mansion now? Your other psychotic son took Misaki there last time!"

I sighed, Hidori ad no filter when she is nervous. Just how do I get myself into these situations? I did not speak as I looked out the window as we turned down the road towards the Usami mansion.

* * *

_THIRD PERSON POV_

"Where the hell are they?" Shinobu growled as she checked her phone. It was 11:55. They were supposed to meet at 12. "Stupid girls, always late."

"Calm down Shinobu." Hiromi was checking on her make-up again. "You act so surprised every time those two are late. I thought you would be used to it."

"Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I like it." In truth, Shinobu was nervous. The baby shower was tomorrow, leave it to her to wait until the last minute. Miyagi was invited but he politely declined. So now she has to go alone. Her sister, during her pregnancy, has a short fuse. She blurts out random facts about whoever she sees when her fuse is lit. A maid recently got fired because she let it out that she caught her drinking in the garden. Two coworkers of hers that were dating broke up when the girl pissed Risako off and she blurted that they were having an affair. Riku had to sleep on the couch when he told Risako she was being mean.

Shinobu has been avoiding her; Shinobu easily tripped her fuse a few times she visited the two. She almost started a fight when Risako blurted out that Shinobu was a husband-stealer. It almost started a fight if Miyagi did not break them up and Riku was called to go get his fiancee. She did that when it was just the three of them. Who knows what she would say in a room full of people.

"Don't worry, we can make Hidori buy us lunch. She got her paycheck today." She should know, Hidori was singing and dancing about it this morning.

"Oh, Shiima-chan?" The two looked at the tall waiter. "Your sister doesn't work today."

"I don't come here_ just_ to see my sister, maybe I wanted to see you."

The man laughed. "I feel honored." Shinobu had seen him before many times but never got his name.

Hiromi turned to her. "This is Shinosuke Todo but sis calls him Shino." Oh, Shinobu had heard that name before. Hidori is always yelling and complaining about him. "Shino, this is Takatsuki Shinobu, Hidori's adoptive sister."

"I am not her sister!" The two laughed.

"Shiima talks about you all the time. She talks more than she works. You should encourage her to work once in a while so I don't have to pick up her slack." He was complaining with a smile on his face.

"Like that idiot will listen to me. Doesn't sound like much of a problem though."

It was good that he worked. There was something Hiromi wanted to know. She grabbed his arm. "Shino, when are you going to ask my sister out?"

A small blush spread across his cheeks. "Ha, you girls are funny."

"I'm serious. I know you like her. You should just ask her out to the movies or the park."

"How could anyone like that crazy-ass girl?"

"Same way someone would like your fire-cracking ass."

"Fuck you Hiromi!"

"No fighting in the cafe girls." Shino patted both of their heads. Hiromi blushed, Shinobu growled at the hand.

"So? You going to ask her?"

Shino pulled his hands away to sigh. "I do not know Shiima. All I ever do is piss her off. I do not know if she likes me."

"My sister is such a late bloomer. She has had no boyfriend and been tailing behind her best friend Misaki for as long as I could remember. She needs a man in her life." She did have a point. "We can help. No one knows Hidori as much as us."

"I don't know…" "Just be a man. If you want help than just take it. That idiot is not good at taking a hint."

Shinosuke looked at them for a moment before sighing again, "you think I have a chance?"

Hiromi jumped up. "Of course! Oooo finally! Sis is getting a boyfriend!" This is what she waited for. So many times Hidori had pushed off boy's affections. It would come as a shock but Hidori was secretly popular in high school. All the guys in Hiromi's class thought she was cute. Her outbursts just scared them. Hidori hid behind Misaki but now that she has someone it is time for Hidori to get a life. And Hiromi likes Shino. He is kind, funny, and one of the only people who could put Hidori in her place.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" They turned to the back as the manager's voice echoed the cafe. "GO HOME HIDORI!"

"But I'm not Hidori!" All three started to laugh. Shinobu looked out the window. "Speaking of Hidori, about time those two idiots show up!" Outside they could see Hidori and Misaki across the street.

"Calm down Shinobu. Maybe we can implement a plan now." She winked at Shino. He shook his head with a laugh. Shinobu waited, growing more annoyed as they kept talking. She was going to yell again when she saw a man join them. He looked familiar.

"Who are they talking to?"

"Good question." A car pulled up next to them. "What's going on?"

"I'm calling her." Hiromi pulled out her phone; she panics easily and did not like the look on her sister's face. She gasped when a man grabbed Hidori and put her in the car. "HIDORI!"

Hiromi and Shinobu ran out as Misaki also got in the car. "MISAKI!" The light has turned and the car drove away. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Who was that?!" Shino had ran out too in fear.

A sudden flashback popped in Shinobu's head. "Shit! That was the old man on the train! He is Misaki's boyfriend's dad."

"What? They were kidnapped by Usami's family?"

"Would not be the first time?"

"WHAT?" What the hell has Hidori been keeping from her? "Do you have his number?"

"No! Call them!" Hiromi tried Hidori and then Misaki. No answer. "Shinobu! What do we do?!"

"It's ok Shiima." Shino patted her head.

"My sister was just kidnapped!"

"If you know someone related then talk to them. You said that was your friend's boyfriend's family. Talk to him."

"Do you have Usami's number?"

"Why would I have his number?"

"Do you remember where he lives?"

"I think so."

"Let's go!" Hiromi turned to Shino. "Thank you, we will be going."

"Um, Shiima, before you go, here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Hiromi looked down, looking at phone number. "I meant to give this to your sister, but, can you text me and tell me she's okay." Such a good guy. Hidori is lucky someone like him likes her.

"I will."

"Hurry up Hiromi!"

"COMING!"

Just what did Hidori get herself into?

* * *

_MISAKI POV_

I do have to say the Usami mansion was beautiful. It almost made me forget the situation seeing the wonderful trees lining the driveway. Hidori brought me back to reality. "What the hell? This sucks. I am calling the cops and suing! I need my school paid for this emotional damage! And now Shinobu probably thinks I forgot and not talk to me! Misaki! Why aren't you anymore mad?"

I shrugged, I was relatively calm considering the situation. "Used to it?"

"That's Stockholm syndrome. You need help."

"Welcome back Takahashi-sama." I looked back to see the Usami butler.

What's his name? "Um...Se..Seba" "It is Tanaka" he interrupted with a smile. He turned to Usagi-chichi. "I have prepared the parlor as planned."

"Thank you Tanaka. Would you girls like some tea and cake?"

"I will not fall for this." Hidori said, as she ate another slice of lemon cake. I should be more worried about her developing Stockholm syndrome.

"Thank you." I looked back as Tanaka handed Usagi-chichi a cup of tea. He sipped it for a moment before looking back at me. "I do not want to seem like the bad guy."

"Could have fooled me."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I truly do want to know more of you. Akihiko is not the type to make this type of mistake. Was the child planned?" I shook my head. "Not a wise decision."

"So what?"

"Hush Hidori."

"No, if he is going to put you down for this then we don't need to listen. What's done is done, no point in shaming you for it. Sensei was the one always jumping you so his dumb ass must have forgot the condom few times."

"Hidori!" I did not need to let out details of our sex life to his father!

He seemed unfazed. "I do agree with you that my son should take responsibility but there is still the issue of what a child will mean."

"What do you mean?"

"I already told you before, your worlds are different. The Usami family holds a high position in Japan. Even if he claims to throw away his family, Akihiko still has the Usami name. What he does will reflect back to the family. If word gets out that he had knocked up a nineteen year old girl out of wedlock, it might damage our reputation. As the head of this household, I will not let anything happen that will hurt this family."

"You think...our baby...would do this?" It seemed unfair, blaming a child for such possible destruction. The child is always the innocent one.

"I don't think, I know."

"That's your opinion. If sensei and Misaki want to have this child then it is none of your business."

"You girls are young, you do not understand these problems."

"I understand that you look down on us because we don't swim in money."

I wanted to say something but it was intimidating. This was Usagi's father. I was a little grateful for Hidori. She knows how to say everything on both of our minds. I was jealous of that. But I did not want things to get worse. I grabbed her arm to calm her down. I could not let her do all the talking while I coward behind her back. "Usami-sama. I am sorry for the situation. I should have had enough sense to prevent this. I understand that I am young and not prepared for what others will say. But this is still my responsibility. I chose to have this child and do the best I can to protect it. And Usagi also told me he would do the same. I just hope that this child can have enough support from both sides of your family."

"What about your family? You have no parents, your brother is your only living family. What does he say?"

"Creepy." Hidori muttered.

"We haven't told him yet."

"You think he would be happy? My son is his best friend. And he knocked up his teenage sister."

"I know it will be tough, but, I always feel stronger with Usagi by my side."

He sighed, taking another sip of his tea. Hidori and I looked at each other. I did not know if we should talk right now. Hidori pulled out her phone showing me thirty missed calls from Hiromi, ten from Shinobu, and 20 from Usagi. Another load of texts from them asking where we were. I checked my phone and found it dead. Another reason it is good Hidori is here. She started texting. "Sensei is on his way."

"That was quick. And I did not see neither of you on the phone here."

"My sister saw you kidnap us. You weren't exactly being so secret about it. I should call the cops."

"Shut up Hidori." She passed her phone to me. It was a voicemail from Usagi. "Misaki, charge your damn phone! I am on my way, do not listen to what that man has to say. This is the last time we will deal with him I will make sure of it. "He sounds mad."

"I can imagine. He has always had a temper. Now that he is coming I guess I should wrap this meeting up now."

"You mean finish this hostage situation?"

"Hidori."

Usagi-chichi pulled out a long, black, rectangular book. I recognized it; Usagi likes to parade around with one of those when we go out. "I want to make you an offer."

"Oh hell no!"

"You talk about being ready to take on anything but do you understand what that means? There are medical bills, everyday needs, legal inheritance, as well as the legal rights this child has to the Usami empire. I have no doubt Akihiko will cover as much as you need but then you will hear that you had this child to trap the famous novelist. Life could be easier for everyone, if you go through with one of the following options."

"And they are?"

He pulled out a pen. "I am willing to give you as much as you need to get your own place, put you through school, even set up a trust fund for your child's college, if you renounce any claims to the Usami name and leave Akihiko."

"You want to pay her to raise this child on her own?"

"I must protect our family."

"Misaki is your family whether you like it or not."

I started to feel lightheaded. The tea was not helping with my dry mouth. "What is the second option?"

"I do like you Takahashi. You are a sweet girl, I do not want to see you hurt. There is another way to avoid all of this."

He did not need to say the second option. "Abortion."

"Correct."

"NO!"

"Now think about it. I have a well-trusted doctor who can do the procedure and make it as painless as possible. I will pay for the procedure and I am still willing to pay you extra for this inconvenience."

"Oh I hope sensei comes soon."

I do too. "Usami-sama, I cannot give you an answer. This is Usagi's child as well. I won't make any decisions without him."

He sighed, putting the checkbook away. "That is your choice; there is only so much I can do. But do think about it, I would hate for something bad to you."

"Was that a threat?"

We heard a loud thud from the next room. "Akihiko?" Tanaka's voice sounded surprised.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Yes, he was mad.

Usagi stomped into the den, hands in fist. He made no eye contact with his father as he came over to us. He even ignored Usagi-chichi when he said 'hello.' He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me up. "Usagi?" He grabbed my face and turned it side to side, looking for something.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. My mouth was too dry to speak. He turned to his father. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Is it a crime to talk?" Usagi-chichi asked. Usagi's arm came around my waist. I could feel him shaking.

"You are lucky I do not call the police." Call the police?! That is a bit too much.

"That is quite hurtful. You would call the police on your child's grandfather?"

Usagi made a noise in the back of his throat. "In a heartbeat. Let's go, we are leaving."

"Finally." Hidori hopped up.

"I am not finished."

"They are."

"AKIHIKO." I froze as Usagi-chichi raised his voice. It made my ears ring. His smile long gone. "You are still part of the Usami family. What you do will affect us as well."

"I don't give a damn about this family." He touched my stomach. "_This_ is my family. Misaki is having my child. I do not care what actions you take against me but you will not do anything to her. I am not afraid to sign over any inheritance."

"That is a bold statement."

"Enough. We are leaving. Don't you ever come near her again or I will take drastic measures." I almost tripped when he pushed me towards the door. I briefly saw Tanaka bowing to us but Usagi already had us out the door.

"How did you find us?" I asked when we drove off.

"Your friends are back at home. They were screaming into the intercom and almost had the police called by the doorman for kicking the doors." They were going to kill us when we get back. "What did he say?"

I did not want to tell him what he had said. "Nothing."

"SHUT UP MISAKI! QUIT LYING! Your stupid father tried to bribe Misaki into either leaving you with the kid or get an abortion." Damn Hidori.

"Is that true?"

No use lying now. "Yes, but I told him I would not make him choose."

"What else did he say?"

Hidori hit my seat before I could open my mouth. "FINE! He just kept saying how much the baby will cause trouble for your family."

"Who gives a damn about them. It is not their child, it is ours."

"But from what I see and hear, your family is pretty powerful."

"Misaki. Do not listen to him. Do not worry about what they think." Easier said than done.

"HIDORI!" Hiromi cried before we got through the door and swung her arms around Hidori. She almost fell down if I did not grab her back.

"Calm down Hiromi."

"But you were kidnapped! Did he do anything to you? You didn't eat anything weird?" Shinobu walked up behind them.

"Calm down, I wasn't in any harm. I should be a pro by now."

"That is not funny!"

"Can you girls leave?" All four of us turned to Usagi. "I will pay for a cab to take you home."

"Thanks but we still have to get a present for Shin-chan's sister. The mall should still be open." I looked at the time, 4:12, four hours of chaos.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'm not the one you should worry about." They both did not look at me but it was obvious who they were talking about. "Come on guys. I could use some ice cream to cheer me up."

"Thank goodness you are okay." They each gave me a hug, Usagi passed some money to Hidori. He did it too fast so I could not see how much. When they were gone Usagi pulled me into the living room. I sat down on the couch as he grabbed a cigarette. It was quiet. "What do we do now?"

I watched him puff out some smoke. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly." He put the cigarette on the ashtray and turned to me. "You are pregnant, the stress can cause complications. I need you as relaxed as possible."

"But…" I knew this was not going to be easy but I never imagined all of this. I never considered how powerful Usagi's family is. I have seen enough shows and manga to know that powerful families treat their off-springs differently. How would they treat this child?

_I have to protect this family._ What did Usagi-chichi mean? Would he do something to this child? "Misaki." I turned into a sudden kiss. He pushed me down on the couch and got on top. "Usagi."

"I will make you forget."

He kept his promise. This pregnancy did one thing right; my entire body was an erogenous zone. I came just from him fondling my breasts. "Usagi."

"I love you Misaki." His movements were slow, too slow for my liking. "Faster."

"I don't want to hurt you." We went on longer than usual due to the slow movement. We stayed in missionary. He grabbed my hand to place on his chest; I could feel his heart beating fast. It reminded me of our first time. Back then I never thought we would be in this situation a year later.

Usagi may tell me not to worry but I couldn't help it. I did not want to cause Usagi problems. And more importantly, I did not want my child to deal with something bad. What kind of mother would I be allowing this child to be exposed to this.

_Would it be better if this child was not born?_

* * *

Poor Misaki

Coming up next on COH:

Akihiko's POV

* * *

_AKIHIKO'S POV_

"Did you receive the manuscript?"

_"Yes just got the email. Already two days past deadline!"_

I usually would say something back but I was in no mood. "Is that all you need?"

_"For now. We are still waiting for approval on a sequel to your last book. I should be hearing back from them today. I will message you then."_

"Can you message me tomorrow. I have business to take care of."

_"Business? Does it involve Misaki? Is she okay?"_

I opened the door slightly to our room. Misaki was still curled up with Suzuki. It was not that late, the clock barely turned eight, but Misaki might make a fuss for sleeping in. At least she did not have any work today. "She will be."

_"Well, good luck with whatever is going on. I will talk to you tomorrow."_

"Bye." I put my phone in my pocket and walked into the room. Misaki looked peaceful as she slept, finally. I could see the stress slowly getting to her. It hurt me. I was aware of the possible situations that would come with my pregnancy, it was why I was nervous about keeping this child.

"Usagi." Misaki mumbled in her sleep, how cute.

I left a note, saying I was going out for a meeting. I did not need her worrying about where I was going. She always finds a way to stress over the littlest of things. I kissed her cheek and headed out. I did not want to be late.

I pulled up to the valet at the hotel I took Hiroki to meet her boyfriend. I still have yet to bring Misaki here. Maybe next week. I walked in where a hostess stood. "Good morning sir."

"I have a reservation for Usami."

"Ah yes, your party has already arrived." She gestured her hand to follow her. I walked over to one of their private rooms. It was blocked off by a black wall and you could see the view of the city. I am definitely bringing Misaki here. "Your server will be with you in a minute. I hope you enjoy your time." She bowed and left.

"There you are, I was afraid you were not going to show."

I did not hide the annoyance on my face. "As if."

My father smiled, smirked. I sat down in the chair across from him. "So, shall we begin our meeting?"


	5. Chapter 5

I ordered a glass of red wine. If I was going to talk with my father I needed some alcohol in me. My father was drinking the same thing. He would swirl the glass before bringing it to his lips for light sips, says it helps enhance the flavor. I call him a liar.

I never got along with my father; he was always working long hours. No time to build a relationship with his son. The only male role model I had was Tanaka or the tutor. Even when I left the house he did not keep much contact with me. The usual 'congratulation' gifts for holidays or my awards. "How is your work coming along?"

"I did not come here to catch up." That was another thing that always annoyed me. Even in awkward situations, father always tries to make light conversations. Like the matter at hand is not that important. Well this is important to me.

"It is rare we see each other like this, what is wrong with seeing how my son is?"

"Why bother now?"

"Still so cold. I was surprised to receive your call yesterday. I assumed you did not want to talk to me after yesterday."

I could not contain the growl under my breath. I was tired of these situations happening to Misaki. She deserves none of this. "If I don't then you would find some way to go to Misaki again." I thought it was cowardly, putting down a younger girl because you could. If he is a man he should of came to me about this first.

"She is easier to talk to. And it is nice being in the company of cute girls." Another growl. "But I never imagined you would put yourself in this situation. I vaguely remember your declaration not to have children."

That was when I was first accepted into the University and left home. Tanaka made a comment that my child would be just as smart as me and I replied not to hold his breath about that.

"That is none of your business."

"So you say but that child is still part of this family whether you like it or not."

"Family? You told Misaki to get an abortion."

He took another sip of his wine. "I simply suggested it; it is the easiest solution and might be the best."

"That is not for you to decide."

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Akihiko, you do not realize what this will cause. I know this from experience," I know. I remember when he brought Haruhiko, a child from one of his affairs, into our household. It was a scandal and it pulled the family further apart. I do know but this situation is different. Our child was not created out of shame or lies. "Having a child in an unorthodox way will cause grief."

"Again, this is none of your business. It mean nothing to me that this is your grandchild. My child will not be raised to run your company."

"You never know."

"I do know. Misaki and I will raise our child away from your issues."

He laughed, "Good luck. Are you sure Takahashi is even ready? She is only nineteen and a college student. It will not come as a shock when people call her a gold digger or maybe worse."

I was not going to tell him that it was already happening. "Then I will do what I can to protect her. Misaki is a lot stronger than she looks. She decided to have this baby despite all of that."

"It is one thing to say it Akihiko, another to live it. She might decide to run away, with or without the baby."

"Misaki would not do that."

"Or she'll stay and be miserable and depressed."

"No."

"Maybe start an outside relationship."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Akihiko, please look at reality. You are not at the age to be running around with college students. You should be settling down with a wife and a child, but not like this. I would overlook this if we could arrange a marriage between two powerful families but this is just a girl who was raised by her brother. They have no wealth, no solid background. Their parents were office workers" I was not surprised he had her family investigated.

But I had to laugh, the way he spoke about her. "'You have an illegitimate child with an office worker in your company. Are you really going to tell me to reflect on my choices?"

I must have struck a nerve; his smile was long gone. "Fine. Be stubborn. Let this blow up in your face down the road. That child, illegitimate as well, will not be accepted into this family. I will not acknowledge such child as part of our legacy."

"Is that a promise?" Why would he think that would scare me? It is what I wanted from the beginning. "Then there is no reason to ever go near Misaki again. Create whatever contract you need. I will sign whatever you want to legally disown me from any rights to the family. I will even give you the Usami name, but you better not ever go near her again. "

I took one last sip, bigger than usual, before standing up. "You would choose that little girl over your own blood?"

"I choose to protect my family." I left before my anger could boil even more. Who was he to tell me what was right when it came to a family? He is mostly to blame for my fear to ever start a family. I saw almost no love between my mother and father, the few times they were in the same room. And then my dad brings in my brother, a child born from his affair. If that was a family, then it was not worth it.

Misaki is worth it. The child we are having is worth it. I am scared but if Misaki can talk about being strong then so can I. I did not care about money or inheritance or even my own name. Misaki and I will be fine without them. I grabbed a cigarette when I got in my car. This was too much and it was still morning.

I was thankful I did not have to hear from Aikawa today. I would get no work done either way. I needed to go somewhere to de-stress; I did not want Misaki to see me like this.

"Why the hell did you come here?"

"I needed to get out."

"Then go somewhere else." Tsk. What is the point of being a best friend if she is going to bitch about seeing me? I set down one of the books from Hiroki's shelf. She narrowed her eyes, picking up to go put it back in the bookshelf. She gave me a cup of coffee. "What's your problem now? This is one of my rare days off that I would not like to play counselor."

"And I see no Kusama around?"

"He was not so lucky. Got called in for an emergency." I could not do that. If I could not see Misaki everyday I would lose my mind. "So, you going to tell me why you came here?"

"How rude. Maybe I just wanted to see how my friend is doing with her wedding planning?"

A small blush appeared on her face as she started messing with her ring. "I would believe that if that was true. Something must be going on."

Hiroki was always good at noticing when something was wrong with me. I could never hide anything from her. "I just got back from a meeting with my father."

"Oh shit, what happened?"

"He knows Misaki is pregnant."

"How did he find out?"

"He has been secretly meeting with Misaki behind my back. We were at the hot springs when I guess another woman Misaki met let it slip."

"Meeting with her? What the hell is your father doing meeting up with a college girl?" Good question. "So what did he say? Cannot be too good knowing him."

It was said before that Hiroki's family did not like mine. My father thought because Hiroki and I were close he would set up an arranged marriage. He cancelled it immediately after meeting her family and hearing what they do. He told them to their face their business was too small and not worth being part of the Usami family. The look on Sara's face as a maid held her hands before she could throw items at my father. Hilarious. It was obvious my father was no longer welcomed.

I sighed, leaning into the couch. "He even kidnapped Misaki and her friend yesterday."

"What the fuck!?"

"And he told Misaki to either leave me or get an abortion."

"The fuck?! Your family is insane!" Says the one who was kidnapped by her own parents. "What are you going to do?"

I went to grab my cigarette but she glared at me. Hiroki always hated the smell of smoke. "I thought you were going to quit?"

"Impossible to quit now." I thought about it but the stress was too much, "I told him he could disown me and take any inheritance I had."

She gasped, "are you sure you want to do that?"

"I am sure."

"That is big decision Akihiko. Are you really ready to cut it off with your family?"

"I am."

"Did you think it through?"

"Did you think it through when you told your parents you would disown them for not accepting Kusama?"

She opened her mouth but closed it back. Nothing to say now? "What did Takahashi say about this?"

"She doesn't know. I didn't tell her I was meeting with him."

"You think that was smart?"

I sighed, "I know it is. She will blame herself for my decision. She has a lot on her shoulders right now and the last thing she or the baby needs is more stress." If only she would stop trying to make everyone happy.

"Go home Akihiko." She stood up and grabbed my cup of coffee.

"That's rude." I was not done with it.

"I am not the person you should be talking about this to. You and Takahashi need to sit down and fully realize what bringing this child into this world will mean."

We both turned when we heard the door open. "I'm home." He sounded tired.

"Welcome back." Hiroki left to head to the front. "We have com-ah!" I had to laugh to myself as I heard a bang. "No-." Hiroki could barely get out one word. I took a note to write this scene later. I did write a story before using Hiroki as inspiration and Aikawa has been pushing me to write another erotica since mine and Misaki's were so popular. These two were perfect.

"We have company!"

The two came into view. Hiroki's back was towards me with Kusama's arms wrapped around. She was looking back, trying not to fall, with a red face. Kusama was latched onto her neck. When he did look up I could see the dark circles underneath his eyes. He did not look embarrassed. "Good afternoon Usami-san."

"Hello, hard morning?"

"Shut up Akihiko!" I thought it was a good joke. I stood up to straighten my suit. Now that the fiance was here I was obviously in the way. "Just remember what I said Akihiko."

"I will, thank you Hiroki." I was glad to come over; I was able to clear my head before seeing Misaki.

"Welcome ho-ah!" Misaki could not finish as I hugged her. She was yelling something into my chest.

"I missed you."

She pushed back to take a breath. "It has not been that long. Stop being so dramatic." If only she was a little sweeter. But this spicy attitude is sexy too.

"How was the meeting?"

"Boring." She shook her head and went back to her domain, the kitchen. She was making a sandwich and I felt my face cringe as I saw those disgusting green onions. Why did she have to suddenly love those? "Did you meet your deadlines?"

"Of course not."

"Of course not," I chuckled as she mumbled under her breath. I think we both know I will never meet a deadline unless something important was at stake. I sat on the couch and set my cigarettes on the table. Maybe I should stop smoking, when I am no longer stressed out.

Misaki sat down next to me and began to eat. It was easier to see a bump when she sat down. I was excited to see it grow, our child growing inside.

_Having a child in an unorthodox way will cause grief._

_You and Takahashi need to sit down and fully realize what bringing this child into this world will mean._

My hand twitched; the cigarettes looking good right now. "Misaki, are you happy?"

She stopped mid-chew, turning to me. "Wha.." It was unclear with the bite in her mouth. She swallowed. "What?"

I leaned back and turned my body towards her. "Are you happy?"

"Why would I not be?"

"I just worry; you threw up two days ago and I heard you complain about the weight gain. I also heard you were worried about going out with the girls yesterday because you did not want others to find out."

"You heard that?!" I nodded. "Um, I did have those fears but I think they are normal. I have not been feeling nauseous today so they might have passed and Hidori and I are already looking at a workout program to lose the weight as fast as possible. And if I wear baggy clothes then no one can tell."

She spoke fast, laughing, trying to make things better. "When you return to school, it will be more noticeable."

"Yeah but I am confident I will be able to hide it." If I had it my way she would not go back to school. Just stay here so no one could have the chance to hurt her. "Usagi, are you happy?"

I pulled her over for a kiss. "I am beyond happy Misaki. No words could describe how I feel. I just want to be sure you are okay with all of this. My father said a lot yesterday."

Her eyes grew sad when I mentioned my father. "He is...eccentric."

"I do not want what my father says to influence any feelings you have now."

She looked down for a moment and I was surprised to see them tearing up. "I...he did say that this child will cause problems in your family. I know I am not rich and Usagi-chichi will probably never approve of me, but I don't want this pregnancy to be a bad thing."

"It is not."

A tear dropped. "But, what will happen to this child when its born? What will your father do? Your mother? What if they disown you or steal our child or steal you or hired someone to take them out?" Someone has been watching those cartoons again. "I am scared what will happen to them, and to you."

I grabbed her arm to drag her into a hug. "Oh Misaki." She wiped her face in my shirt. "Misaki, Misaki, you worry about the wrong things as always."

"WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH WORRYING ABOUT YOU?"

I kissed her forehead, "Because you forgot to worry about the most important person of all, you. You are the one who is pregnant. You decide if this child will be born. You will have to bear the negative comments because of my name. I have never hated my name as much as I do now. I am sorry for what pain you have dealt with and what you will deal with, because of me."

"You don't have to apologize, I know it is not your fault. I am proud of all you have accomplished. It just means I have to work hard to become someone who can gain your father's approval." I growled, nipping her neck. "Usagi!"

"I thought I told you the only approval you need is mine. Having you by my side is all I need. We will move somewhere out of the prefecture, out of the country, if it means going somewhere you never have to deal with this. I will kill anyone who dares try to put you down because of this child. I want this child and I know you want this child. Unless, I am wrong…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to get rid of them. I want to have your child, I want to watch them grow, I want to be this child's mom. I am just so scared Usagi."

"Me too. Me too. I don't know if I will be a good father. What if this child hates me? What if I fuck up? I am scared too Misaki, but I want a child, I want a child with you."

We sat there crying, well, she was crying. I rubbed her back, my shirt getting wet. If I was being honest, I hoped my father created the papers to sign my rights away. I would not be upset and it would mean they had no claim to our child. Misaki would not have to worry about them trying anything. "Misaki, I promise to protect you."

"I know."

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Ew, you look so out of place." Shiima giggled as she sat down opposite of me. She was not wrong; I cannot remember the last time I went to one of these "cute" cafes. I wanted to talk to her and Aikawa was able to get Misaki out of the house to some pastry shop. I had called Shiima but she was at work, so here I am. "What can I do for sensei?"

"I need you to go back to reporting back to me about Misaki. I will pay you more than last time."

Her eyes went wide, "Whoa, I thought we weren't going to do that again?"

"I know but things have changed?"

"This has to do with your dad doesn't it? If I see him again I am kicking his ass."

That would be something to see. "Yes but once word gets out about our child I cannot say for certain Misaki will not here negative comments. Just as I am certain Misaki will hide it from me. You hang out with her the most, she will tell you before she tells me."

"And you want me to tell you when it happens I get it. I don't know sensei, last time we did this we both almost lost Misaki."

"I know but I am desperate."

She sighed, "sensei, Misaki is a lot stronger than she looks. She does what she can for others without thinking about herself. You have to have lots of strength to do that. So don't worry about those nasty comments, Misaki can take them on. And you can bet your ass I will be beating up anyone who so much as looks at her wrong."

I chuckled, "Thank you Shiima." It was great Misaki had her as a friend. A little too loud but someone Misaki could trust.

She smiled when another waiter came over. "Shiima, stop playing around."

"I'm on break Shino!" The boy laughed but I did not miss the slight blush on his face.

"Are you serious?" All three of us turned to see Misaki and Aikawa at the front. Misaki narrowed her eyes and stomped over to us. Shit. Fucking useless editor. "What are you two doing together?"

"Talking about my new spy job." Damnit Shiima.

"Spy job? Me? I thought we were done with this?!"

No point hiding now. "I want to make sure you are safe."

"Don't worry Misaki, I won't let anyone call you a gold-digging whore and get away with it."

"What? No more meetups! I can't trust you two to be alone!"

"Misaki no!" Shiima jumped up to hug her.

"Sensei! You said to get Misaki out of the house so you could work on your manuscript! It is due next week!"

No one is talking to you Aikawa. "So I have until next week."

"You won't do it!"

"QUIET DOWN!" Another voice echoed the cafe.

"How come we never see your manager?" Misaki wondered.

"Shiima is going to get fired." The waiter laughed.

"Can it Shino!"

"Sensei!"

"Fuck." I grabbed Misaki and left before we made a bigger scene.

"Come on Usagi, can you please stop trying to hire my friends to look after me. I am a big girl."

"I would stop if you actually talked to me and stopped trying to handle things on your own." I pulled her off to the side so we did not hit others passing by. "I love you and I want to make sure you are safe and I will do anything. From bugging your phone or hiring your friend, I will do what I need to accomplish that."

"Bugging my ph…" I stopped her from speaking. "Let's go home."

"You aren't going to get out of this." She said. As I held her hand and dragged her to my car, I could tell she was going to be wrong.

* * *

_HIDORI_

I sighed, the manager can sure talk your ear off. The same old "if your uncle did not own the cafe your ass would be out." It is not like I did anything wrong!

I clocked back in since I was on break while talking to sensei. "Still around?" Shino snickered.

"Don't sound too disappointed ." I rolled my eyes and opened my locker to grab my apron.

"What was going on?"

"Someone's nosy."

"Just concerned."

Since when has he been concerned with me? "If you must know that was my best friend and her boyfriend. They are having issues with his family accepting them."

"He rich?"

"Yup."

"Always sucks when money is involved." You are telling me. I do not see normal people kidnapping girls in the middle of the afternoon. "You should stay away from them."

Did he just… "Why is that any of your business?"

He shrugged. "I assume that was the same boyfriend whose dad kidnapped you a few days ago. Who knows what else could happen? You might get hurt."

"I am a big girl Shino." I had finished tying it when light was cut off. Turning around, Shino was towering over me. I did not expect him so close, I could smell his breath. I think he ate a mint. "Shit!" I backed up until I hit the lockers. He followed, placing a hand above my head. I could not read his eyes.

"I am really worried about you Shiima. I saw you getting kidnapped the other day, it scared me so much. I know that Takahashi is your best friend and I know you are the type to do whatever you can to help others but please don't push yourself. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

This was the first time I have ever seen him so serious. Not even when we spoke about heartbreaks. Any remarks I had stayed on the tip or my tongue; I felt I would be the asshole if I said something sarcastic.

"I will be fine Shino."

He did not look satisfied but pulled away. I hoped we had no customers waiting for us. "Um Shiima, before I forget, can I have your number?"

"Why?"

Was he blushing? "I'm worried about you. Who knows what could happen and if you need anything you can call me."

"Shino, you don't need to be involved in this."

"I know but I want to be." I really did not want to give him my number, I do not think Misaki would appreciate if we got more people involved in her business, but he bent down and gave me the saddest puppy eyes I have ever seen. He even beats Hiromi. I was such a sucker to them. "Fine."

Puppy dog eyes gone, replaced with a large smile as he pulled out his phone. I had to roll my eyes when I saw the little chef swinging. "So if you need anything, feel free to message me."

"Um, thanks."

"GET TO WORK!" Shit! Where did he come from? I quickly put my number in before the manager could yell some more. Shino's smile annoyed me the rest of the shift. It was too big. Who is so happy from receiving a number from a coworker?

Work went by quickly and I was soon changing out of my uniform. A bath sounded nice. "Hey Shiima, wait up." I turned around before I opened the back door. What did he want now? "Are you heading to the station?"

"That is the plan."

"I forgot my bike so I have to take the train too. Let's walk together."

"Huh?!"

"Hurry up before you make us miss the train."

"Don't rush me!" He laughed as he held the door open for me. I checked my messages to see one from Hiromi and Misaki. I really hope she was not truly angry with me. I did turn down the spy job.

"Look out!" I tensed when he grabbed my arms and pulled me back from the pole a few feet in front of me. "That was close."

It would not be the first time I ran into something for not paying attention. Hurts every time. I looked up at Shino; we were so close. He looked back down, "clumsy."

"Shut up."

He laughed when I noticed he had not let me go. "Um, Shino, you are in my space."

"What's so wrong with that?" I think I am going to hit him. I jumped when I felt a vibration from my hand. A text from Hiromi. Bring back those cakes from the convenience store. What a glutton! I just bought those two days ago.

"What cakes?"

Nosy. "These sponge cakes. I brought them once and Hiromi fell in love. She is going to take all of my money." My bath will have to wait.

"I know those! They are delicious. The convenience store near the station will have those, let's go."

"Wait, why are you comiiiiiinnnggg." I lost my footing trying to catch up to him and almost hit the ground had he not caught me.

"Careful you klutz!"

"Shut up!" Damn my two left feet. He let go without me telling him to but not before he made sure I was balanced. A huge smirk on his face. "What?"

"Aren't you glad I am here?"

I had a comment prepared but my mouth would not open. It must be my eyesight because something seemed different as I stood so close to him. I could see the smoothness of his skin, the white in his teeth, his brown eyes had more of a honey color. He looked, dare I say, cute. Something must be wrong with my eyes. "Not at all."

* * *

_Sorry, it has been awhile since I last updated._

_I like Hidori she needs some stories for her own!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sorry Misaki, Shino is forcing me to go shopping with him. So annoying."_

"So annoying but you didn't tell him no."

_"Shut up."_ I laughed as I pictured her pouting. She had planned to come over after her class but I guess that was not happening.

"I will see you later than. Have fun on your date."

_"It's not a date!"_

"And I'm not pregnant."

_"Whatever, see you later. Bye!"_

"Bye." I was still laughing. This was awesome; this was the first time she got involved with any guy. Though I am surprised it is with the waiter at her job. She used to complain about him a lot, but I guess opposites attract. I automatically think he is cool since he loves 'The Kan' too.

My phone rang again. _"Misaki?"_

"Hi Usagi, how is the meeting?"

_"Boring, I wish I was there with you."_

_"SENSEI!"_

_"Alright! Misaki, my love, it seems I left part of my manuscript on my desk that they need. They want you to bring it, but I am worried about making you work that much. I think it would be best for you to rest but these disgusting, rotten people only focus on themse…" "SHUT THE FUCK UP SENSEI!"_ I had to hold the phone away as she yelled. There was some scuffling before Aikawa got the phone.

_"Misaki!"_ She sounded as if she was crying. _"This dumbass author was supposed to turn in his manuscript today and HE LEFT IT HOME! What was the point of coming over here dumbass?! We really need it today!"_

"Damnit Usagi. Alright I will bring it." What an idiot. "Where is it?"

_"It will be in my study on my desk."_

"Ok." I made my way upstairs.

_"It will be in a manila envelope."_

That seems easy to fi… What the fuck? Didn't I clean this place two days ago! The desk, which was nicely cleaned and organized two days ago, looked like a hurricane had hit. Papers and books stacked on top of each other in a messy manner. Pencils, eraser, and small scrap pieces of paper were thrown all over. The only clean spot was a space Usagi usually keeps his laptop. Clean your damn desk! I glanced around, spotting a manila envelope under one of the books. "I think I found it."

I went to grab it when I bumped the book. The piles began to shake. Oh shit.

"Misaki!" Aikawa ran up to me as I entered the building. I had to take a moment to catch my breath. "Oh thank you."

"You better not have been running." Usagi appeared behind her. "There was no reason to hurry."

"WHO DO YOU THINK IS AT FAULT?" Aikawa and I both shouted. Usagi rolled his eyes and looked me over. "Why is there a red spot on your arm?" I glanced down.

"It must have happened when your pile of junk fell on top of me. I told you to keep your desk clean." It was scary, watching those papers and books fall on me. It hurt, and it was another mess I was just going to have to clean up.

Usagi shook his head. "Let's go."

"No you don't! We have a meeting to go to." She started pulling him down the hall. "Misaki, I have those cream puffs you like on my desk. Take them as a thanks."

"Awesome! Thank you."

She smiled, "you remember where my desk is right? Third floor." I nodded as they turned a corner. Lucky me! I have wanted those cream puffs for a while. I made it into the elevator. I have only been to Marukawa a handful of times, usually to deliver Usagi. I made it to the third floor, jumping as someone almost collapsed in the elevator. "Are you okay?"

It was a woman, with long brown hair. She looked at me, her green eyes dulled. "Can you press for floor 6, I can't see the numbers."

"Um, sure." I pressed the button and stepped off. I hope she was okay, she looked ready to pass out. In fact, why does everyone here look ready to pass out? It was scary. The aura around this office gave me the same feeling at a cemetery. Everyone dead or ready to go. I made it to Aikawa's desk and found the cream puffs.

"Oh, little miss!" I looked to my left to see Isaka walking over to me.

"Good afternoon." How could he keep that annoying smile in this place?

"What brings you here?"

"Usagi forgot his manuscript."

He laughed, "of course he did. Sorry for that, making a pregnant girl work too much. He should be ashamed of himself." My eyes went wide, when did he find out? "I know everything that happens with my authors."

"Oh, uhhhh…." He was not someone I wanted to discuss, considering he said my presence would cause issues.

"You can calm down," he shrugged. "There is nothing to do to change the situation. Akihiko seems excited so I have to accept this. Might make for some good publicity."

Just what did he have in mind? "If you excus….The Kan!" I glanced behind him to see something amazing! "Is that the special edition The Kan?! They only made 20 copies! The cover is metallic!"

"Oh you are a fan?"

I had to wipe some drool from the corner of my mouth. "I tried so hard to get it but I lost the raffle!" It was a horrible day.

"Do you want it?" What? "That was given to the company as a gift, you would be helping us get rid of items. I have more from this series over here."

I take everything bad I said about him back. Isaka is an amazing guy. He allowed me to take the special edition, on top of a rare The Kan figurine, five books I did not have, and an autograph interview with the author. No words could describe my happiness.

"AAAAHHHHH." We both jumped as someone screamed. A door opened with a frantic man running out. "Ah, Isaka-sama, sensei is having another meltdown."

"I can't think!" Someone yelled from inside.

"Sensei, please calm down, we can always push the deadline back for you." Isaka walked into the room. I didn't feel I should be there but curiosity one. I stood on the edge of the door, peering in. There was a woman in the room with the same frantic look. Everyone was looking at the man in the middle. He could use a shower. His hair was overgrown, covering his eyes. A small beard sprouting on his face.

"Why bother! No one is waiting for me. I am through!" Does he write an unpopular story? Usagi has never acted like this before.

"Wait sensei! This girl is a fan!" What? I did not have much time to react when Isaka grabbed my arm and dragged me in front of the man.

"Lil miss, do you know who this is? This is the Ijuuin-sensei, author of The Kan series."

What? The author?! "REALLY?" I was meeting my idol?! Is this a dream?!

"Who cares, probably someone you just brought in to make me feel better."

"That's not true sensei!" I opened my bag, "I have been following your series since it first came out. I try to get all the items that come with the series. I entered into so many raffles."

He made a grunting noise. "You read my stories?"

I nodded. "I am always waiting for the next series. I get so excited when I buy a new comic. I love the series, I love you!"

We looked at each other, at least I was looking at him, before he turned around. "I guess I will write."

"That's it sensei." The man and woman helped him sit back down.

"Good luck sensei!" Isaka led me out.

"Ah you helped us out little miss," Isaka said but I was still on cloud nine. How many people can say they met their idol?

"That was awesome!" I had something to brag about to Hidori, even if she won't care. Her new boyfriend will.

"Oh, Akihiko?" Huh?

I turned around to see Usagi glaring at me. What's his problem? "Usa-hey!" He grabbed my arm and led us towards the bathroom. "I can't go in there!" He dragged me into the men's bathroom. "Usa-" I could not say much as he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

Damn, why do I lose focus when he kisses like this. "Usagi!"

"Don't tell other men you love them?"

"What do you mean?" I gasped as he nipped at my neck.

"I heard you telling that man you loved him."

"That man? You mean Ijuuin-sensei? Well of course! He writes my favorite series. I have admired him for a long. Ah, I should have got his autograph, but he was busy."

"Usagi growled again. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Why are you…" He grabbed my chin. Not again.

"HEY, NO OFFICE ROMANCES!" Isaka pushed the door open, laughing.

I let out a shriek as Usagi rolled his eyes. "Sensei, we still have another meeting!" Aikawa appeared behind him.

"I'm going home." Here we go.

"Usagi" I tried to pull back as he dragged me out of the bathroom. Straight into his brother.

This day is just getting better and better.

"What are you doing here?"

"Greetings Haruhiko, find your way with ease?" Isaka kept that same, stupid smile.

Haruhiko looked between us, staring at me for a little longer. "I did. Seems like a lot is happening here."

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked.

"I have a meeting with him about a project."

Project? I wanted to ask but Usagi was tightening his grip on my arm so it was probably best I stayed quiet. "Misaki, let's go."

"Sensei, you cannot go!"

"Wait."

"What kind of man orders a young girl?"

"Excuse me?" Oh shit. Usagi stopped to glare at Usagi-ani. "I will hear nothing you have to say about Misaki."

"But is it worth a man who leaves their responsibilities?" Usagi growled.

This was not good. "Usagi wait!" I placed my hands on his chest before he advanced towards his brother. He did not need to be fighting right now. "Usagi, you still have work to finish. I am on my way home now. I will go straight home, ok?"

He did not look convinced but sighed. "Straight home."

"Straight home."

Aikawa walked over to pull him away. "Straight home."

Sheesh, what am I, ten? But I was happy, I did not want to see Usagi fighting. "He still is a lot to deal with."

I turned to the two men. "It's no problem."

"I heard my father has been giving you grief recently. He always does things on his own accord. You can always contact me if he tries something again."

"No, no that's fine! He has not been doing anything too threatening." He did not look convinced. "Um, I will take my leave now."

I turned to go until I felt my bag being yanked off. "Oh little miss, I can get you Ijuuin-sensei's autograph! Just wait a moment!"

"What?" He pushed me into a small room. "Haruhiko, you can wait here as well."

"Wait what? Isaka-san?" He closed the door, taking my things with him. "What the hell?"

"Might as well just wait for him to return." Man, I just want to go home. Though an autograph would make up for this.

I looked back at Usagi-ani as he sat down. This was too awkward. I sat down across from him. "I wanted to thank you."

Me? "About?"

"I plan to leave my home in the near future."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I also thought about continuing my designs. As much as I would like to, I cannot abandon my responsibilities. I am going to be in charge of the employment facility for the Usami group. It is not my own design but I will be participating in the construction."

"Oh wow."

"You told me to pursue my dream. I do not know if I will make it but it is something I want to try, because of you."

That seemed to be a big difference between Usagi and his brother: confidence. Usagi has too much and it seems Usagi-ani does not have enough. "Um, I think you just have to use your all. I do not know much about the business world but the aquarium was amazing."

He stayed quiet as I spoke and even a few moments after. Did I overstep my boundaries? "Haruhiko-san?"

"I really do love you."

Not this again! "Har-Haruhiko-san..."

"Life would be easier with me. Akihiko is just going to cause you problems later on. I already suspect my father is getting involved because of the two of you. I already heard a little about the trip to the Hot Springs. My father will continue to be a problem. He would not have a care if you were with me."

Is Isaka coming back yet? I heard a chair scrape against the floor and saw him getting up. It made me stand up as well. "What…." Before I could say more he grabbed my arm, pulling me into his arms. "Wait…" He took another hand to grab my chin. He lifted my face.

"Choose me Misaki."

"Sto…" He kissed me with force that I ended up bent over the table. "Wait, stop it!" He kissed me again. I felt his tongue on my teeth but I kept my mouth closed. I was not going through this again. I did tense, when I felt his hand on my stomach. "Wait!" I don't know how but I was able to take the one arm he was not holding down and push on his shoulder, hard enough he lifted slightly off me. My other hand became free and I was able to push him off of me, sitting up. I did not know I had that much strength in me. I felt my stomach, the slight bump seeming unharmed.

"I'm sorry Haruhiko-san, I cannot accept you."

I looked up to see him staring down at me; his face was emotionless. "Why? What do I lack compared to Akihiko?"

"No, if anything, Usagi is the one lacking. He cannot do anything on his own. If I leave him alone, who knows what will happen to him. I am always worried that he will drop dead."

"Do you love him?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up. Not a conversation I want to have with him. The serious look on his face was making me nervous. "Um...well..you see...Yes." I bowed. "I'm sorry, I cannot choose you Haruhiko-san."

It was quiet again, I did not look up yet. "Are you satisfied?" Huh?

The door opened to a wide-eyed Usagi. "EEEEHHHHH."

"Akihiko you went in too fast!" Isaka shouted from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING EAVESDROPPING?"

"You were the one blabbering away in public."

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS ON ME!"

Isaka sighed loudly, grabbing our attention. "Alright Haruhiko, playtime is over, time for business." Haruhiko moved to leave.

"Um, Haruhiko-san," He stopped to turn back to me. "I really do hope you succeed."

He gave me a slight nod and continued following Isaka. I did feel bad, and a little guilty. I never wanted to hurt anyone but Usagi-ani did need to know that I would not feel the same way for him that I feel for Usagi.

That night I found myself trying to run for my life. "Usagi!" I shivered as my newly bare shoulders caught a brush of the air conditioning. Usagi had successfully taken off my sweater, shirt, and was now working on my bra. I pressed my back further into his back to prevent that. "Usagi! Calm down! What are you doing?"

"Full body inspection. I have to make sure he did nothing to you. Did he do anything?"

"Wait!" My shoulder bumped the bag on the couch, knocking all of my books out. "NOOO!" Usagi let me go to grab them. All my The Kan books were scattered on the floor. I grabbed the most important one: a special edition of the very first book in the series. What's the black on the side? I gasped, "Usagi! He even drew on it!" I do not know how but before we left Isaka kept his promise and got me an autograph from Ijuuin-sensei. He even wrote "to Takahashi Misaki." I wanted to cry.

"Why do you even like those books? They do not even count as books. You don't even read mine."

"But Usagi, your books have so much writing."

"Because I'm a writer."

I could hear the annoyance but I was too busy looking for paper to prepare a 'thank you' letter. "There is nothing wrong with me admiring someone."

"Yes there is." Excuse me? "I won't allow it."

What a selfish guy. "Who do you think you are? Give me my shirt!"

I reached for it but he held it out of reach. Damn, short, girly body. "I will allow you to have things you like, but I have to be your number one."

"So selfish. How could you have all of that confidence?"

"If I allow you to leave, where will you go?" He grabbed my arms to prop me against the back of my house. A serious look in his eyes. "Misaki, stay by my side."

Where did this come from? "I'm here."

"I mean forever, from here on out."

"Come on Usagi, where is this coming from? I can't promise that far into the future. Can I please have my shirt?"

He still did not give me the shirt. Instead he threw it onto the couch and out of reach. "I still want you to promise."

"Why?"

"I have always been alone. I thought, in the worst case, I could get accustomed to that again. Since living with you, being happy with your presence near me, made me realized: I am scared to be alone again." He slid down to lay his head on my stomach. I shivered at the cold. "And the thought that I would lose the both of you, terrifies me to death." Usagi looked up to smile at me. "And this is all your fault."

"Like hell it is!" I was always lost when he started talking about his insecurities. It is hard to hear the all-mighty Akihiko have problems, but it also made me feel a bit happy. It just showed Usagi was still human.

"Misaki, thank you for choosing me."

"Usagi." He hopped back up to kiss me. My eyes opened when I felt his hands on my back. "Wait Usagi! This is the living room."

"Not the first time we did stuff here."

"Still." The bra came off. I must have black out because the next thing I remember is laying on the couch, Usagi hovering over me. I moaned out as he thrusted in me. "Usagi, the baby."

"This will not hurt them." Another thrust. "You never answered my question. Did that person do anything to you?"

I whined when he stopped moving. It was a strange feeling, nothing I have felt before. Not that I had much experience to compare. It took me a moment to register his question. I did not want to tell him. "No-nothing."

"Misaki."

"Well."

"MISAKI!"

I wasn't getting out of this. "He...he kissed me." His eyes went wide, is he mad? "It was a light one...and I did reje…" He kissed me with so much force. I felt the pressure from the couch as I sank in. "Usagi!"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"Punishment for kissing another guy."

"But I did not kiss him!" How is he going to punish me? Stupid Usagi.

"Does not matter. Do it."

"No."

I was prepared to argue some more but he pulled back. He said nothing as he stared at me. "Usagi?" Nothing. Is this some silent treatment? "Usagi? Say something." Still nothing. Ah. Dammit! I grabbed his face, closing my eyes as I reached up and kissed his forehead.

I DID NOT HAVE THE COURAGE TO KISS HIM ON THE LIPS. IT WAS TOO EMBARRASSING.

He did not look impressed. "Huh?"

"SHUT UP! I DID WHAT I WAS TOLD!"

He coughed a laugh. "Cute."

"Shut u-AH!" He continued moving finally.

"And stupid."

"Usagi!"

"My cute and stupid Misaki!"

I was so close. "Usagi."

"I love you."

* * *

Happy belated Thanksgiving!

Sorry for the going M.I.A. Some personal issues. Thank you for those who keep up

Coming up next:

Return of Usagi-chichi


	7. Chapter 7

"And Shino chose the most girliest pen he could find and he actually thought I would like it! Since when did you see me decked out in pink? Maybe Hiromi but not me." I drank my water as I listened to Hidori tell about her date. "It was not a date!"

"Sounds to me like you had a good time."

She stopped talking, something that rarely happens. "He's tolerable."

I smiled "That's good."

"Enough about me, how are you doing? Have things calmed down?"

"For the most part, I just hope I do not run into Usagi's family any time soon." I have had enough headaches to last me through a lifetime. And the doctor encouraged me not to take too much regular medicine so I have had no luck getting rid of them.

"I am sure that is not good for the child. You should just stay home for awhile."

"Usagi says the same thing. It gets boring staying cooped up in the house. I'm not that fragile."

"You may not be, but the little one inside is. I read that these are critical times."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. Everyone was a broken record. I'm not an idiot; I am trying to prepare for this kid. I just started reading one of the child development books Usagi splurged on, I have been watching my surroundings so I do not hit anyone. I even started to change what I eat. Everyone needs to stop worrying about me.

Hidori's phone went off as she began messaging someone. Was it Usagi? I know Usagi and her were saying they would not do it again but I did catch them that one day. "It's Shino" She replied in haste. "He is asking when my next day off is."

"For another date?" It was fun to see her blush.

"Shut up, don't you have work?" I looked up, checking the time, 9:20. Aikawa asked me to come in today to help her with paperwork. It has been a few days since the last time I was there. After the situation with Usagi-ani I really did not want to go back but I did promise Aikawa that I would work part time for her. And the bakery sweets were a bonus.

"I should get going."

"Have a good day!" I made it to Marukawa in time. I got in the elevator, dodging someone almost falling to the ground. Still doubting this type of job.

"Good morning Misaki." Aikawa waved as I walked to her desk.

"Hi Aikawa. What do you need me to do?"

Aikawa turned to hand me a stack of papers. "Some of Ito-sensei's manuscript got mixed up in Usami-sensei's manuscript. I told those idiots not to put the two together! If you could separate them that would be great."

"And how will I know whose is whose?"

"Their names are at the top of the page along with the page numbers. I will also need you to put them in order."

"Got it!"

It was an easy task. I did try to only look at the top of the page, considering this was Usagi's erotica. How could he write this type of stuff with a straight face? And when will I ever say _"Akihiko, your penis is so big!"_ Hell no!

And how could he describe my body the way it is now? _Akihiko's hand traveled down the soft body. Her small body trembling in fear._ Small body? Yeah right. My bump is going to get bigger with each week.

_"You are beautiful." Akihiko nipped her thigh._ Would he still call me beautiful in a month, two months?

_"You will be mine forever."_ Will he say that once the child is born?

"Misaki?" I jumped at my name. Aikawa looked down with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I am almost done." She opened her mouth but closed it and handed me some more papers to sort through. Everything took only an hour.

"You are such a lifesaver." She gave me a hug from behind. "I owe you one."

"It was no problem."

"I have something." She held up a box with logo of her usual bakery. The baby and I were happy.

"Thank you." I started to eat one of the cream puffs, it was so good.

"How are you doing Misaki? Any more problems with the baby?"

I shook my head. "Everything is going smoothly though my stomach is starting to show a little more."

"Nonsense, you are such a twig! I would not believe you had a child in you."

I smiled but it was hard to believe her. I could see the extra weight when I turned to the side. "Is there anything else?"

Aikawa shook her head. "You head on home. I am sure sensei will start to worry about where you are." Oh I already got a call from him on my way here.

"I will be going then."

"Bye Misaki!"

I was almost out of the building when I heard my name again. It was Isaka. "Good afternoon."

"Hey little Miss, did that Akihiko forget something again?"

I shook my head, "I came to help Aikawa with some of her work."

"Making you work, what is wrong with my employees?" He laughed out loud, I spotted a few people passing by staring at him. "Perfect timing though, I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket to pull out...a PREMIER KAN?! "Wha-what! HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS? ONLY FIVE WERE MADE! AND IT WAS ON SALE FOR 100,000 YEN!"

"And now you own one. Sensei wanted me to give this to you, see." OH MY GOD, IT WAS AUTOGRAPHED TO ME! I can't believe I have one! I could feel the tears coming down my eyes.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Of course, I like making young girls happy...aaaaaand if possible I have a favor to ask of you." I did not even care if his tone was suspicious.

"YES, YES, ANYTHING!"

"You see...there is this book signing coming up that your dear Akihiko refuses to go to...so it would be great if…"

"Director, Usami-sama has arrived." Usami? We both turned as Usagi-chichi walked up. WHAT THE FUCK?

"Oh, Takahashi? What a pleasant surprise." He smiled, animosity hidden underneath. Why do these situations happen to me? Is Marukawa a curse for me?

"Uh, go-good afternoon. What are you doing here?"

"We have a meeting. I am glad to see you. I wanted to make sure you are alright, after Haruhiko stirred up some trouble." Haruhiko? How does he know the incident with Usagi-ani? "Let's go out to eat after this."

"Wait a moment, you have a business meeting to attend." Isaka stepped in.

Usagi-chichi sighed, "But it's no fun eating with a bunch of old men."

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I bowed and hurried away.

"Be careful running, you do not want to stress your body too much." He called after me but I was already out the sliding doors. I never knew what to do around him; I was scared of what he would say, of the way he looks at me. When he opens his mouth, I doubt my position in Usagi's life even further.

I went to the store to grab some items for dinner. The cream puffs were long gone at the train station. Usagi did say he wanted cream stew with mushrooms. I had to remember to cut the bell peppers small so Usagi would not taste them. I was walking down the neighborhood when I saw some of the neighbors outside. They were whispering something I could not hear. Was someone here? I turned the corner when a familiar black car came into view.

You gotta be kidding me.

"Hello Takahashi, perfect timing." Usagi-chichi adjusted his sunglasses. Two men who looked like they could have been hired from the yakuza stood at both sides of the car. "Making something good for dinner?"

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have a meeting?"

"I did but I made Haruhiko go instead. I wanted to talk to my son again but he seems to ignore me."

"Um, it's possible he is working right now." And Usagi tends to ignore anyone who doesn't have a key to the place.

"Can you let me up then?"

Up to the house? Usagi would not like that. "Um, Usagi doesn't like when people interrupt him during his work and I thi…" "Takahashi. I am his father."

As he finished speaking I felt a cold shiver down my spine and I froze. How could I possibly turn him down now? So I let him up, hoping Usagi had left.

He had not.

"Misaki, you home? What's for dinner?" His voice seemed to echo in my ears.

"It looks like stew, with peppers." Usagi-chichi answered for me. When Usagi came into view his eyes were wide for a second before glaring at his father. "That's a nasty glare."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by with the papers you asked for among other things." Papers?

"I told you to mail them!" Usagi-chichi ignored Usagi as he walked in to sit on the couch. By this time Usagi had stormed over to stand in front of me. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Um, Usagi, I actually invited him up after se…" "Don't lie to me." Well that did not help.

"This place looks a lot cleaner than before. It was hard to imagine someone could stay here in its previous condition."

"You aren't staying. Misaki go upstairs."

"What about tea?" Aren't we bad hosts for not providing some?

"It's not necessary."

"Why are you so quick to get rid of her? I already promised before I would not cause her any grief. And once you sign the paperwork than I will be out of her hair for good."

Paperwork? "Upstairs now!"

Usagi-chichi looked at me. "Oh, has my son not told you?"

"Get out of my house!"

"He has agreed to voluntarily disown himself from the Usami family and withdraw from any inheritance. All because of you."

What did he say? Usagi is disowned? Usagi is leaving his family? I turned to Usagi who had one hand rubbing his forehead; his face full of frustration. Usagi was going to lose his family, because of me?

"So I brought all the paperwork and wanted Takakashi to see what her presence is causing. Though I do wish she would reject you the way she rejected Haruhiko. Of course the child would be taken care of, just far away from the family."

"Enough!" Usagi's voice echoed through the penthouse. He narrowed his eyes and walked forward, snatching the papers off the table. He walked back to grabbed my hand. "There was a reason I am willing to be disowned. Rejecting Misaki and rejecting my child will be the same as rejecting me. They are my life. I cannot live without them. Let's go."

"Wait, Usagi?" He dragged me towards the door. I dropped the bags in the hallway. "The food…"

"We are eating out tonight. I will mail these papers back to you later on today. This place has an auto lock so shut the door."

Usagi pushed me into the elevator. "Usagi?" I don't think I have ever seen him this frustrated. I saw him reach into a pocket, only to realize he forgot his cigarettes.

"We might have to move, the nerve of that man."

I looked at the papers in his hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting disowned?" He turned away. "Usagi?"

"It was my choice. I didn't want you to worry."

"But, this is all happening because of me, isn't it?" Usagi-chichi had said it back there.

"No it's not!" Usagi pulled me to him when the elevator opened to the lobby. "I chose not to associate with people who will disrespect my family."

"Even if we are family." How did he get down here so fast? We both stopped to see Usagi-chichi standing in front of the second elevator. "I did not want to be harsh."

Usagi made a sound before dragging us out the door. Usagi-chichi followed. "If we could talk about this in a rational matter than everything could be solved."

"Stop following us." It was hard to keep up with Usagi's long strides. The cars driving by did not help my concentration. I looked back but ended up stumbling so I stayed looking ahead.

"It's not like I dislike Takahashi. She's a sweet girl, but she may be too much of a people-pleaser to think this decision through."

"That does not concern you. I will no longer be an Usami once I sign these papers."

"That would make your mother extremely upset."

"She obviously does not care if she has not contacted me."

"Usagi, slow down."

"You know I am worried for you."

"I don't need you to worry." I took a breath when we stopped.

Usagi-chichi sighed, "I already told you to think realistically. Life is not as simple as staying together because you like each other. What you have now is all an illusion."

"I decide what is an illusion."

Usagi began to walk again. "Wait Usagi."

"Hurry up Misaki."

"Usa…" My heart stopped as he walked towards the crosswalk. The light was red for crossing but Usagi was looking back at us. A bus came into my peripheral view "USAGI!"

It was too fast. I wrapped my hands around his waist to pull him back. He turned slightly, I felt a sharp pain when his elbow swung and hit the side of my stomach. The bus drove past without a care. I felt my heart racing. The headache returned.

"AKIHIKO ARE YOU OKAY?"

Usagi and I backed up a little. He turned around just as my hand came up to slap his cheek. "YOU IDIOT! DID THE LIGHT LOOK GREEN? YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO CROSS WHEN IT'S RED."

He touched his cheek with an unimpressed look. "Are you sure it wasn't red?"

The pain in my head began to travel to my chest. I tried to ignore it, turning to the culprit for Usagi's bad behavior. I pointed a finger at Usagi-chichi. "I KNOW. SOME FATHER! CAN'T EVEN TEACH YOUR KID TO CROSS THE CROSSWALK."

Usagi-chichi's eyes grew wide. It was becoming hard to breathe. "Takahashi?"

"Misaki?" Everything was becoming fuzzy.

"Don't...do that..aga…" "MISAKI!"

I felt Usagi's arms around me as my feet gave away. Last I remembered was Usagi's cold hand on my cheek.

* * *

Don't worry I won't kill the baby

Evening Star: To answer your question, I do not know if I will do a gender bend of the other anime. I have no plans for it.

* * *

AKIHIKO

"Takahashi has a high-blood pressure and lacks proper nutrition. Normally for girls her age they just need some sleep but due to the baby, any issues can take a toll on her body. Has she been dealing with a lot of stress these past few days?"

I nodded, it was hard for me to find my voice. "Stress can do serious damage to both Takahashi and the baby. There have been cases of development issues and even premature births because of stress."

"How...How are they?"

"She is doing fine and the baby is developing healthy. The small hit to her stomach might bruise but there is no serious damage. She should be ready to go home today if she is up to it. I would advise to limit her stress. I do not know if her body could take another episode like this."

"Thank you."

The doctor left me alone. It was hard to look at Misaki, lying in a hospital bed, and IV in her arm. This was all my fault.

I caused her so much stress and now it's not only affecting her, but the baby inside. I even hit her stomach when I was angry! Was I even fit to be a father? When I am causing its mother so much pain? I knew the situation with my brother and father was getting to her, which is why I tried to hide it, but was there more? God I wished she would talk to me. I want to do so much but how do I help her? How do I keep her out of this bed again?

"How is she?" There was a voice I did not want to hear.

"She will be fine." I turned, almost amused at the body-sized stuffed bear in his arm. He placed it on the side of her bed. Father looked at Misaki, surprisingly with a look of concern.

"And the child?"

Why does he care? He would most likely wish it was gone. "Fine too."

"It is sad, I hope you two will open your eyes after this? The compatibility is wrong."

"Fucking bullshit. She is like this because of stress, because you won't leave her alone, because she is trying to do the right thing and gets burned because people treat her like shit. This has nothing to do with compatibility."

"You know I never wished to cause any harm to her. I have seen the good and bad in our world. I was afraid she would break."

"I won't let her. You know nothing about her."

"Akihi…" "Here." I stood up to hand him the papers. I had found a pen and immediately signed them when Misaki was settled. "Our agreement. Stay out of our lives."

Father took the papers, frowning. "Are you serious about this?"

"I am."

"You still are my son. I still love you. I don't want to do this."

I did not care for any sentimental crap from him. I did not feel guilty nor regret signing those. "Maybe I'll understand once my child is born, but as a father, you should understand that I will do whatever to protect my child. Now leave."

I turned back to Misaki so I did not see him leave but I heard the door closed.

It would be a lie if I said I was not even a bit sad. I was not close but that was still my family. People I was blood-related too. "Usagi…" I jumped up, to see Misaki's eyes still closed. So cute, dreaming about me. I touched her stomach. The small bump rising as she breathed.

"What should I do Misaki? How should I protect you?" I do not cry but I wanted to cry. I leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Help me."

I froze. The movement was so sudden, so small, that I almost thought I had imagined it. It felt like a small tap of the finger on my hand. Was that… I looked down at her stomach has there was one more small tap before the movements stopped. "Is that you?"

My hand was tingling from where the baby had touched. I could not stop the smile on my face. "Usagi." Misaki mumbled again.

No matter what, we would be okay. I will protect these two. I will find a way to deal with our issues so Misaki does not have to. I do not want this to happen again. Nothing was going to break us up.

My phone rang. "Hello." I answered before checking who it was. I was currently missing my deadline and I was going to talk to her anyway about lessening Misaki's load.

_"Akihiko."_

My eyes went wide, a rare chill went through my bones. "Takahiro?"


	8. Chapter 8

I vaguely could hear the sounds of people talking. I recognized Usagi's voice and I recognized Aikawa's voice. There was another voice but it disappeared. I wanted to open my eyes but they did not want to open. What happened? Where was I? Was my baby okay?

"Misaki?"

"Ok thank god."

It seemed to work, I groaned, still tired even though I did not know how long I was sleeping. My eyes opened to a blur. "Misaki?" Usagi sounded so concerned.

"Usagi?" I reached up to wipe my eyes. When my vision became clear I was surprised to see that I was in a hospital bed. Usagi and Aikawa were there, Usagi holding my left hand that had a tube attached. "What is…"

My eyes went wide as I remembered the past events. Usagi-chichi, the bus, the sharp pain. The baby? Is the baby alright? "Misaki look at me."

I could not move that I felt Usagi's hand on my cheeks to turn me to him. I must have forgotten how to blink as my eyes started to water from being open for too long. "You are alright. The baby is alright."

"It is?"

When he nodded I let out a sigh of relief. I would have been a failure of a mother if anything happened to them. "Thank goodness."

"You scared me so much." He brought me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I got so scared when I saw that bus." I saw my life flashing; I did not want the same thing to happen as...my parents. "I didn't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You should have let him go." Aikawa scoffed.

"And then you would lose my stories."

"And then I would gain back my sleep."

I chuckled, it was nice to hear their bantering. Comforting. I looked to the side when I noticed an over-sized stuffed bear. "Um…"

Usagi did not look back but his face did look happy. "My father left that. I will get rid of it." Usagi-chichi? He really left that, after the fight? "Misaki, you will never see him again."

Oh right, Usagi is getting disowned. All because of me. "Enough." Usagi kissed my cheek. "I made this decision. I do not regret this nor do I want you to feel any guilt for it. Even if I did not do this, I had already decided I would not accept anything from that family. I love you, I want this."

"You should not feel anything from the decisions this dumbass makes."

I still felt the guilt but Usagi's cool lips on my forehead were calming me down. He pulled back to give me one of his rare, genuine smiles. I looked back at the hospital. "Why am I here exactly?"

"Your body gave out from all the stress."

"Oh." Shit. If Hidori finds out about this she will kill me. She was just telling me to watch my stress.

"You will be alright, but this goes back to not keeping things in. You cannot please everyone Misaki and their is nothing wrong with that. You have to think about yourself and you have to think about this child."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"How long do I have to be here?"

"I can get the doctor. They said once you wake up and everything seems fine then you can go home."

"How long have I been here?"

"About three hours."

"It feels longer." I noticed the sun was going down through the window.

"That's what hospitals will do, god I hate them. Let's get you out of here." Aikawa pressed a button on the side of my bed.

A few moments later a doctor came in. It was my usual doctor, Dr. Watanabe. "Good afternoon Takahashi, great to see you up."

"Um, yeah."

"To bring you up to speed you seemed to collapse from exhaustion and malnutrition. I also hear you are dealing with lots of stress."

"Yeah."

"Not good sweetie, an enormous amount of stress can be harmful to both you and the baby. You had a slight high-blood pressure but it seemed to have gone down."

Great, because I was not handling things my baby had to suffer. "Your baby is still fine, developing nicely, so think of this as a warning."

"Okay, thank you."

She smiled. "It is normal for new moms to feel stressed but it seems you have a good support team. Use them, depend on them." She looked to Usagi and Aikawa. "Let me go get the release forms."

"I sighed with relief, I was very hungry and my stomach decided to let everyone else know as well. "We will pick up something to eat on the way back."

"Good. I don't think those groceries are good anymore?" I remembered they were still in the hallway.

"We will get more." She came back and had us sign the papers. Usagi quickly paid for everything and I was free to go. I was going to take the bear but Usagi did not seem to care for it, so I told the doctor to give it to the children's section.

"Thank you for coming Aikawa. I'm sorry if it was any trouble."

Aikawa gave me a hug. "Not at all. I am just glad you are alright. I nearly had a heart attack when I called and heard you were here. You let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Usagi helped me into his car. On our way home Usagi did not say much but he never let go of my hand. He was acting the same way he did when I fell from the roof at his family home. He seemed ready to pick me up again but stopped, instead holding my hand as we made it back up to the penthouse.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

"I'm fine." He sat me down on the couch and went to get me some water. "I called take out. They should be here in 30 minutes."

"Okay."

He sat next to me. "Misaki, I'm sorry."

This was what I was afraid of. "You did nothing wrong Usagi."

"I know I am the cause for most of the stress. I got you into a lot of serious trouble and this time I hurt our child. I am sorry for this. I know you are going to say it is not my fault but this time it is."

"Usagi, I never thought it was your fault. I know I tend not to think about myself and I know I need to change this, but I don't want you to feel anything. I should have talked to you more."

"Yes you should." He kissed me when the doorbell rang.

We ate and watched T.V. Usagi held me in his arms the whole time. Hidori had called but I did not answer, texting her I would call her later. I did not want to tell her I was in the hospital. She would freak out for sure. "You don't have to tell her."

"Somehow I feel she will find out either way."

"I believe that."

That night was a good sleep. Usagi rubbed my back until I fell asleep. It was nice but I know he was doing this because of what the doctor said about stress. I still did not want him to think it was his fault. I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up I was alone. "Usagi?" I wonder if he had work to do?

"Usagi?" I left the room, ready to go to his study when I heard my name being called from downstairs. "Usa…" I froze on the rail.

"Good morning Misaki."

"Nii-chan." I stared in fear as I saw my brother sitting across from Usagi. They both had tea though it seemed neither were drinking. Usagi was not looking at me but I could see the uneasy look on his face. I could not decipher the look in nii-chan's face. He did not seem to be glaring but he certainly was not smiling.

"Misaki, come here."

I did not reply as I made my way downstairs. The tension when Usagi-chichi was here did not compare to this. I took a second to decide where to sit before settling on the part of the couch in between the two. "Hi nii-chan, where's Manami?"

"She is at work. I took the day off. Are you alright?"

"Um, yes?"

"What did the doctors say yesterday?"

My mouth went dry. Just that comment, revealed so much. Nii-chan knew. "I…"

"What did the doctor say Misaki?"

"That I am fine. That I just collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition."

"And the child?"

"Nii-chan…" "How far along are you?"

I looked down, my hand touching my stomach. "Almost four months."

"Akihiko is the father?" You know it is serious if he is using his real name. I nodded my head. "Takahiro…"

"Quiet Akihiko." I flinched, it is rare to hear him so angry.

"Nii-chan."

"How long have you two been together, Misaki?"

"Over a year. When you and Manami announced you were engaged."

"So long." He said, more to himself.

"Nii-chan...I'm sorry..."

"I get a call that my little sister is in the hospital, pregnant, and I don't even know you have been dating?"

Called? "Who called you?"

"Does it matter? You are my best friend Akihiko. I trusted you to look after my sister, and you knock her up? She is 19, barely going to be 20. Did you stop to think about that? What will this do to her future?"

"Nii-chan, I did think about this."

"Misaki, you are barely an adult. You cannot comprehend these decisions. You were in the hospital because of stress! And Akihiko knows that. You took advantage of her."

"It's not like that…" Usagi, say something!

"You could destroy her life like this Akihiko, how could you?"

"Nii-chan, don't blame him. He wanted to tell you about us but I was the one who said no. We did not plan this but I do not feel any anger towards the situation. Please don't blame him, blame me."

"Misaki. A child is not something to take lightly. Raising a child is not easy. You are too young to have to deal with this responsibility."

"I'm not much older than you, when you decided to raise me."

"This and that are different situations. You saw us struggle, it will not be easy." He was mad. I expected him not to be happy but it still was hard to hear the disappointment in his voice. All I ever wanted was to make him proud.

"Takahiro…"

"I understand Akihiko. You said it many time before that Misaki should not be stressed but I cannot ignore the fact that I knew nothing of this. I would have never let her stay here if this was the relationship you developed."

"Nii-chan..."

"I think you should come back home with me. I think there should be separation for the time being, until we know what our next move is."

I did not want to leave Usagi. I couldn't. "But nii-chan…" I couldn't finish when my headache returned. I grabbed my head and turned to Usagi. He looked at me before getting up and grabbing water and the medicine the doctor gave me.

"Takahiro. Misaki was advised to avoid stressful situations for the time being. Suddenly moving her might hurt her and the child. We can discuss this again but I will feel more comfortable if it is done here."

"That is my sister Akihiko."

"And that is my child."

Nii-chan narrowed his eyes when Usagi spoke. He opened his mouth but closed it each time he looked at me. He finally sighed after closing his mouth for the fifth time, "Fine. It does seem Misaki will need to relax. I will come back tomorrow." He stood up and walked over to me. "Please, take care of yourself. I don't want to hear you are in the hospital again."

I leaned in the hug he gave me. "Thank you."

"Akihiko." He barely looked his way when he left.

The tears came when the door closed. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. I, on the other hand, am probably going to be on his shit list for a while." Akihiko sat next to me.

"I'm sorry Usagi."

"No." Usagi grabbed my hand. "This is not your fault. Takahiro was right. As the older one, I should have had a better sense of responsibility. I was selfish and only thought about a future of us being together indefinitely. I never thought about your goals and dreams. If I thought more about your life, I would not have allowed this to happen."

"Usagi…""But I do love you, and I will do anything to make sure that I make up for that. I won't let you lose your life."

I smiled, "I know you won't." Leave it to Usagi to make me feel better.

My stomach growled. Too much was happening and it was still morning. Usagi almost ordered in again but I stopped him. I liked cooking and it did calm me down.

I hoped tomorrow nii-chan and I could have a better conversation. I see the part I play; I was wrong for keeping our relationship a secret for him. I could only imagine how he is feeling. First you find out your best friend and little sister are dating and then you find out your sister is pregnant. His reaction was reasonable. I needed to beg for his forgiveness.

But I do wonder, who called him?

"No peppers." Usagi mumbled into my shoulder as I made the eggs. It was hard though with the extra weight pressed up behind me.

"Peppers and onions. They are good for you." He grumbled something as I ate a small piece of onion.

* * *

_"Misaki, is true? Are you pregnant?!"_ I held the phone away from my ear. I had not expected the call from Kaoruko, or maybe I did. Either way I was in no mood to listen to her screaming in my ear.

"Um, yes."

_"So that is why you were throwing up that one day! I can't believe I missed that."_

"Kaoruko, if I may ask, how do you know?"

_"You don't know? That news is buzzing through the family. Nothing stays hidden for long in this family. Uncle was making a fuss because nii-chan said he was leaving the family because he did not want the baby around the family. My parents are just angry uncle is the first with the next heir."_

I did not think his whole family knew at this point. It was scary. Usagi already signed the papers but what if they still come for the child. _"Misaki? Did you hear me?"_

"Oh, no, sorry."

_"Sheesh, I said I was going to come visit next month. I want to bake another cake. I have been getting good at using fondue."_ Last I heard Kaoruko was going to school to be a pastry chef. Good for her. "You don't have to, not if you are busy."

_"Shut up. I have a break anyway. And I want to come see you. Who knew that it would be nii-chan to have a child. I thought he hated kids."_

Yeah, still does. So this will be interesting.

Just then the doorbell rang. That should be nii-chan. "Sorry Kaoruko, I have to go."

_"Fine then. I will talk to you later."_

She did not sound mad or disappointed. It was nice that one person from his family is not angry about this. Now to deal with my own family. "Was that the door?" Usagi asked from upstairs.

I nodded. "Let's get this over with." I walked over to open the door. "Hello Misaki." My eyes went wide when I did not see nii-chan.

"Mana-Nee-chan?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you." I said as Manami gave me some tea. I offered to make it but she told me to sit down and rest. Usagi was back upstairs, Manami saying she wished to talk to me first. "I still cannot get used to all the space here. I should tell your brother to switch careers." She giggled, sitting down next to me.

"Nii-chan could not come up with a story if his life depended on it."

"Very true." I drank some tea, enjoying the warm feeling. "You seem so small for being four months pregnant. Are you eating properly?"

I flinched when I heard the word. It sounded different when my own family says it. "I think so, I eat normally, but I was advised to add more to my diet."

"Good. Have you been keeping up on your doctor appointments?"

"My last one was two weeks ago. My next appointment is next month, they think they will be able to determine the gender."

"Oh wonderful, if you had to choose would you want a boy or girl?"

"I have not thought about it."

"I would be careful with a girl. Usami-san seems like the dad who will spoil his child rotten."

"Everyone has says that." She chuckled into the cup. "Um, nee-chan, where's nii-chan? He said he was coming."

She set down her cup. "He will be arriving later. I left work early so I could catch you before he comes."

"Was he mad yesterday?"

"Well, he was not at his calmest. It was a shock to hear that you were pregnant. And by Usami-san. I already knew about you two but did not expect this."

"I know. We were not planning this and I found out two months ago and I was just scared tha-wait what? You know about us? When?!"

She shrugged. "I remember you defending him when you stayed with us in Osaka. The way you spoke about him was different. Your face seemed to light up, even if you were frowning. And I saw the same with Usami. I'm not as naive as your brother and I know he cherishes you both, but living in these situations, I can understand how something could develop."

"I was afraid to tell him. Usami is his best friend and I didn't want to nii-chan to hate him. I was afraid to tell him...and then this happened."

She looked down at my stomach, sighing. "Your brother is hurt but he still loves you, his adorable sister. Just remind him that you love him back." Her smile was comforting. "But, it would be a lie to say I am not concerned. The main reason I came early is to make sure you were okay. I know this is a lot for someone your age. I do not want you to feel that you have to do this alone."

It seemed to be a common question people keep asking me. I got it, but I still had the same answer. "I know. I am scared but I made my decision to keep the child. And Usagi seems excited too. You should see the nursery. A few days after he found out he had professionals come and re-do the whole room."

"I would like to see that."

"Thank you, nee-chan."

"We're family Misaki. Families should always stick together. You and Takahiro showed me that."

"Thank you."

"Usami, congratulations." I turned as she looked up at Usagi. He was walking down the stairs. When he was down he came to sit next to me. "I hear you did some shopping for the baby."

"Thank you. I would have done more if she had let me."

"You spent too much money already."

"So."

The doorbell rang again. "That must be Takahiro." I felt my body tense up. Usagi patted my leg before getting up to open the door. "It will be fine."

"Good afternoon." I heard nii-chan.

"Hello Takahiro."

Usagi walked into view first followed by nii-chan. His eyes went wide when he looked at his wife. "Manami? I thought you were at work."

"I decided to come talk to Misaki and keep you from overreacting."

"Overrea-I am simply trying to understand the situation."

"What is there to understand? Your younger sister is pregnant by your best friend. Not much to explain."

"Do you want some tea nii-chan?" I was going to get up but Manami grabbed my shoulder to keep me down. With her finger she beckoned nii-chan to sit next to her while Usagi came back to sit next to me.

"I still want to know how this started?"

Uh-oh. I looked at Usagi, wondering how much to say. I did not want to expose that Usagi used to be in love with him. Usagi looked back at me, smiling. "For me, it started while I was tutoring her. She was trying so hard to make you happy. She doubted herself many times but she still tried to push past those fears. It made me want to help her. And I saw how selfless she was. I have been around many people who only cared about my money or social status but not her. She never puts herself first or thought about taking advantage of anyone. She would be yelling at me in one moment and then cooking for me in another. She hates if I spend any money on her. I saw how much she tried to make others happy that I found myself wondering how to make her happy.

I was clueless about what I was feeling, but when you announced you two were going to get married, I realized that is what I wanted. I could not help but look at Misaki and think, 'she is the one for me.'"

I was sure my face was the color of a tomato by now. My heart was beating that I swear it was popping out of my chest. Usagi was so embarrassing. I wiped a small tear from my eye. He squeezed my hand before turning to nii-chan. I turned and almost laughed. Now their faces for sure were like a tomato. Manami had one hand over her mouth. "Takahiro, I know I messed up, and I should have spoken to you when I first caught feelings for Misaki, but I was nervous. I know how protective you are of her and I did not want you to worry that I would hurt her."

"I was nervous about ruining your relationship with Usagi. I didn't want to ruin your friendship." I added. "I did not expect anything to happen and I should have said something too. I'm sorry."

Manami turned to him. "Your call."

Nii-chan closed his mouth, clearing his throat. "I just...never expected this...I never saw anything that would hint you two were together...and I'm worried. Our family is normal. We could not ever afford a penthouse. With money comes horrible people and I am afraid Misaki could get hurt in this world. What people could say about her. Your age aside, now you are having a baby."

"I would never let anything happen to her Takahiro. I understand the difficulties I put her in, I have never regretted my position more than I have now. If I could I would have chosen another career that could not be used against her."

"No Usagi, I am proud of your work, you should not regret it. Nii-chan, I understand the negativity I might face, I even dealt with it before, but I don't want to leave Usagi because of it."

"You have dealt with it?! When?! What happened?!"

"Nii-chan…"

"I'm so worried for you."

"I know but I would not change anything. I chose to stay with Usagi and I am choosing to have this baby. I am sorry for not telling you nii-chan, just please don't hate Usagi." And don't hate me.

"Do you love him?"

Oh god, that question. I swallowed some spit, knowing now was not the time for some jokes to hide my embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah I do." I did not look at Usagi but I felt another squeeze. "I love him."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Manami patted his leg and the two shared a look, having some sort of secret conversation. She then smiled, "You are going to be an uncle."

Nii-chan sniffled, tears starting to run down his face. "I'm going to be an uncle."

I smiled, looking back at Usagi. I did not see my brother walk over to hug me. "I love you Misaki."

The tears started falling for me. "I love you too."

I showed him some ultrasound pictures and we spoke about the doctor appointments. It was nice, fun even. I had to deal with Usagi's father talking about this pregnancy being a mistake so it was nice to hear nii-chan happily talk about becoming an uncle and he was already planning play dates with the child. Manami had me lead her upstairs so I could show her the nursery.

"Wow, Usami-san does not play around." She opened one of the drawers that had girl clothes. The next drawer had boy clothes.

"Nope, even though I keep telling him not to spend all his money. What does he do? He bought another bassinet." I held up the blue piece. He had bought a pink one but then he saw this one online and because we do not know the gender he wanted to be "prepared."

"A spoiled child indeed." I agreed with her.

_AKIHIKO_

I watched the girls go upstairs to the nursery. When the door closed, I was officially left alone with Takahiro. I am a confident person but this was one of the few times that all confidence was out the window. He may have made up with Misaki but I am sure Takahiro is still upset with me.

I turned back to see him looking at the table with his arms folded. He was thinking. "Taka…" "You better take care of her." He cut me off. "You better take care of her and that child Akihiko."

"I will." I said right away.

"I'm serious. She is my only blood family. She means the world to me. Everything will be different once the baby is born and I will kill you if you decide to back out."

"I know Takahiro. I already decided the minute I found she was pregnant that I would take responsibility and stay with her and the child. I love her Takahiro. I cannot live without her."

He sighed, leaning back into the couch. He was thinking of something before he started chuckling. "That is the last time I ask you for a favor."

I was confused at first until I remembered our conversation almost a year ago when he asked me to watch after Misaki and make sure no boys were taking advantage of her. I had to laugh at that as well. "I did make sure no one else got a hold of her."

"Shut the fuck up." It was rare for him to cuss. I know I was not exactly on his good side yet but this was a good start. "Is your family causing her trouble?"

The laughter stopped. "They won't anymore."

"Are you sure?"

That question made me freeze. "What do you mean?"

He leaned over to me. "I told you I got a call about Misaki being in the hospital. The call was from your father." My father? What the fuck? "He told me his concern about Misaki in the hospital and then also told me the inheritance our family would receive for bearing the next heir to his company."

"Are you fucking serious?" That bastard. What is his plan? He said it himself this child was not going to get anything. What inheritance would he be talking about?

He nodded. "I do not know what is going on but Misaki was in the hospital once for stress. Is it because of your family?"

I sighed, I could not hide it from him. "Yes. My father does not want to accept this child is part of the family and they were pressuring Misaki to abort it."

"Akihiko."

"They won't bother her again Takahiro. The day Misaki went to the hospital I signed away my rights to the Usami Corporation. I even agreed to be legally disowned from the family."

"Disowned? What will happen to you? To Misaki?"

"Nothing. I never used any of their money before. I might have to change my last name but that is all. You already know that I am not close to my family. I never planned to accept anything from them in the first place. I care more about Misaki and my child than them."

He did not look convinced and that worried me. He talked about how this world will hurt Misaki and he was not wrong. They already have. I just hoped I could make him believe that I will do anything to make sure Misaki is not harmed.

We heard laughter from upstairs. Misaki's laughter. I could not help but smile, it was great to hear her happy after everything. "Just protect her." I turned back to Takahiro. "If you love her, protect her."

"I will."

It went silent again. "So...when are you going to get married?"

I choked on some spit. "Huh?"

"You say you will protect her but you also better make her an honest woman. You said you would take responsibility."

I shook my head. "Misaki wants to wait."

"You better not wait too long." I should not be the one hearing this lecture. His sister is the one who told me no when I first brought up I wanted to plan a wedding. Maybe she would want some romantic way instead, like Hiroki's man did.

"I won't."

"Good." He stood up. "Let's go see what they are laughing about."

I followed him up the stairs, staring at his back. It was almost comical that I had any feelings for this man. He could never compare to Misaki, those feelings could not come close to what I feel for Misaki. Misaki was the only one for me. We entered the room to find Manami and Misaki hovering over the crib we, more like Misaki, had set up. "I have heard from friends that these are a pain to assemble. It looks like you did a great job."

"No thanks to Usagi. He could not even read the directions. He just stood over me and told me where I was messing up."

"I had offered to hire someone." I replied in defense. Would have saved us the time that day.

The two looked at us. "We do not solve our problems with money."

"Worked for me so far."

"Stupid rich guy." Manami and Takahiro laughed as I went to stand by Misaki. Takahiro started to inspect the room himself. He and Manami were talking about the room and Manami told him when they have a child they wanted a nursery like this. Takahiro made a joke that they better start saving now, though I already had decided that I would do the same for them as a present.

"I just love that our family is growing." Manami went to kiss Takahiro's cheek.

Family. Misaki leaned into my arm, either on purpose or accident. There was a smile on her face and a look of relief. I know she was worried the most about what her brother would think. She had to deal with so much and it was great, comforting, to see her brother happily accepting the child. Even I felt relieved that we had him on our side. This was the family I wanted.

"I love you." I whispered in Misaki's ear.

She blushed and looked up. "Yeah." I know she was too embarrassed to voice her feelings but her actions say so much more. She is always telling me no to erotic things but end up going along with it willingly. She does not always look my way but takes her time to take care of me. She does not say that she loves me, but her love is growing in her stomach as we speak.

But the few times she overpowers her embarrassment and speaks those three words make my heart soar. "Me...too…."

"We should go out to eat to celebrate!" Manami suggested.

"Great idea, we can go to that ramen spot downtown. You liked that place right Misaki?"

Her eyes lit up as her stomach growled. "Definitely." Manami and Takahiro left the room. Before Misaki could I pulled her back. "Usagi?"

I kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much Misaki."

"Usagi." I kissed her again, I could never get tired of kissing her. My hands went around her waist; her shirt lifted up as she reached up to grab my collar. I made circles on her bare skin. She moaned into my mouth. "Wait Usagi, nii-chan and nee-chan are here."

Damn. She had a point. But I wanted her so badly. I guess it will have to wait. We pulled apart, me willing my growing hard-on to go down. "You are getting it tonight."

"Stupid." She blushed, grabbing my hand to meet up with her brother.

* * *

Thank you for waiting!

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

I rubbed my head to try and get rid of the headache coming on. "Oh that woman was huge! She looks like she is having twins."

"That is not nice Shiima."

"I'm not wrong though Takahiro, she was the size of a basketball."

"I would have said a whale."

"Now that is not nice Shinobu."

"Girls, we are in a hospital, indoor voices."

"Oh Manami look at that baby! Nothing will compare to my niece or nephew!"

"Indoor voice honey."

"But its nose was huge!"

"Why are they here?" I scowled. The waiting room seemed unusually full. Hidori, Hiromi, and Shinobu were here. Nii-san decided to come and dragged Minami along. Usagi also had an annoyed look but I am sure he would rather hear this than Aikawa calling him about a missed deadline. I saw him turn his phone off.

"You were the one who told them about the appointment."

"That was you." _He_ was the one who told my brother about this appointment. I did not know he wanted to come this badly. He even took the day off from work, and my brother rarely takes a day off. "I didn't think they would show up!"

"How could we miss this? We are finding out the gender!"

How time was flying. I was already 18 weeks pregnant. A bump was more prominent. A waiter at Hidori's job asked how far along. School was going to start in a few weeks, meaning I was going to get bigger. It also means I was half-way through this pregnancy. Gosh, it was hard to think in a few more months there were going to be three people living in that penthouse.

"Takashahi." All seven of us stood up. "No." I pointed to Hidori.

"WHY?!"

"Now now girls. We are in a hospital. I think Misaki will feel too overwhelmed with all of us. Let's wait out here."

"Manami…" It was funny to see nii-chan pout. I thanked Manami as Usagi and I walked back. It was nice to get away from the noise. "Misaki." I looked up at Usagi as he grabbed my hand.

"Thanks."

"Welcome back Takahashi." Dr. Watanabe looked up from the computer as I sat on the hospital bed. "You are looking much better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Though I am getting bored staying home." Usagi barely lets me out of the house unless it is with someone.

"And yet you have not been stressed, so I think it was a great decision."

"You would."

Dr. Watanabe laughed as she dragged the ultrasound machine over. "So? Are we ready to find out the gender?"

"Ready." She laid me down on the bed and lifted up my shirt. She rubbed the cool gel on my stomach and dragged the wand on my stomach. The screen popped up the same black and white fuzz. "The baby is getting big." Dr. Watanabe circled the white blob with her finger. "Perfectly healthy."

"Is that a dick?"

"Usagi!"

"It looks like one."

"You don't say it out loud!" He rolled his eyes.

I felt her hand move. "Well, let's see." All three of us stared at the screen. The silence was becoming uncomfortable. "The baby seems shy, laying on its side."

"It definitely is your child."

"Shut up Usagi."

"There they go." The white blob started to move. "Hm, well, if that is what I am thinking of...it seems you are having…"

_HIDORI_

"Is it a girl? I hope it's a girl. Oooooo I want a girl!" I could not help but clap at the thought of a small version of Misaki. Definitely an adorable girl.

"They should have a boy, be easier."

"I think a girl would be great."

"What do you think Takahiro?"

He shrugged. "Either way my niece and nephew will be adorable with Misaki's genes." Takahiro's smile seemed off, he was looking to the ground but he seemed to be thinking of something sad.

"Are you alright with this Takahiro? It must have been shocking to hear about this." I knew Misaki was most scared for him to find out but I knew he would never hate her for it.

He sighed, "Just something to get used to. I always thought it was my duty to continue our family bloodline, and now I am here to support Misaki. It's just hard to let the ones you love grow up."

Manami rubbed his shoulder. "You are going to make a great father. You proved it with Misaki. She is a fine young lady."

"They're back!" We all stood up. Misaki and Usami seemed to be talking to each other, Misaki shaking her head and Usagi laughing about something. They barely made it into the waiting room when we all bombarded them.

"What is it? Is it a girl? Boy? Please be a boy!" We all asked at once.

Usami dragged Misaki away from us and behind him. "Calm down."

Manami pulled us back so Takahiro could move closer. Misaki moved from behind to go to her brother. "So?"

Misaki looked back at Usami as the two shared a smile before turning back to him, "It's a girl."


	10. Chapter 10

"Misakiiiiiiiii." I sighed yet again at the man-child holding on to my waist. Third time he whined out my name.

"Usagi, I am trying to clean."

"I told you not to worry about it. You should be resting."

"I'm pregnant, not immobile."

"Then take a break."

"You could destroy this place in five minutes."

"Misaki." "DAMMIT USAGI! GO FINISH YOUR MANUSCRIPT! AIKAWA ALREADY CALLED AND YOU ARE TWO WEEKS BEHIND!"

He rolled his eyes, standing up properly. I was able to stretch my arms up. I turned to face him as his hands moved to touch my stomach. The little girl was starting to make an appearance. I had a more pronounced baby bump, definitely noticeably even with the baggy shirts and stretchy jeans I stocked up on.

"I still think you should take classes online."

"We talked about this." Tomorrow the new semester began. Most of my cleaning now was to take my mind off of it. Usagi was doing as much panicking for both of us. I know online schooling would be the easiest solution, but it felt like I was hiding. And we already looked, most of my classes were not available online so I would have to go in person anyway.

I was nervous too, since I had no real friends at college, but I have been keeping up with Yui even if I had not told her yet. She seemed like someone who would not judge. Haruki would be difficult but then I just have to avoid her.

Go to class, go home. I have been telling myself the last week.

Usagi did not think that, nor did anyone else. Sensei gave me a duplicate key to her office and told me to go there if I needed a place to run. Not sure if that was even allowed. Hidori changed her schedule for weekdays so our classes were on opposite days. This way she could come to my school whenever I needed. I kept telling her no but she would not listen.

I do appreciate it but I don't want them changing their lives for me.

"I don't want anything to happen to you?"

"What could happen?" He gave me a look, probably a million scenarios running through his head. "People will talk about me ya, people may even bad-mouth me to my face, but I don't go to school to focus on their thoughts. I just want to go to class and come home. I already lessened how many classes I will take so I won't be at school as long as last semester. I doubt much will happen if Hidori really plans to visit like she says."

He sighed, kissing my forehead. "I will try to believe in you but there are no other chances. I hear of even one incident that affects you, we are changing your schedule. Understand?"

"You make it sound as if you are going to imprison me here."

"Not a bad idea." Yes it was. "I know you are strong but I do not want you overly stressed. There are two people that will be affected by it." He tapped my stomach.

Cannot argue there. "I know. I am sorry for making you worry."

He kissed me, "I will always worry about the ones I love." He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I made a squeaking noise when he squeezed my butt. "Usagi, it's still sunny outside."

"And soon I am going to have to cut off getting my fill of Misaki. How will I survive? Did you think about me?"

Leave it to him to ask the doctor that. She recommended it be best to limit or cut off all sexual activities closer to the due date, though she did not say no. But Usagi, the secret worry-wart he is, decided that we would not do anything a month before the due date. The doctor did warn I might not be so into it as it gets closer. Does not mean I want to suffer now! He started to drag me to the stairs.

"USAMI-SENSEI!" We turned as the front door slammed open and shut. Aikawa came into view, breathing as if she ran to Osaka and back. Behind her was Isaka-sama, not as disheveled but he did not look happy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked, not letting me go.

"Big problems!" Problems? Aikawa handed us the papers in her hand, a gossip magazine. My body grew cold at the front page.

"_USAMI'S AKIHIKO SECRET CHILD WITH COLLEGE STUDENT"_

Underneath the headline was a picture of Usagi and I walking into the hospital from our last appointment. The people were blurry but I recognized nii-san on the corner of the picture. The angle was so close, like someone walking right next to us. "I just found it this morning. There were a few reporters downstairs but we were able to get the cops to move them before coming up."

"Damn bastards."

"Um, Usagi…" It was out, the secret was out.

"Misaki."

He should have never came to the hospital that day. He should have stayed home.

"Misaki."

What will his family say? What will happen to his career? What will happen to the baby?

"MISAKI." I was shaken back to reality, literally, with Usagi hovering over me. "Misaki, please don't panic."

"What are we going to do?" That was easier said than done.

"Well there are two options." Usagi forced me to sit down as everyone else joined us. Isaka held up his fingers. "Option 1:We can schedule a meeting where Akihiko denies everything."

"Absolutely not!" Usagi responded before Isaka could take a breath.

"I did say it was an option."

"A stupid one."

Isaka shrugged, unfazed. "Option 2: We set up a meeting where Akihiko confirms everything and the world knows you two are having a child."

"Why do we have to do a press conference? It is none of people's business that we are having a child."

"Yes but sensei, this will get worse. We scared off a few of them but more will come. What will happen if they bombard Misaki while she is at school?"

Usagi growled, pulling me into his side. "None of them will touch her."

"It will happen if you let this go. I can already imagine just how much information they have dug up on little Miss, ready to write their own opinions. Which is worse: sugar daddy or gold digger?"

Ew, both words were vile, but he was right. If you think about it, we could look like that with our difference in age and status. I could not stop my shiver at the thought of walking around people with those thoughts about us. Usagi tightened his hold and sighed. "Fine, do it as soon as possible."

"We can schedule it for tomorrow afternoon. They have already contacted me with a free opening."

So quick. "Fine."

"For now, you two stay here until this is sorted out. I am sure there are still vultures lurking around outside."

They stood up to leave. "Wait, I have school tomorrow."

"You are not going."

"But Usagi, it's the first day. I can't miss classes."

"It is too dangerous."

"But…"

"Misaki, for once I agree with sensei. Maybe you can talk to someone about getting the information you will miss."

"But…" That sucks. It was my first day! I did not want to hide out here forever. I already did that most of the summer. A thought popped in my head. "Hidori said she was coming with me tomorrow. It's her day off so she was going to stay at school and wait for me. You know Hidori would help if anything goes wrong."

"Misaki…"

"I know you are scared but wouldn't we let them win if we stay hiding. I am not ashamed of this...and...if I have to hide, it makes it feel what we are doing is wrong. I don't want to think our child is wrong. I don't want her to ever feel that way."

"Misaki…" He rubbed his forehead, no doubt trying to stop the headache I was giving him. I did feel bad, I didn't want to hurt him. I know he was stressed because of me. "Fine."

"Really?"

"With rules."

"...What rules?"

He grabbed my chin. Such a serious look was in his eyes. "Shiima is to be with you at all times. If you have to be alone besides sitting in class, you are to go straight to Hiroki's office. I'm not kidding Misaki. One incident, one slip-up, and I will not hesitate to pull you out of school. Understood?"

"I understand." He kissed my forehead, his lips shaking.

"If that's the case then let's try to push the meeting earlier. Sooner the better."

"Thank you Isaka."

He smiled. "I should thank you little Miss. Just imagine all the money this will bring." Of course he thinks about profiting off of this.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded his head quite fast. "I can see it now, the acclaimed Usami Akihiko, now a _family_ man. Imagine the publicity, the new projects. We can paint a perfect family, maybe even get little Miss to make appearances, spin this off as a fairy tale, love at first sight, rags to riches, age don't matter, yada-yada. And having a girl! I can already start your schedule for the following year and…"

"Get out" Usami pointed to the front door. His eyes twitched in annoyance.

Isaka laughed, unfazed. "This is going to be fun!"

"And more work for me." Aikawa sighed.

"Sorry Aikawa."

"Misaki, this will always be sensei's fault."

"Come along Aikawa, they are going to need all the rest they can get. Who knows when the next time they can."

Aikawa gave me a hug as the two left. I could not help but sigh with relief when I heard the door shut.

"We are moving." Usagi declared.

"No we are not."

"I will quit and we will move to Okinawa, do you want a house on the beach?"

"Stop it Usagi. You are only saying this because Isaka wants you to work."

"No, I want to leave because he talked about _you_ working."

"What's wrong with that?" I looked down at my hands. I know I could not be much help but even a little was fine. I was happy Isaka accepted this and was talking about doing stuff together with the child.

I heard Usagi sighed and he kissed me. "I do not want to put my family on display just to make money. The last thing I want is for this child to always have to walk around with a target on her back."

I smiled, Usagi is sounding like such a father. "Me too. But she should be proud, having you as a father."

He smiled, "not as proud as I am." He kissed me again, lifting me up in his arms. I opened my eyes when he started to go up the stairs. "Usag…" He stopped me from speaking.

_NEXT DAY_

"Misaki, look, you see this? Goosebumps. When the hell do I get goosebumps?" I chuckled as I pushed Hidori's arm out of my face.

"Put your seat belt on."

"I cannot believe you allowed this Usami-sensei."

"It was not my choice."

"And that stopped you when?"

"Calm down Hidori. You are going to start making me worry."

"As you should. What about me? My picture is going to go around when I beat up any of these paparazzi freaks or ugly, nosy students. I am trying to be a lawyer! I can't be a lawyer with a record? Did you think about that? Did you ever think about me?"

"Oh you're right! How could I forget! I will ruin your career forever!" We both laughed. Usagi pulled up to the school entrance.

"We're here." It seemed normal. Students were entering the gates, talking to each other. No paparazzi. I turned to Usagi. "I'll see you in three hours okay?"

I felt so bad. His knuckles were turning white from the steering wheel. "We will be okay."

He shook his head. "Please be safe." It was kind of cute, to see him worry. Before I thought about it, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide. "Ok."

"MY EYES!" Hidori bolted out the car. I got out of the car myself and we waved as Usagi pulled away. "Since when did you become so daring?"

"None of your business."

"Is that her?" I tried not to turn as I heard the failed whisper from behind. Hidori narrowed her eyes and pulled me through the entrance.

"I can see the stomach."

"I hear she is only 19."

"I heard she tricked him."

"Do you think she got pregnant to trap him?"

"Misakkiiiiii."

"I'm sorry you have to spend your day like this." I had to think of some way to make it up to her. We made it inside the building.

"Me? I'm sorry _you_ have to deal with this. People are so nosy and they don't even make it a point to hide it."

Walking down another corridor we passed a group of upperclassmen staring. I think Hidori had enough. "IS MY UNDERWEAR SHOWING?" They quickly scampered away.

"No shouting in the halls." We turned as Kamijou-sensei walked over.

"They started it."

"You don't even go to this school."

"I'm Misaki's bodyguard."

"Should have stayed home."

"That's what I said."

"Can I go to class now?"

Sensei pointed down the hall. "Get going before you're late."

"Thank you sensei." I know Usagi was troubling her too. We made it to my class, Hidori holding onto my arm. "Hidori, I can do this."

She did not look convinced as she eyed a couple of girls who glanced my way as they entered the room "I will be waiting out here. If any asshole tries to put you down or talk shit then you leave."

"I will, thank you for this."

"Be careful."

And like a child starting school for the first time, I waved to her as I entered alone. The room was smaller than my classes last year. Easier to see the students staring at me. I had no fancy car to hide in, no teacher on my side, no best friend to speak for me. Even wearing the maternity stretch pants, there was no use hiding my bump now. I walked down the stairs to an empty section in the middle. I immediately took out my notebook and a pen. I was a little early, another five more minutes before class began.

"Hey," I looked up to a girl sitting in front of me. Two other girls turned with her. "Are you Takahashi Misaki?"

Please don't let my voice crack. "Um, yes."

"So it's true that you are pregnant?"

"Sakura…"

"What? You can see the bump."

"Don't be so rude." Sakura shrugged and turned back to me. "So is it true?"

Two minutes to go. "Yeah no point in denying it."

"I knew it."

"Don't be mean."

"Yeah Sakura, my mom had me when she was young."

"Come on guys I had to know."

The one girl who spoke first shook her head. "Sorry, she doesn't know when to shut up."

"It's okay."

"Alright, class is beginning. Find your seats." I sighed with relief as the teacher came in. I was pleased nothing else happened throughout class. Everyone now focused on the lecture. When class was done I made it out before that Sakura girl could ask me any more questions. "You good?"

"Yes ma'am."

She sighed, "One down, one more to go."

"And we have 35 minutes before then. Can we go outside and eat now oh fearless bodyguard?"

"Shut up." We started moving towards sensei's office. I hope we were not going to bother them.

"Shiima?" A new voice joined us.

She turned, "Shino!?"

Hey, it's her new boyfriend. I did not know he went to this school too. He walked over to join us, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. I always noticed him from a distance or sitting down but he is really tall. "You don't go here."

"Why did I have to run into you?"

"Hidori." She could be nice to her boyfriend.

He brushed her off, "hello Takahashi. I am Shinnosuke Todo but Shiima likes to call me Shino. I see you a lot at the cafe."

"Your name is too long."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Same to you."

"Go to class."

"I'm on lunch. Were you guys also heading to the lunchroom?"

"N-," "Yes."

"Misaki, that's against the rules. And you brought our lunch."

How could she pass this up? She cannot stop her life just because of me. "So? He can get his food and come eat with us."

"Are you worried about the baby?" Hidori growled. "Not like I care that much! I am not one to listen to gossip. I can get my lunch and meet you outside."

"Ok, we eat at the lunch benches by the cafeteria."

As we headed that way it was fun to watch the two interact. I can see why Hiromi says these two were good for each other. Any hurtful comments Hidori sends his way he ignores. He even returns it at times. It is rare for someone to make Hidori speechless. We split up outside the cafeteria, Hidori and I sitting down. He joined us a few minutes later with a tray.

I ate lunch in silence, watching the two. "Stop staring."

"Make me."

"You think Usami-sensei is doing the press conference now?"

I shrugged, "Isaka said it would start around this time."

"Better hurry if he wants to pick you up on time." Even if it started late I am sure Usagi would still leave.

Time passed as we finished eating. "I have to go soon but Shiima, can I talk to you real quick." He motioned away from the table.

"Why can't we talk here?"

"Go." I kicked her. She really cannot read any moods. "You can still see me." She made a motion with her fingers, pointing to her eyes and then at me. The two got up and moved a few feet away. Hidori looked my way before the two started talking. Probably wanted to ask her out on another date. My best friend was growing up.

I felt the bench shake and turned to see Yui. "Hi Takahashi, I wondered when I was going to see you." Next to her sat Haruki and another girl I remembered from their club. I think her name was Ada or Taeko.

"Yeah, how was your summer?"

"Pretty uneventful, stayed with some family in Nagasaki. Not as interesting as yours I heard."

My hands slid down to my stomach. "Um, yeah?"

"You seem too innocent." Sakura said.

"It's always the innocent ones you have to look out for." Haruki sneered.

Yui rolled her eyes, "enough you two. I didn't bring you guys along to mess with her. She probably has a lot on her plate already."

"Oh yeah. With this baby she is sure to have everything now." I did not want to hear from her, not after hearing her past. "Why are you even in college if you were just going to get pregnant? Once the baby is born you are going to have to take care of it anyway."

"Um, I know I want to work."

"And leave your child with someone else to raise it? Already sounds like a terrible mother."

A hand slammed down from behind. "That is none of your business." Hidori returned, Shino still next to her. I could smell her perfume from her arm. "If you have nothing smart to say then move along."

"Excuse me? Do you even go to this school?"

"Thank god I don't, otherwise I would have some idiots for classmates."

"Hidori."

I grew fearful as Haruki stood up. She talks tough but Hidori was no good when it came to physical fighting. Not that I wanted anything to happen. I went to stand up when a hand was placed on Haruki's shoulder. "Should you seriously be fighting in the middle of the day? We are in college, not high school." Sumi-senpai said.

Haruki puffed out some hair. "She started it."

"What I saw was you antagonizing them. Leave Takahashi alone. Not all people around money end up like your dad." Ouch. He might as well as had hit her with the look on her face.

"Let's go Haruki." Yui stood up and grabbed her arm. "Sorry Takahashi." Haruki opened her mouth but Yui was dragging her and the other girl away. Sumi sighed, "sorry, some girls have nothing better to do with their lives."

"...Thank you." This was a little awkward. I have not spoken to senpai after that day.

He smiled. "The least I could do. I have not been the greatest friend myself."

"Ya think?"

"Hidori."

Senpai laughed, "I know and I am truly sorry. I heard about the news and wanted to say congratulations. Planned or not, a child is not something people should use to put people down."

"Thank you senpai."

"Misaki, you're next class is going to start soon." Oh crap, I was not even checking the time.

"Thank you again senpai." We turned to leave.

"Oh Shiima, you never replied to my text."

I stopped walking, looking to Hidori. Her face was turning red as she turned back. "Because I don't want to talk to you!"

"You two are talking?" She didn't tell me this.

"No I swear. I sent him one text and he kept bothering me since!"

"We had a pleasant conversation last week. How else did I know you were here."

"No we didn't! I was warning you to stay away!"

"So you tell someone you want to stay away from the location of where you will be eating?"

"Not like that!" Well nice to know my best friend is keeping secrets yet again. And Shino did not seem very happy about the information either. She looked at him with the same fear. Serves her right. She had a lot of explaining to do later. "Come on Misaki, class time." She pushed me away from the table.

Class went by quickly and soon it was over. No one mentioned anything about my pregnancy. Lunch was just a bad memory. "All done?" Hidori asked as I exited.

I nodded. Usagi already texted me he was outside. "How was school?"

Can I get in the car first? "How was your conference?"

"My question first."

"It was fine."

"Did anything happen?"

"Nope." I glanced at Hidori. We already discussed that we would not tell him about lunch. She better keep that promise.

"Really? Shiima?"

She sighed, "A bunch of nosy people, but no, nothing big."

"Hm." If he did not believe us he still did not push it. "So? Conference?"

"Awful." Oh no, did they criticize him? Is this going to affect his work? Were people upset with him? "The woman kept asking me details about the baby and if my next project were children's books. Leave it to Isaka to say that it was in the process so now he wants me to think of a fucking children's story idea to try. I don't know what to write for brats."

I sighed, so that's all. "Was that all?"

At a red light he turned to me, grabbing my hand to kiss it. "I told you everything would be fine. People commented on our age but I held firm that our relationship had nothing to do with age or status. I love you for you."

Usagi. "I'm going to barf."

"Good thing we are at your place. Get out."

"Rude! I will see you later Misaki."

"Thank you Hidori." She is such a great friend.

She smiled, "Of course." I watched her get out and walk to her front door before Usagi sped away.

"We should do something nice for her."

"I can think of something nice you can do for me."

"Pervert." He laughed but said nothing else for the rest of the drive. I heard the phone going off when we entered the home. "Don't answer." Probably Aikawa. Which means my phone should be going off soon.

"AKIHIKO! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" The door pushed open as Aikawa and Isaka ran in. Deja vu?

"Give me my key back."

"How was school Misaki?" Aikawa grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch. "No one mess with you?"

"No. Few people were talking but Hidori was quick to yell at them."

"I am glad. The press conference was a success, even though Sensei left before we were finished."

"I did my interview and took pictures, there was no reason for me to stay."

"You could have stayed to talk about your new work."

"I was there for one reason only. No reason for anything else."

"Do your work Usagi."

"I do." He sat next to me. "Why are you two here?"

"Work, why else? You would not believe the requests I got about your next projects. So many people are wondering if your stories are going to feature more children in them now."

"My work is going to stay the same. I am not changing anything to appeal to others."

"But sensei, think how much more of an audience you can reach out if you write a children's book."

"You barely write a children's book! Most of those stories are drawings. Like those stupid cartoons Misaki reads."

"They are mangas Usagi! And I like them!"

"I still say it's pointless."

"SENSEI!"

They finally left after more arguing. It ended with Isaka telling Usagi to be prepared. He did not seem very happy. "A children's book would be nice." I thought out loud during dinner.

"How so?"

I shrugged, "I was just imagining you reading a story you wrote dedicated to our daughter. It's a nice image."

He smiled "Hm, where are you in this fantasy?"

"Watching from afar."

"And I thought you would say falling in love with me more."

"You're so full of yourself."

* * *

Sorry for the hiatus, I'm still working on this.

I will be speeding this along though

So next chapter:

Let's meet the little girl.

* * *

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed loud enough to wake up our neighbors, waddling down the stairs as fast as I could. I hate being pregnant. I was already at 39 weeks. My stomach looked the size of a beach ball. My legs were a lot larger. I had already gone three times today and could feel a fourth time coming. I had stretch marks along the sides of my stomach. My back hurt, walking was tiring, and my short fuse was cut down by half.

Again. I hate being pregnant.

And I hate Usagi.

Well no, that's a lie, I could never hate him, but I hate that he doesn't have to go through this. Instead, he feels my wrath. That whole trying to get sex out of the way, never happened. The doctor was right that I would no be into it and I am sure Usagi lost all interest as well. He learned to stay away from me most of the day, staying in his study. Aikawa mentioned this was the first time he has met so many deadlines. Glad my anguish is giving him a career boost.

I don't like the separation but it seems anything he does annoys the crap out of me, more than usual. We got into an argument for a good fifteen minutes because he said my shirt looked too tight. I made my way to the kitchen to start cleaning the counters. He tried to tell me not to clean but I reminded him the last time I listened to him and did nothing for a day. That led to another fight.

And the doctor's appointment! I started going about once a week for the last month. They were annoying. Usagi did most of the talking because I was ready to snap each time the doctor spoke.

When is this baby supposed to come? She gave me a false alarm two weeks ago. The cramps were so painful but when we got to the hospital they said I was not ready. Fucking tease.

When I was done cleaning I sat on the couch and checked my phone. There was a text from Hidori and my brother, telling me that I am on their mind. I have not been talking to them much these past few weeks, bad enough Usagi has to deal with me. I did snap at Hidori when she asked if I should be eating a lot of sweets as I was trying to eat a slice of cake. Another argument.

I hated arguing, especially with the ones I love. I hated what this little girl was doing to me.

I did not realize I fell asleep until I woke up with my head in Usagi's lap. He was reading something. "Usagi?"

"Yes?" He looked down at me.

"What time is it?"

"Barely 5, you can sleep more."

"I hate sleeping." I hate everything.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. At least that was one thing I did not get angry about. I always welcomed a kiss from Usagi. "I'm tired."

"I told you to go to sleep."

"No, I'm tired of feeling like this."

He nodded, "Just a few more weeks. The doctor said you should be good to go any day."

"I want it to be now!"

"It seems she has her own agenda."

"Of course she does, with you as the father." He laughed again. "I am sorry for my genes then."

"No, don't be sorry." I sat up, only to lean my head on his chest. He put down whatever those papers were to wrap his arms around me. "I don't like feeling like this. I don't like being mean."

"You are not mean, you are experiencing new emotions. I read it is normal for mood swings around this time."

"Still does not excuse my behavior."

"I think it does." He kissed my forehead again.

"I just don't want you to hate me."

This time he kissed my lips. "I could never hate you Misaki. In a way this is my punishment, since I put you through this."

"You did huh? I guess I can blame you for everything then. It is always your fault."

"Always." We kissed again when his phone went off.

"Hello?"

_"Usagi! How is Misaki?"_ I heard nii-chan's voice. I turned when I tensed as a cramp hit me. These are worse than my periods.

"She is doing fine. She is right here if you want to talk to her?"

_"If you don't mind."_

He passed the phone to me. "Hi nii-chan." Another cramp.

_"Misaki! Are you alright? You did not answer my text."_

"I'm as fine as I'll ever be." Usagi rubbed my arm. I guess I was being mean again. "I'm sorry."

_"Don't be! I remember our mom giving dad a hard time when she was pregnant with you."_ I heard him laugh._ "Manami and I have a day off tomorrow and wanted to see if we could come over for dinner. Manami wanted to cook something for you."_

"Yeah, that sounds great." I gasped as another hit, this worse than the others.

"Misaki?"

_"Great! Does six o'clock sound good?"_

"Ye…" Another cramp.

"Misaki!" Usagi turned me over. I tried to catch my breath. "Misaki?"

"What's going on?" Usagi took the phone from me. "Hold on Takahiro. Misaki, what's wrong."

I gasped out again. "Cramps." Another hit when I felt my bottom wet. Both Usagi and I looked down at the puddle of water dripping on the sofa and onto the floor. We looked back up at each other.

"Was that my water?"

_"MISAKI!"_

"She's coming."


	11. Chapter 11

I remember the time I rode a bicycle by myself for the first time. Elementary school, a couple of friends and I were playing in a grass field along a sidewalk. One of my friends brought his bike and we were taking turns. One of them persuaded me to try it and not ten seconds later I hit a rock, went upside down, and landed on my arm, breaking my first bone. I remember the pain was horrible, the little 7 year old me thinking I was going to die. I never rode a bike again.

I will ride a bike everyday for the rest of my goddamn life if it means getting rid of the pain I am in now.

"How long are the contractions?" I heard the doctor ask. My eyes were closed as I tried to watch my breathing when another one hit.

"They were about 10 minutes the hour after her water broke but they seemed more frequent in the car."

"Get her out!"

I did not remember when they threw off my clothes and put the gown on me but here I am in a hospital room, naked as this baby with the gown on. A nurse was putting my legs up in the stirrups. "Let's see where she is?"

"Fuck, please tell me she is coming, pleeeee…." Damn! I would rather break my arm again!

"It's okay." Usagi's cool hand brushed my forehead. "It's okay."

"Fuck you don't tell me it's okay. I got a freaking human clawing their way out of me! Shit, I'm sorry I don't mean that!"

"If she comes head first then she can't be clawing."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Alright, you are about 5 centimeters, still got about 5 more to go." 5 more!? "Were we still doing epidural."

"Fuck yeah!"

"Of course. Usami-sensei, if possible, I would like Takahashi to walk around while we get the epidural." I hate how calm she is.

"Fuck her, I don't want to move!" I said after she left.

Usagi had the nerve to laugh as he grabbed my arms. I tried to watch my breathing as I touched the floor. "Come on, it might be better when you move."

"It will be better when this is over. Oh god, I'm never complaining about my periods again."

It was like a baby whose parents are teaching them to walk. The room was fairly big so Usagi had us walk in a circle. We had to stop when the contractions hit. "Are you okay?"

"Just fucking peachy. I can't wait to do this again."

"We would have to wait a few months but…" "SHUT UP!"

"MISAKI!" The door busted open to show nii-chan.

"NIICHAN?!" How did he find us? Thank god I was facing the door so he did not see my naked back side. Usagi moved away to let him hug me. Manami was standing by the door talking to Usagi.

"How far along?"

"They are grabbing epidural now. She is 5 centimeters dilated."

"How are you feeling Misaki?"

"Okaaaaaaa." Spoke too soon.

"Oh, my poor baby sister."

"Shut up with your sarcasm! Oh no I'm sorry niichan." God I feel like my emotions have their own on/off switch.

"Don't take it personally Takahiro. She has been cursing everyone out."

"Fuck you Usagi. Everyone is not trying to get a fucking watermelon out of their vagina! Shit I don't mean that, don't be mad."

"Hello everyone." Dr. Watanabe came back with three nurses this time. "Family?"

"I'm her brother." I was going to introduce them when I felt another contraction, worse than before. "OOOOOOHHHHHH Get this baby out of me!" Usagi helped me back in bed.

"Exciting, I am afraid I can only allow one or two people in here during labor."

"Did you want to stay, Takahiro?" Usagi asked. Ugh, why did he choose now to be all caring? I did not need nii-chan to see all this. I was still debating if I wanted him to be here. Another contraction.

Niichan kissed my forehead. "...No, it's probably best for Misaki if we weren't here. Misaki, we will be waiting for you outside." I think I gave him a thumbs up. Another contraction. When they were gone Usagi helped the nurse lift me up. I winced as I felt the needle in my back.

"Asshole." I let out, looking into his violet eyes. Sounded good to say. "Stupid asshole." He just laughed.

"Okay, let's check you again." I laid back down. The epidural slowly kicking in. "9 centimeters, almost there."

And then came the pressure. It was not painful but the pressure made it feel like someone was cutting off my airway. I tried to keep my breathing. I wanted to pee so bad. "Misaki, breathe."

"I AM!"

"I see the head. Okay Takahashi, on the count of three I need a big push." Oh god, it's happening. "One..two..three..push!"

I cried out, grabbing Usagi's hand. Oh god it felt like I was taking a big dump. Pardon the un-ladylike speaking. "Again. One...two...three...push." I'm never working out again!

"Almost there...one more time.."

As I took one more breath, I heard a cry.

* * *

AKIHIKO

"There she is." I looked at the oddly-shaped pale child, crying in the doctor's arm. The umbilical cord was still attached. The doctor held her head as she walked over to Misaki with our child. "One healthy baby girl."

I wished I had a camera. Seeing Misaki, looking at the little, slimed-up girl. She stopped crying and opened her eyes. Her beautiful, purple eyes. She looked up at Misaki. "Hi." Misaki breathed out, no doubt tired from childbirth. She is so strong; it was terrifying watching her. The epidural should have numbed the pain but who knows if it worked. I love her so much.

"Usagi?" She looked up at me. Even with the hair clinging to her face by sweat and tears and her eyes were now a dull color, she still held a radiant smile. "It's our daughter."

The girl looked at me. Her eyes were wide, no doubt going to be shaped like Misaki's, but those were my eyes looking back at me. There was not a lot of hair but the small fuzz looked to be a dark grey color. This was my daughter.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?' The Doctor held the scissors to me. I glanced down as disgusting slime was still coming out of Misaki. It did not seem pleasant.

"You don't have to." Misaki assured me. I let the doctor do that. I don't think I could stomach it. They took the little girl back to clean her up and do other routine exams. I wiped the hair off her face. "Thank you."

"You are amazing."

She smiled. "Six pounds and 5 ounces, such a good baby." Six pounds?! Misaki really was amazing! She came back with our daughter now bundled in a pink blanket. "I saw some cute outfits you can put on her after her first bath." She gave her to Misaki. "For now we can try feeding her."

I watched as the doctor helped Misaki take out her left breath and hold the baby up. She opened her mouth and after a few times latched on to her nipple. "Going to be a pain sharing them now."

Misaki narrowed her eyes with a blush on her face. "That is what you think about at a time like this?"

"Of course."

"Pervert." It was comforting to see her act like her normal self. I was still worried about how she would act when she got home.

"Do you guys have a name for her?"

Misaki turned to me with a smile. I could also remember the day we decided her name.

"_How about Sumiko?" Misaki sat, eating a fruit bowl she had made. Her seventh-month-stomach poking out of the tank top she wore. I had just sat down to take a break when she decided to discuss the name for our girl. Her doctor suggested it two days ago. _

"_No." Too close to that boy._

"_Yoko?"_

"_I know a villain from a story I read named Yoko. She was an ugly hag."_

"_Okay then no. How about Momoko?"_

"_Why do all these names have 'ko' in them?"_

_She shrugged, throwing a blueberry in her mouth. "Everyone I met in your family has the 'ko' name. I figured it was some sort of tradition." Huh, I never noticed that. "But I do like it, especially if we match the kanji with something special."_

"_And "peach child" was something special?" I chuckled at her last suggestion. _

"_I like peaches."_

"_I don't."_

"_Then you come up with suggestions. Don't you think of names lots of times for your stories?"_

_I shrugged; I didn't want to tell her that I was also having a hard time with this as well. It was easy to find names for my stories, but that is because there is no connection to me. I use our names for my erotica because those mean something to me. And now I have to think of a name for my own child? That was a lot of pressure. _

"_Because I do not feel the need to stress over this." _

"_You should. She is coming in two months."_

"_And she will be beautiful and healthy, just like her mother." I was out of Misaki._

_She narrowed her eyes as I slipped her into my lap. A few berries bounced out of the bowl. She moved around to get comfortable, laying her head on my chest when she did. Even with the child she did not feel so heavy. We proved it yesterday when I carried her up the stairs. _

"_You said you would help."_

"_I am helping. My job is to keep you stress-free."_

"_I'm not stressed but I also don't want to be in the hospital room drawing a blank because we didn't pick a name."_

"_Takahiro said he remembered your parents struggling to pick your names. They did not pick your name until the day before you were born."_

"_Your point?"_

"_That you are stressed."_

"_Am no…." I silenced her. It would be best not to trigger another fight with her. We have been having a lot of them, Misaki getting irritated with little things. _

"_I am sure whatever you name her will be beautiful."_

_She scoffed, setting her bowl down to move closer. It was nice holding her in my arms. "You are just trying to get out of this. And stop saying beautiful, all I hear from you is that."_

"_Can you blame me? Everything about you is beautiful."_

"_Even with this ball-sized stomach?"_

"_Even with the ball-sized stomach.'" We both shared a laugh. "I think pregnancy is a nice look for you." My eyes wandered down to her breasts, now a good two sizes bigger. Her butt also grew a nice size. She still was skinny but the extra weight she gained just added to her beauty. And it was nice to grab her bigger butt during sex. I won't say that. _

"_Yeah well don't get used to it. I am not doing this again until at least after I graduate college."_

"_So we can have another child in three years?"_

"_Shut up Usagi! We were supposed to be thinking about names."_

"_I already said what you name her will be beautiful."_

"_...Do you think she will be beautiful?"_

_I was taken back by the question. Misaki was looking at my chest, tears in her eyes. No doubt something troubling her mind. "Why do you ask that?"_

"_Just...you keep saying beautiful..and I know I have the kanji for beauty in my name...just…" I waited for her to continue. "I was never "beautiful" throughout school. I have been called plain many times before. Not a fun feeling."_

"_That's because you were around simpletons who could not see your worth."_

"_I have no doubt if she takes after you she will be amazing...I just am scared...she will be plain like me." _

_If there was one thing that irritated me to no end about Misaki would be her insecurity. No matter what I did or say, Misaki never believed she was good enough. I wanted to yell at her for caring about what children would say about her. Younger boys were said to pick on the ones they had a crush on. Pathetic. She forgets there were two men I had to deal with trying to take her away from me. _

_I kissed her forehead, the only thing that seemed to help her calm down. "You don't have to be the most beautiful girl in the world. You are the most beautiful in my world. And I am sure this girl will think the same about her mother."_

_Her face was on fire. New tears in her eyes. "You are embarrassing."_

_I had to laugh. "Our child will be beautiful."_

"_Beautiful child."_

_That reminded me of a name I remembered from one of my first stories written. I had chosen it specifically for the meaning. "Miyoko."_

"_Miyoko?"_

"_It was my first story that won an award. I wrote about a girl, while the most beautiful in the world, was truly beautiful by her kind heart. I named her Miyoko."_

"_For being beautiful inside and out huh?"_

"_Just like you."_

"_Quit it." She giggled. "But I love the name. And it is more special, being from one of your stories. I guess you were useful after all."_

"_I am always useful." _

"Miyoko. Usami Miyoko." I was unprepared for the pride I felt as Misaki said her name out loud. Usami Miyoko. My child. "Do you want to hold her Usagi?"

Here it comes. I cannot remember the last time I held a child. What if I drop her? "Are you sure?"

Misaki sat up. "Yeah, just make sure to hold her head."

I stepped closer. My heart raced as I held my arms out. I tried to mimic Misaki's arms as she placed Miyoko in mine. I quickly grabbed her head. She wiggled a bit.I pulled her closer. I looked to Misaki for help. But she smiled, "you are doing great."

"This seems unnatural." She giggled. I looked down at Miyoko, her eyes looking up at me. I knew she would be beautiful, just like her mother. I jumped when she coughed, almost dropping her. She started to cry at the jolt. I gave her back to Misaki as fast as I could. "You will get better." She encouraged me, rocking Miyoko until her eyes closed.

I knew I was going to struggle to be a father but I was thankful to have Misaki. She would never judge, only help. "I love you."

She smiled. "You too."

They took Miyoko to wash her up. I went into the duffel bag Misaki made for the hospital. I grabbed a purple dress and purple shorts Misaki chose to be the first outfit. As Misaki did not want to move, I was able to go watch the bath. She splashed the nurse a few times and when they suggested I help, I was splashed too. She even peed in the water.

Misaki could not hold her laughter when she saw the wet spot on my suit. They had cleaned her up and she was wearing a fresh gown. An hour and a half after childbirth we let Takahiro in.

"AMAZING!" He cried before Manami elbowed him in the side. Misaki let him hold her. Manami had to watch him as tons of tears were coming down his face. "My little niece. So beautiful."

"She is." Manami gave Misaki a hug. "You did great Misaki."

"What is her name?"

"Miyoko."

"Miyoko, a beautiful name." Yes it was.

"Did you call Hidori?"

"She said she was going to visit tomorrow when you get home. We thought it would be better if less people were in the hospital."

"Probably best."

The doctor said we could leave that day but I wanted to stay the night, just to make sure Misaki and Miyoko were okay. I was able to convince them to let me stay as well. Takahiro and Manami left when visiting hours were over, promising to be back tomorrow after work. Miyoko was asleep in the hospital bed besides Misaki. "I can't believe she's here."

"Seems like those nine months flew by."

"You're right. Just imagine the next 18 years."

"I can't even imagine the next 18 hours. When we bring her home, we are on our own."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified." She turned towards me, reaching out for my hand. I grabbed hers to kiss it. "I hope I can be a good father."

"I know you will be. No one is perfect. I often think I won't be a good mom. That I am too young, that I am going to do everything wrong. It's scary to think that a person's life is in my hands."

It was nice to hear her struggles. She opened up a little to me but I am still worried that she will hide her feelings about the child. I read the horrors women have after birth. PTSD was so serious, some moms even rejecting the family or worse. I just hoped if Misaki goes through that I can be there for her. "I love you."

She let out a loud yawn. "You too." It did not take her long to fall asleep. I still held onto her hand as I laid in the hospital bed they gave me. Misaki's was much too small for both of us. They were uncomfortable, I wanted to be back home.

I closed my eyes but before I could sleep I could hear coughing. Miyoko was awake again, wriggling around. Her eyes scrunching as she prepared to cry. Misaki did not move, already in deep sleep. I did not want her to wake up, but by the time a nurse came in Miyoko would be in full tantrum mode. So I got up and walked over.

"Miyoko, you are going to wake up your mom." She hiccuped, opening her mouth. I did not realize until she was in my arms that I picked her up. "Shit." Misaki would kill me if I dropped her but she keeps moving. I moved my arm, trying to hold her head as Misaki kept telling me. I folded my arms, holding her close to my chest. She slowly stopped crying, now a small whimper. A few moments later she was back to sleep.

"Told you." I looked at Misaki but her eyes were still closed.

I looked back down at Miyoko, not stopping the smile on my face as I watched her snuggle closer to my chest. My child.

* * *

She's here! I like putting the characters together ^_^

Next time on COH:

See how the couple do after one week of parenting.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME!" Usagi rolled his eyes as he held the door open. Miyoko jumped at the loud noise but luckily she did not start crying.

"Quiet, we have a child."

I walked into the living room, both of us surprised by how crowded it was. Nii-chan and Manami were there. Hidori, Hiromi, Shinobu, and Shinnosuke? Even Sensei and Kusama were here as well. "Why are there so many people in my house?"

"Congratulations Usami and Takahashi!" Nowaki explained.

"Why are you all here?"

"To celebrate of course." Hidori skipped over to look at Miyoko. "Aw, she has your eyes Misaki, minus the color."

"Takahiro called and invited us." I heard sensei explain as Usagi put Miyoko's carrier down on the coffee table.

"I was just so excited and Kusama said they wanted to see her and then Shiima wanted to invite all of your friends so I thought this could be a fun surprise. I hope you're not mad."

"No, we're not mad." Though I am curious about when he became friends with sensei and Kusama. I figured he knew sensei since Usagi knew her from childhood but he never spoke about her. I glanced at Usagi, scowling. I bumped his arm to get his attention. "Right Usagi?"

We stared each other down when he admitted defeat with a sigh. "No, just stay quiet. I don't want any of you scaring her."

"Already an overprotective father. A little noise is not going to kill her." Sensei rolled her eyes. Miyoko wiggled in her seat, staring at all the people with curious eyes. I unbuckled the belts to lift her up.

"They better wash their hands if they are thinking about touching her. And no one try to kiss her."

"Sheesh, and I thought I was going to have to worry about Misaki being a momma bear." Shinobu and Hiromi cooed over her but I did not miss the step they took back. Nii-chan swore up and down he washed his hands so I handed Miyoko to him.

"You look good with a child." Manami winked. We laughed as nii-chan began to blush. Kusama came closer to look at Miyoko, talking to sensei and Usagi. I took the chance to turn to Shinnosuke and Hidori. "I am surprised you are here."

He scratched the back of his head. "I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries. I love babies and when Shiima invited me I had to say yes."

Hidori's face twisted into an over-dramatic look of shock. "Who invited who? You were not included in these plans."

"And yet you gave him the address and time." Hiromi giggled from behind.

"Well...that's because he was pushy."

I sighed, why did she have to be so stubborn? "Can't you just say yes to going out with him."

Her face turned a bright red. "Shut up Misaki, we are here for Miyoko." I laughed as she tried walking over with what dignity she had left. I turned back to Shinnosuke who was sporting a huge smile. "You are going to have a lot to deal with."

He shrugged. "I have been known to be extremely patient. And I am enjoying myself."

We turned to the sound of Miyoko crying. "I told you guys you were scaring her." Usagi picked her up. He was doing much better since the little scene I witnessed at the hospital. He rocked her a few times but she did not stop. "She might be hungry."

Uh oh. I was afraid of that. My nipples still feel the pain from this morning's feed. She was a biter. I looked around at our audience. "Um."

"Everyone, time to go."

"But they just got here." I didn't want to be rude. I could probably go upstairs.

"No, its okay Misaki, we didn't plan to stay long."

"And we work in a few hours anyway." Hidori pointed to her and Shinnosuke. "We got our fill of the adorable child."

"Okay. Thank you for coming over. It means a lot."

Hidori wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder. "I'll call you tomorrow. Do not hesitate to ask me for anything. You are not alone in this."

She let go of me so nii-chan could kiss my forehead. "She is right Misaki. Do not ever feel you have to go through this on your own. You either Usagi. Family helps each other out."

I started crying. Damn hormones. They all said their goodbyes and one by one left. I turned to Usagi. "I love them all." He smiled but was interrupted by a loud cry. "Yes, yes, we did not forget about you." Usagi laughed as he handed her to me.

"Sorry sweetie." I sat on the couch, trying to remember the instructions as I pulled my right boob out. Her mouth opened, searching for her milk. I winced as she bit down. "I wish she wouldn't bite."

Usagi laughed again. The doorbell rang. "Did they forget something?"

He walked over. "Delivery" I heard. Did he order something again? I heard movement down the hall along with the sound of boxes being set down. It went on for a minute before Usagi slammed the door shut. "Usagi?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Usagi, what was it?" I got up, careful not to disturb her feeding, and walked over. I was surprised; Usagi seemed so too. Five boxes lined up in the hallway. He had opened one, full of pink and purple stuffed bears. "Did you buy this?"

"No." He opened up another box, full of dolls. "I'm taking this all back."

"What? Wait, who sent us all of this?" He did not seem to want to answer so I looked down at the mailing information. I had to remind myself I still had Miyoko.

"Usagi-chichi?!

Why did Usagi-chichi send us these?


	12. Chapter 12

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" God, not again.

"Miyoko!" I glared at the baby monitor as Misaki jumped up, stumbling to get out of bed. I could hear her on the monitor. "Hey Miyoko, I'm here. Are you hungry?" there was silence, ruffling. I was thankful she stopped crying. I was working late on a deadline and was already sleep deprived.

"You know your daddy was up all night. We have to keep quiet so he can….sleep." I heard the long yawn from Misaki. She was probably just as tired as I was.

It has been a month since Miyoko was born. We seem to be set in a routine. I still worked so caring for Miyoko fell mostly on Misaki. She went back to classes to my dismay, but only for two days. Manami or Aikawa would come over to watch Miyoko for the two hours. Misaki refuses my idea to hire a nanny. This is our child, I don't want her raised by a stranger.

It was still quiet, Misaki no doubt asleep in the rocking chair again. She is usually the one who gets up when Miyoko cries. And boy does she cry. I heard the door open, Misaki tumbling back into bed. I opened my eyes to see her passed out. Dark circles under her eyes. Her (my) shirt had wet stains from breast milk still leaking. She still wore those new underwear, diapers. A lot of blood and other substances I did not want to know about were still coming out.

She twisted around, no doubt in discomfort. She also has been feeling sharp pains down there lately. The doctors assured us it was normal with post childbirth. Misaki started taking pain medicine and using an ice pack. It has changed my perspective of her. Not in a bad way, nothing could change the beauty I see in her, but I do look at her with caution. We already decided not to have sex for another two months until she is fully healed, but it was terrifying to see what was happening to her. Do all women go through this? I don't even know if I would want another child after this.

The next morning Misaki was already up. I found her downstairs, cooking breakfast. Miyoko was in a baby carriage on the counter. Misaki was making faces as she turned to flip an egg. "Good morning Usagi." She yawned.

"Morning." I looked down at Miyoko. She was moving around, feeting kicking nowhere. She looked up at me, those purple eyes staring into my soul. Her dark grey hair grew slightly, still not enough for Misaki to tie it. And she has tried. It was still something to get used to; I had convinced myself our child would look like Misaki, never thought she would come out as my twin.

"Usagi, can you move Miyoko to the living room? You can set her on the floor." I grabbed the carriage to set it next to the coffee table.

We ate in the living room, Misaki rocking Miyoko with her foot. "So Usagi, are you free today?"

"You don't have classes."

"No, but I have this paper due at the end of the week and I thought I could get most of it done today."

So I have to watch Miyoko? "Call Aikawa then."

"We can't keep relying on her. And it would only be for an hour anyway."

"I have work to do."

"...Right. Work." I saw her roll her eyes but before I could say something Miyoko started fussing. The stench came second. Such a small child could make an awful smell. Misaki set down her untouched plate. "Let me get the diapers."

"You are going to change her here?" On the coffee table. Where we are eating. Her answer was a half-shrug as she continued to the kitchen for the diapers she stocked. I could not look. I nearly threw up the first time I watched her change Miyoko. I still shuttered when Misaki once walked away with some of it on her shirt. Disgusting.

"Usagi…"

I still was not looking her way, "what?"

It was silent, almost making me turn back. Almost. "Nothing." I finished breakfast and went upstairs to my study. The work was half-true. I did not tell Misaki about the extra work I took on. We did not need the money but I was putting it all in a separate account for Miyoko and added more to the secret savings I made for Misaki. It also gave me an excuse if Misaki was going to ask me to do much with Miyoko. Misaki was better with her, she still cried if I held her. I was happy to make the money, just as I was happy Misaki could take care of Miyoko. I do wish she would quit school but if she says she can do it then I have to trust her.

Damn, need more cigarettes. "Misaki, I'm heading out." I spotted her outside, feeding Miyoko. She waved her hand; her attitude has taken a turn, similar to when she was still pregnant. Another reason to leave her alone.

I made it downstairs until I checked my pockets, realizing my wallet was not with me. I need to get my shit together. I went back in, finding it on the coffee table. Misaki was still outside on the phone. I would have left if I did not hear her. "Yes, it is frustrating." Who was she talking to? "Yes, I am tired but I don't want to think Usagi would be doing this on purpose. There is a lot we had to adjust to..ow Miyoko."

She was talking about me? "What am I supposed to say Hidori? Usagi has been working a lot…...he wouldn't do that...Yes he knows he has a child."

I found myself closer to the balcony. She set the phone down to grab Miyoko. "All I am saying Misaki is that he needs to be stepping up. Put your foot down."

"I don't want to make this hard on him. He did buy the diapers and more clothes for Miyoko. And he does watch her if I have to do laundry."

"And he has yet to help change her or give her a bath. And his version of 'watching her' is him on his computer while Miyoko is in her chair. The minute she starts to cry he calls you. He can't even watch her for two hours on his own! Face it Misaki, he doesn't want to take care of Miyoko."

The fuck? What does that obnoxious brat know about me? I am the reason Miyoko has everything she wants and will want in the future. I make sure her and Misaki are financially okay. She should not be talking shit just because I kicked her out for being loud during Miyoko's nap last week.

"You don't think I fear that Hidori?" Misaki's voice cracked. "I am trying so hard to make Usagi's life easier. He barely gets to sleep himself and it does not help that Miyoko wakes up every two hours throughout the night. Or that I haven't kept up with the chores. That I have been making omelettes for the last three days?. That I am too scared to have sex again, knowing he wants it. I don't want to hire a nanny but I don't want to admit I can't do this anymore."

Misaki. "What about your brother's offer?" Offer? "It would be easier if you stayed with him." Stayed with him?!

"I know...he said he was going to call me today to talk about it. Can you still come over? I really need to get this essay done and study for my exam."

"Yeah, I'll be there in 30 minutes. I wanna play with Miyoko."

"Thank you." Misaki hung up the phone, holding Miyoko. "Hi sweetie." I watched Miyoko smile, something she has never done with me. I snuck back out, not wanting to unload on Misaki after hearing her conversation. Just what was she thinking? How could she even think of taking my child and moving back with her brother. I got in my car and pressed 2 on my speed dial.

"Usagi?"

"Takahiro, why did I hear about Misaki moving out with Miyoko?"

"Did she tell you?"

"If she did I would not be calling you."

"Usagi…" "How could you even think about taking them from me? That is my girlfriend and my child. I do not appreciate you guys going behind my back."

"Akihiko." My name. "We need to talk."

I drove into the parking lot of the restaurant Takahiro suggested. A simple coffee shop. I walked in, seeing Takahiro sitting in the corner. His face was cold, similar to when he found out Misaki was pregnant. "Takahiro."

"Akihiko."

Tension could be cut with a knife. There was no point in waiting for someone to start. "Why did you talk to Misaki about them living with you?"

"It was Manami's idea."

"Why would they even talk about it? And without me? Do you really think I would be fine allowing you guys to take Miyoko away from me?"

"Have you thought about what Misaki wants? Have you sat down and had a discussion with her lately."

"What do you mean?" I talk to her everyday. I see her and Miyoko every day. I spend time with them every day.

Takahiro shook his head, annoyed I was missing something. "Akihiko, what did you always tell me about your family?"

My family? "What are you talking about?"

"The reason you have no relationship with them. The fact they were never involved in your life."

"My parents left me alone just to go on business trips to avoid each other. They were never home."

"Misaki says your home but you don't spend any quality time with Miyoko and we have noticed that as well."

I threw my hands up. "What am I supposed to do? I am sorry but your sister is terrible at talking for herself. What can I fix if she won't say anything? She says she can handle everything. I told her to quit school or get a nanny but she refused."

"You want her to give up her life to take care of your child."

"I did not say that."

"You implied it."

"Ano, excuse me." We both turned to the waitress, fiddling her hands. "I have to ask you two to keep it down or we will have to ask you to leave."

"No, we are sorry, we will quiet down."

She bowed, scurrying away. "Takahiro, I am going to have to ask you to stay out of raising Miyoko. That should be discussed between Misaki and I." He was insane if he thought I was going to let those two leave.

Takahiro scoffed, grabbing the coffee I did not notice he had. "To think you would turn exactly like your father." Excuse me? "Money is important to raise a child and I know you care about providing for those two, but you know Misaki does not care about that. And Miyoko is too young to even know what money is. But she knows Misaki, and you are not letting her know you. What will happen when Miyoko is three or five or ten and all she knows about you is that you are too busy to do anything with her."

"I wouldn't…" "Being in the same room is not the same as spending time. How will Miyoko remember your face if you are alway looking down? How will she know your touch if you do not want to hold her? How will she hear your laugh if you do not play with her? No money in the world can give you that bond with a child."

No. That can't be true. I am nothing like my dad. Right? "I know Misaki is partly blamed for not putting her foot down. God I wished she would yell at you. She keeps defending you, still saying you are just busy. Usagi, Misaki is struggling."

No...she seemed so fine...how could I…

"So Usagi, are you free today?"

"You don't have classes."

"No, but I have this paper due next week and I thought I could get most of it done today."

"Call Aikawa then."

"We can't keep relying on her. And it would only be for an hour anyway."

"I have work to do."

I am such an asshole. "Takahiro…"

"I know it is tough. There is no "right" way of parenting. And this is your first child, after years of saying you will never have children. And you were raised differently than us. And I know you love them but you need to show it a little more. This is something money will not save you."

God...I thought I was doing fine. I saw them every day, still spoke to Misaki, still looked at Miyoko's face. Was that not enough? I let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back in the chair. "Takahiro, how do you raise a child?"

He chuckled, "You will be terrible at it. You will make mistakes, you will be hated, you will get it wrong so many times. But you do it all, just to put a smile on their face."

"I don't want them to leave. I love them too much and I will be damned if they are out of my sight."

"Good, I hoped you would say that."

"I'm sorry Takahiro. I never wanted it to get this way."

"I know. I still hate you though."

I let out a laugh, "I don't doubt that."

I entered the house with a fresh bouquet of roses. "Misaki?" I walked into the living room, smiling at the sight. Misaki and Miyoko were sleeping on the couch. Misaki was leaning against the side of the armrest, Miyoko in her arms. My shirt was stained again. Piles of clothes on the table. Miyoko's rocker by her feet. I set the flowers down to sit next to her.

I already knew Misaki had a lot on her plate with school, her random jobs, and taking care of this place. Now I added one more person to take care of. So much time I spent reading on the post partum depression and I might as well be adding to it. I needed to get this parenting down, for her. Miyoko started to squirm in her arms. Her eyes fluttered open. Before I could blink Misaki popped up. "Miyoko? Usagi?!"

"Hey."

"Hey" She yawned, rocking Miyoko. "Welcome home. How was your meeting?"

"It was fine. Did you finish your essay?"

"Yes, Hidori came over to help watch Miyoko."

"I'm glad."

She looked at the clothes. "I'll finish these, Miyoko got hungry." She moved Miyoko to the rocker when I grabbed her arm. "I can hold her."

I have never seen her eyes that wide before. "Really? Are you sure?"

Not at all. "Yeah. She cries if she is left in the rocker for too long."

"Okay." She passed Miyoko to me, like passing a bomb without it exploding. The few times I have held her felt just as awkward as this. I grabbed her head, the only thing I remember, and folded my arms. She stared up at me, her eyes tearing up. A loud cry followed.

"She's just not used to you." Misaki said almost immediately. Her arms held out for me to give Miyoko back. I wanted to, the crying was making my ears ring, but I shook my head. I rocked her, trying to remember how Misaki does it. Just a few minutes all it took for the loud cries to turn into soft whimpers.

When the crying stopped Misaki went back to folding. I watched her until she was finished. I kept holding her as Misaki went to put the clothes away. Miyoko looked up at me with curious eyes. I turned my head, she turned hers. I blinked, she blinked. I could not stop the smile appearing on my face, only to be rewarded with a loud chuckle and a mouth full of gums. Too think I was going to miss out on this. If I continued to stay at a distance, would I have lost this smile?

"I'm done Usagi." Misaki sat back down. Miyoko fussed at the sound of her mother. "Thank you for holding her."

"I would do anything, if you asked me."

Her cheeks turned red. "I just...didn't want to disturb you…"

"You still should have said something." She reached for her but I pulled back. I didn't want to let her go just yet. "I haven't been the greatest father lately."

"No!" Her voice raised. "You just been busy and…" "Misaki, you need to stop making excuses for me. I know about the offer Takahiro made."

Her eyes went wide. "Usa…"

"I know I have been avoiding the responsibilities of taking care of Miyoko. I left everything to you and hid in my study."

"I…."

"I never wanted you to feel like you are raising her by yourself. I thought by being here was enough, it is more than what my parents gave me, but I realized that even being here physically, it is meaningless if I am not involved fully. How is Miyoko supposed to get to know me, when I cannot even remember holding her this close to see the small freckles underneath her nose? How is she supposed to know my voice if I don't speak to her? I am missing so much and I am in the same house as her!"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. I shifted to get a better hold of Miyoko. She jerked before settling in. "I want to change. I want to do more with Miyoko. I want to be a better father. And I never want to hear you talking about leaving me again."

"I'm sorry."

I leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Don't be, I need the wake up, but can you please talk to me. I need to know how you are feeling and when I am messing up."

"You sure? I don't want you to feel bad."

"If I feel bad, then it's because I am doing something wrong."

A horrible smell filled the air. Miyoko started to whimper. "I can take her upstairs."

It was getting worse. I wanted to hand her over, but I remembered this morning. "No, it's fine on the table."

If her eyes could get any wider. "Are you sure?"

Not at all. "Yeah, can you grab the diapers and wipes?"

"Sure."

I placed Miyoko on the table, a smile on her face. Laughing at my obvious discomfort. Misaki handed me the items. "Are you sure, I can do it."

"No. Let me do it now before I run off." Misaki chuckled, sitting next to me.

* * *

Sorry for the long waits, a lot is going on in my personal life that disconnected me from this story. I am back and have time to dedicate to finishing this story. Thank you for your support and your patience.

Next on COH:

Another cousin appears

* * *

"Usagi…" I looked up from the computer as Misaki came in with a crying Miyoko. In her hand was a bottle. "Hidori is coming and I haven't finished lunch and now Miyoko is crying...can you feed her?"

"Of course." I got up to go take Miyoko and the bottle.

"Do you have to work though?"

"Not like it was going to get done today."

"Do your work." We both went downstairs so I could feed her in the kitchen. Miyoko (and I) always felt better when Misaki was around for feeding. I could see Miyoko's eyes looking for Misaki even as she ate.

"You need to hold her head higher. And I see her slipping out of your hands." Whoops. I adjusted my hands, the milk going down faster. "You are getting better. Looks like it all is actually staying in her mouth."

"Shut up." She laughed, reminding me of the first time we fed her with a bottle. She got fed two bottles that day, seeing as the first one made it more on her dress. I still think she did it on purpose. When she was done I lifted her up to burp her. "She likes it when you rock her."

my smile fell when I saw the green onions. "No."

Misaki did not look up. "Too late."

"I thought the pregnancy cravings were over."

"I still think they are yummy."

I turned Miyoko around to face her. "You are going to hate those."

"Don't you start. I will not have two people arguing with me about these onions."

"That's just twice the reason not to cook with them."

She rolled her eyes but did take out some of the onions. Miyoko fussing in my arms. Her time away from Misaki was up. "Just finished." She washed her hands before I handed Miyoko to her. She smiled, kissing Miyoko's nose. Miyoko cackled. I smiled in awe, leaning down for my own kiss. "Not in front of the baby!"

"Like she will remember." I kissed her again, ignoring the taste of those onions. I heard the front door slam open.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO COME!"

"AND NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"GO BACK TO WHATEVER COUNTRY YOU SLITHERED AWAY FROM!"

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE, UNLIKE YOU I AM FAMILY."

"THAT DON'T MEAN SHIT."

"QUIET!" I growled. Miyoko was shaking in Misaki's arm, scared from the noise. We had expected Shiima to show up but I was surprised to hear two voices. My mood dropped even more when I saw Kaoruko with her. The two did not get along the last time, both fighting for Misaki's friendship.

"Kaoruko? What are you doing here?"

"AH, CAN I SEE HER?" She rushed over to Misaki's side. Misaki backed away into my side from shock. "OH MY GOSH! She is gorgeous!"

"STOP SCREAMING, YOU ARE SCARING MIYOKO!"

"You both are." Great, now Misaki was trying to calm a crying Miyoko.

"Okay, everyone calm down." They shut up enough for Miyoko to stop crying.

"What are you doing here?" Last I heard Misaki said she was coming next month.

Kaoruko shrugged, "I got an early break so I wanted to come see Misaki and Miyoko." Her voice trailed, hiding something. "Aaaand I came as a sort of messenger."

"Messenger?" She nodded. She reached into the bag she was holding to pull out a white envelope. "It's from uncle."

"Usagi-chichi?" She handed it to me. I went to rip it but Misaki's eyes stopped me. So I opened it, read the first line, and then turned to throw it away. I walked towards the balcony for a smoke, the only place I am allowed. Misaki called after me but I did not want to take my anger out on her.

"What does it say?"

I had barely put the cigarette to my lips when Misaki answered, "Usagi-chichi wants to see Miyoko."


	13. Chapter 13

"Come here Miyoko. Usagi you better have the video on. Miyoko!" My excitement was running high. Usagi sat on the couch, his face mixed with curiosity and boredom. Miyoko was on all fours, body rocking. Usagi had his phone in his hand. "Come on."

"Misaki, are you sure it wasn't a trick of your mind?"

"Shut up Usagi I know what I saw. She was going to crawl!"

I saw him shake his head but the camera stayed up. I know what I saw. "Miyoko." She rocked back and forth; I hope she did not fall. I know what I saw! I turned to see the small Suzuki with a pink ribbon with "Miyoko" written on it. Her "first" Suzuki. "Miyoko, come get Suzuki."

And then it happened. She smiled wide and slowly moved across the floor. Her moves were clumsy, slow, but she was indeed crawling. Usagi moved, the camera moving closer. I was only a few inches away, Miyoko making it to me in seconds. I picked her up and handed her Suzuki. "You did it!" She laughed as we jumped in celebration. "Usagi, she crawled!"

"I saw." He stood up and brought us into a hug. "She is very smart."

"She is. She did it at six months. Nii-chan said I didn't crawl until I was at least 8 months old. How old were you when you crawled?"

"Tanaka said I crawled at five months."

"Five months?! That is so early."

He shrugged, "I don't know how this works."

"Well she is doing just fine." I kissed her head. My beautiful daughter, already six months old. How time is flying by with her. It still wasa challenge settling into a routine with both of us but Usagi has been so much more helpful than that first month. He has done more with her when it comes to bathing and feeding. He even made a small area in his study for her to be while he works. It has made me fall for him more.

Miyoko yawned, enough excitement for now. "Time for a nap." I placed her in the second bassinet Usagi placed next to the couch. He wanted her to hit a bed the moment she yawned. Spoiled child. As soon as I put her down Usagi wrapped his arms around me. "Usa.." I covered my mouth so the moan did not wake her up.

"We may have twenty minutes."

Usagi and I finally had sex when Miyoko was two months old. It was quick, Miyoko woke up before we finished. It was then we realized having sex was hard! We had quick ones here and there when Miyoko took a nap. One day we got lucky when nii-chan wanted to take her on a walk when she was five months. Usagi made sure I did not leave bed the whole two hours.

"Usagi..she is right there." He ignored me as he pushed me against the kitchen island. I squealed when he grabbed my butt. He keeps grabbing it whenever he can. I know it got bigger from Miyoko but he did not need to remind me. Keeps saying it is his favorite part of childbirth.

"I'll be quick." He unbuttoned my top button.

"Akihiko! Are you home!?" Usagi and I both froze. We whipped our heads to see a girl standing there. She looked so much like Usagi, minus the sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. Her business skirt made her seem older but she looked only a few inches taller than me. She smiled brightly, unfazed by the scene. I then heard Usagi growl. "Hello!"

"What are you doing here?"

And Miyoko was up. I snaked my way out of Usagi's grip to pick her up.

"I had some vacation time and thought I would come to see you. It's been so long!" She turned to me. "You must be Takahashi Misaki. I heard about you from uncle Fuyuhiko. I am Akihiko's cousin, Shiiba Mizuki. And that must be Akihiko's daughter!"

Sweet. Not an Usami. "It's nice to meet you. This is Miyoko" Usagi walked to the balcony. Mizuki walked closer to me. The minute Usagi disappeared the smile followed him. Mizuki leaned down closer to my face. Her face was scary. "You? I expected someone quite amazing and all I get is you?"

"P..pardon."

"I knew it. I am definitely better." Better? BETTER?!

"Wha…" "Oh Akihiko, I wanted to ask if I could crash here for the night."

"Absolutely not!" Did she...could she….

"Come on Akihiko! It was such a long flight from America and I am too tired to go home now. I won't wake the baby." Does she...

"I do not know why you came in the first place."

She sat on the couch. "To see you of course!" Bingo! She likes Usagi! Usagi came back in, a fresh smoke smell, and sat on the couch opposite of her. "Don't worry, I even got my payment."

"I don't need anything."

That's right, Usagi hates people, even his own family. Even if she likes him Usagi would never…What the fuck? "Wow, as usual you find quite impressive books." Usagi smiled, staring down at a large book. "I cannot believe you found it."

"It was tough but I knew you wanted to so I just had to find it."

Damn, leave it to Usagi to fawn over a book. It's okay, it's okay. "I can make some tea." I walked over to the kitchen. Their cousins, even if she likes him isn't that wrong? But Usagi actually looks like he is having a fun conversation. No...no we have Miyoko. I hate this nervousness. "Oops." I scooped some of the leaves I spilled and dumped them in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I glanced at Mizuki to see her smirking. Come on!

Usagi wouldn't start liking her...would he?

_NEXT DAY_

"Aaaand that's a wrap." Hidori stood up.

"Oh no. Stop her Todo!" She growled as Shinnosuke grabbed her by the waist before she could storm off. Sumi-senpai laughed next to me.

"Damn man strength." Hidori struggled for a few seconds before slumping in defeat. He was strong! Then again he was trained in judo. "What's the problem? This woman is obviously trying to break you up."

"I don't want to cause problems. Maybe I am just overthinking things."

"Overthinking things? She told you to your face she was better than you. How could anyone be better than my Misaki?"

Sheesh she was embarrassing. "I think you should trust Usami-sensei." Sumi suggested. "It is obvious he loves you so this woman should be nothing."

"Even if she tries to take advantage, I don't think Usami-san will just start liking her. You guys have a family."

"I know...I just get so nervous. She is older and they seem to have more in common and…" "Misaki enough. I guess I have to agree with the boys. Usagi loves you, he won't be swayed by some slut in his family. And in his family? EW!"

They did have a point. I guess I had to trust Usagi. Still did not feel good. My phone went off. "He's here. Do you need a ride?"

Hidori shook her head. "We have work."

"And Hidori promised to serve me her favorite cake." Sumi smiled. Oh, seems she is spending a lot of time with him. I heard they went to the store last week.

"Don't give me that look Misaki! It's not what you think."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Let's go." Shinnosuke helped her up and I did not miss the daggers pointed at Sumi. He just laughed and waved as he followed the two.

"How was school?" Usagi greeted me when I got in. I sat in the back with Miyoko.

"Fine. I think Hidori got involved in a love triangle." I noticed him taking a different road. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No, just picking Mizuki up."

Her again? "Where from?"

"She wanted to go to a used bookstore I showed her earlier." So instead of working or looking after Miyoko, he took her out?

"Hello hello." Mizuki got in the front seat and I did not miss her leaning closer to him. "Thank you for the recommendation. That store is such a treasure!"

"It is one of my favorites."

She looked in the back. "Oh Takahashi, I did not notice you back there." She is definitely doing it on purpose. "Your daughter is so adorable, looks so much like Akihiko."

"Yeah, he has strong genes."

"That is good, he is good-looking."

"Don't touch me." She just laughed as she moved her hand from his shoulder. She did that on purpose! When we got home she made her way upstairs. "Um, Usagi?"

He sighed, "I guess she could not go home so she is staying here for a few days."

"And you said yes?"

He shrugged, narrowing his eyes. "She was persuasive."

So that was why I saw those extra bears in Miyoko's room. "Gee, you could have at least told me." I thought I would not have to see her so quickly.

"I was excited to get to know Takakashi." Mizuki said though her eyes said something else. I get she is Usagi's relative and that would make her Miyoko's relative but did she have to be so...snarky? Did she hear bad stuff about me from Usagi-chichi? He hasn't been trying to contact us since Kaoruko sent the letter. "Misaki, make stir fry tonight but leave out peas, I hate peas."

"Uh, okay." She was bossy.

"Leave her alone Mizuki."

"Oh Akihiko, Takahashi doesn't mind, we are practically family." She turned to Miyoko. "Can I hold her? I want to see the cutie."

I wanted to say no. But I held it down; last I need is to seem tense. "Sure." I could smell her perfume as she reached over to grab Mizuki from me. "Make sure to hold her head."

Oh god. She was holding her so flawlessly. Miyoko did not cry like she usually does with new people but she was looking around. "I used to help take care of children at a hospital. The newborn babies were my favorite. It makes me excited to have a child one day, one just as cute as Miyoko."

What did she say? "I can take her back."

"Oh no, aren't you about to cook, must be a struggle to juggle a kid, school, and taking care of this big house. And how old are you?"

"19."

"So young. I am 25, I could not imagine having a child that young. All the things you are going to miss out on." Ok ouch.

"Mizuki, leave Misaki alone."

She turned to smile in all her innocence. "Yes, yes, Takahashi still has to cook." She walked away with Miyoko without a glance at me. She sat down right next to Usagi, a little close for comfort. I walked to the kitchen to start cooking but it was hard. Usagi looked away from his paper to play with Miyoko, still in Mizuki's arm. They looked like a perfect fami...NO MISAKI. That is your family! Not hers! She is a relative, she will go away soon, and then Usagi can...look at me again.

After dinner I was able to get Miyoko back to give her a bath. "Miyoko, your mommy is in trouble." I sighed as I massaged her head.

No mommy, everything is fine. Yes, my daughter talks to me...in my mind.

"This cousin is making me feel bad feelings."

But daddy loves you. Everyone on daddy's side seems weird. You can do it.

"I love you." I love you too mommy.

"Talking to the baby again?" Water splashed when Usagi's voice popped out of nowhere. "Does she reply back to you?" Amusement in his voice.

"Yes she does and she complains that daddy never gets any work done and we are going to be living on the streets." He chuckled.

"Where's Shiiba?"

The smile was gone. "Finally asleep. I don't want to deal with her this week."

"You said she could stay here." He growled. I held my hand out for him to give me Miyoko's towel. Better ask now. "Um, Usagi, she's not...into you..is she?"

His eyes widened. "She is my father's cousin, she has stayed in the states working for the Usami corporation. We just always shared a mutual interest in literature." So Usagi can actually talk to someone who shares his interests. He can have more fun conversations. "Speaking of, she asked me to show her more used bookstores so I might be home late."

"Oh?"

"I know you have the study group after school so I can bring Miyoko with us."

"NO!" Miyoko jumped in my arms. "Uh, I mean no. I would rather Miyoko stay here. Can't you just tell her where to go?"

"I haven't gone out recently so it would be nice looking for new books."

"But you have a deadline coming up and Aikawa just called to make sure you are staying on it." By now we made it to Miyoko's room. He was holding her as I searched for her nightgown.

"It's just one day. Why are you making a big deal?"

"You are the one who never gets your work in on time."

"I'll be fine. I don't mind Miyoko coming with us. It would be nice to give her fresh air."

"No, she is too young to leave the house."

"We leave to pick you up."

"But that is different."

"Misaki? What is the problem? Do you want us on house arrest?"

"That's not it!"

"Then why..." "I JUST WANT YOU FOCUSING ONLY ON US INSTEAD!"

...Shit. Did that really come on out my mouth? Usagi stared at me, eyes coming out of his head. Shit, shit, shit! How could I say something so lame!? Why did I have to seem so…"Misaki? Are you perhaps, jealous?" And then he smiled, smirked.

I felt my entire body on fire. I could not move even as he came closer. Moving Miyoko to one arm, he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "So Misaki, do you want to keep me all to yourself, just like I do?"

I found my voice. "NO!"

He chuckled, turning Miyoko to me. "Seems like mommy has a jealousy streak."

"Shut up Usagi! Don't show Miyoko!" Like being caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Miyoko, with any knowledge of what was happening, coughed up a laugh. "It is bedtime."

Usagi said nothing as we laid Miyoko down. She was quick to fall asleep. I was not able to escape as Usagi grabbed my hand to drag me to our room. He threw me on the bed and got on top before I could move. "You make me so happy Misaki."

Oh no, I do not know how to act. "I…" He leaned down to kiss me.

"Usag..."

"Be more jealous." He moved down to my neck.

"What? No…"

"Think more about me." Two hands made it to my waist.

"Hey…"

"Make me yours alone." My shirt came off. Not doing it as often as before, every touch sent fire to my core.

"Usag...gi...wait...I don't want..Shiiba..to hear…"

"Then let her hear." A hand slipped into my underwear. "What else do you want from me?"

"Wait..not now…" I could not think, those fingers were slipping in.

He pulled down his pants. "Misaki, when have I ever not paid attention to you? All I think about is you." I cried out when he entered. "My mind is filled with you and Miyoko, there is no room for anyone else." I could not reply as he kept thrusting in me. "I love you."

When it was over Usagi laid beside me with a look of pure bliss. It was infuriating. "Stop being so happy."

"How else am I supposed to be when my girlfriend feels possessive of me?"

"Don't remind me." I snuggled more into the blanket when I felt Usagi's weight above me. I turned but he kissed my cheek. "Um, Usagi, I am sorry for earlier. I do not have a right to keep Miyoko from going with you somewhere. I am sure the fresh air will be fine."

Another kiss. "Thank you. I don't mind the outburst, just shows your feelings."

"Shut up." I may have said but I was the one he quickly shut up.

_Few days later_

"Is she still there?"

"Yes Hidori." She rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air. Quite a dramatic person. "Calm down, she's Usagi's cousin."

"I don't care if she was the royal princess of Japan. She should be leaving. Take away the fact that she seems to have eyes on your boyfriend, she is rude! She orders you around and constantly throws snide remarks at you."

"I know but I am handling it better. I just want to prove to her that I am good for Usagi." I hated her just as much; I was tired of hearing her remarks of me being a young mom, no future, my favorite was when she mentioned I scored big by trapping such a wealthy man. But it did help to see Usagi glaring every time she came around. The only time he seemed happy with their presence is when they are talking about a book.

She was about to say something but Hiromi saved me. "Calm down nee-san. Misaki does not seem worried." I did not want Hidori to keep going on like this, or make a scene at the house. I'm okay.

"I still like the idea of us going to meet her." Shinobu added. That was definitely not happening. "I don't see why not. Someone has to mark the territory."

"Leave it alone Hidori." Usagi made me feel better after our talk so I do feel I can trust him.

"Fine, but you have me on speed dial so I can fuck a bitch up."

"HIDORI!" "NEE-SAN!" All three of us shouted. What the hell was she watching to be this vulgar? Thank goodness this was not around Miyoko or else Usagi would definitely ban her from the house. My watch went off. "I got to get home. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye!" I was glad to see them, even with Hidori's new vulgar language. Usagi offered to watch Miyoko just as long as I was home in two hours.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home." Usagi called back. Strange, I did not hear Miyoko's small cough at my voice. I walked into the living room. My jaw almost hit the floor.

Miyoko was being held by Mizuki, laughing at the face she was making. Mizuki was touching arms with Usagi as they both looked down at Miyoko. Family magazines would envy this scene. Neither acknowledged my appearance. I'm okay. I'm okay.

"Usagi?"

He finally looked up, a strange look of relaxation in his eyes. "You should have seen it Misaki, Miyoko had this beautiful face. I should have taken a picture. ."

"Oh." I'm okay. I'm okay.

"That's okay nii-chan. I am sure Takahashi will see it next time, when she is not busy with her friends." The glee in her eyes did not go unnoticed. I'm okay. "Oh Misaki, everyone is hungry. If you are too tired, I can make something." I'm..

"No. Just give me a moment." I walked upstairs, turning back to see them back in their "perfect family" pose. With my child. And my boyfriend. What did Hidori say?

I'm about to fuck this bitch up.

* * *

Finally up!

Next chapter:

Kaoruko returns, Shino asks Misaki for a favor

* * *

_When Miyoko was four months old_

"Finally! The little princess makes her debut!" Isaka's laugh echoed off the walls. Usagi growled, shielding me and Miyoko.

"I did not bring them so you could parade them around for money."

"Now now, what is one little photo of the happy family?"

"Good afternoon Isaka."

"Hello to you little miss, my childbirth has enhanced your natural beauty. I almost feel regretful not snatching you away." Why did he have to say that? And now we are leaving. "Akihiko!"

"I will not have you flirting with her while she is holding our child."

"Usagi." I had to watch my step so I did not trip. Miyoko's baby bag bouncing against my back.

"Sensei you can't leave! You have work." Aikawa blocked our escape. Usagi grumbled under her breath. Miyoko seems to be enjoying the show.

"No I don't. He guilt-tripped Misaki into bringing Miyoko and I came because you would hold them hostage." That seems harsh. They are not that bad. It's not so much that Isaka guilt-tripped me but he did go on about how he has never seen Miyoko and as a family friend he wanted to see since he considers Usagi as family and even started to cry…

"I said no!"

"The media has been constantly contacting us since we announced the baby was born. They are losing their patience. We cannot hold them off forever."

"So?"

"So nothing. We have done a great job keeping them away from your home and little miss's school these past few months. How long do you think we can do that? How long before they start harassing her at school? Or camp outside your home? Or find more drastic means to catch just one picture?" I did shiver at the thought of someone breaking in.

"It does make sense."

"Misaki?"

I turned to Usagi. "You are popular, of course people are going to want to know about Miyoko. In a situation like this then I think we should go on the offense."

"But Misaki…" "And I would be scared for Miyoko...if someone was desperate enough to go that far." We looked at each other for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine...One story. One picture." Usagi could not finish as Isaka dragged him down the hall. Aikawa came to drag me but not as forceful. "Perfect. We have someone from the magazine here. We can do a quick 30 minute interview and a mini photoshoot and you can go home."

"Wait, now? I don't want a picture taken while like this!" I was in my lounging pants and a yellow shirt with a stain! And my hair was only up in a bun.

"Don't worry Misaki, we have clothes already prepared. You can pick whatever you want."

"You set this up." Usagi growled.

"Now, now."

"Isaka-sama, everything is ready and the reporter has arrived." Asahina stepped out of one of the rooms.

"Perfect, you take little miss to get changed."

"Understood."

Asahina led us into the room she was standing in front of. A rack of dresses on one side. Aikawa took Miyoko as Asahina looked through the racks but not before taking my shirt and pants off. I could do nothing but stand in embarrassment. "I could have chosen my own."

"We are in a hurry." Asahina grabbed a grey dress with black belt. She put it on me quickly and went to my hair.

"You look good Misaki." Aikawa cheered.

"I guess." I hoped I did since I could not see. Miyoko looked to Aikawa and back at me. Her small arms reached out.

"You are good." Asahina gave me the approval to take her up. They led me to another room. It was a much larger conference room. Usagi was sitting. There was also Isaka, a woman sitting, and a man with a camera. "Excuse us." Asahina led me to sit next to Usagi. He gave me a quick up and down before squeezing my thigh.

"Shall we begin the interview. I am afraid we are on the little miss's schedule." This time Isaka referred to Miyoko.

"Yes of course!" Her voice was kind. "You must be Takahashi, it is so great to meet you! My name is Higurashi Aiko from Tokyo Magazine." Even I knew that was a big magazine.

"It is nice to meet you."

"I am so honored to interview. It has been so exciting to hear Usami-sensei was going to be a father, and with such a beautiful mother, I can see why the baby came out so gorgeous."

"I owe it all to her mother." Usagi smiled, that charming smile he fools everyone around.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"About a year and a half."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Not at all." He chuckled. "We actually hated each other in the beginning."

She giggled, "most perfect relationships start that way. Were you a fan of sensei's books Takakashi?"

Oh crap that was directed at me. "Um, no, I never read any of his work before I met him."

"She never even knew I was famous." Usagi added.

"Amazing. Were you surprised to find out how famous he was?"

"You could say that." If I recall, I was too busy trying to get into my brother's pants to even care. "Definitely something hard to get used to." Another thigh squeeze. I hoped it meant I was doing well.

"So I know people have been talking about your ages. If I am correct you are 19 now yes?"

"Yes."

"That would make a ten year difference." No shit. "Has the age difference been an issue in the relationship?"

I looked at Usagi. Was that for me to answer? "...I don't think so…" A thigh squeeze. What do I say? "My family has been supportive with our relationship."

"Wonderful, and has your family been involved? Being born into the Usami clan must be a big celebration."

"I am afraid not. I have not gotten along with my family before Misaki and I so they have not been part of our child's life."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. I have no time to worry about them." He turned to me. A rare, loving smile on his face. "This is my family. As long as these two are perfect, then nothing else matters."

AAAAAHHHHH SO EMBARRASSING! I thought I was doing good! My cheeks were not heating up this entire time. Even the reporter's face was bright red. The cameraman was bright red!

"So beautiful! It is wonderful to see such love. I cannot wait to hear more about how this will impact your novels." And with that they dived into Usagi's work. He talked about a new book coming shortly and when they asked about any children's books, Isaka answered that it was still in the works. No doubt Usagi was going to yell at him later. She did ask me a few questions about my life, school, raising Miyoko, easy questions I could answer without much thought. She did ask if we were going to get married to which I allowed Usagi to reply that we were waiting until I was done with school.

Isaka cleared a space against the cream-colored walls for a photo to be taken. Usagi wrapped his arm around my waist as the cameraman was instructing how he wanted me to hold Miyoko. He asked if we were taking separate photos but Isaka refused, saying the family look is much better. Miyoko is so much like her father. All this flashing and she kept the same smile. She even laughed for one picture with both of us looking down.

As soon as the pictures were done she started crying. I think she is ready to go home. "And it seems our time is up." Isaka laughed.

"Yes of course." Higurashi and the camera guy bowed. "Thank you for taking the time to do an interview."

"No, thank you. I hope I did well."

"Of course! This really is not that new of a story. Older men choose younger girls all the time. Even a few older women celebrities have been known to date younger boys. This is exciting since sensei has been one of the top bachelors for a few years and now he is settling!" She bowed again and they left.

"See that wasn't so bad!"

"Yeah, it really wa…." "It was horrible!" All smiles were gone. The dark aura came back. Usagi slumped in his seat. "I don't want anymore interviews forever. To hell with new stories."

"It is part of your job." Asahina came back with Miyoko's diaper bag. When did she leave? I reached in to grab her small Suzuki. The whimpering stopped as she played with her favorite toy.

"I don't care. Can we go home?"

"You could stay a little longer, talk about that children's book." "Misaki, let's go." Usagi took Miyoko from me and grabbed my hand.

"What about the dress?"

"They'll get it back later."

"You can even keep it." I heard Isaka shout but Usagi turned down another part of the hallway. We made it down to the car. I got into the front seat as he buckled Miyoko in. "You think I did fine?"

He stopped at a red light. "You were perfect."

"You sure...I spoke okay? The dress looked fine? I didn't sound boring? I…" He silenced me with a kiss. Thank goodness this was a long red light.

"You did great. All you need to do is be yourself."

"Ha, you are never yourself during those interviews."

"I was not lying when I spoke about my love for you and Miyoko. Anything else is just my happiness to make enough money to raise my family."

He was too good with words. "How do you feel? Now you are going to be in the limelight. Knowing Isaka he will guilt-trip you into more projects."

"Isaka doesn't guilt trip me." Ok I did convince either of us then. "It probably is going to suck but I do like being part of your life. Makes me feel closer to you."

He smiled, kissing me again when we got home.

_One week later_

"MIIISAAAKKKII!" Hidori ran up to hug me. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING!"

"What?" She shoved a magazine in my face. It was the Tokyo magazine and...wait...I'm on the front page?! Well, Usagi, Miyoko and I were on the front page. "A true princess movie, the bachelor turned family man making a debut with his family."

"Damn Misaki, you guys look goood." There had to be editing in these pictures. I actually looked great.

"Morning." Usagi came walking downstairs.

"Usagi, the magazine came out." He did not glance at it as he took his coffee and sat next to Miyoko. Before he could say anything the door opened. "Akihiko! Congratulations on the perfect interview! New job requests have already came in!"

"GET OUT!"


End file.
